Grandpa
by siriusxremus22
Summary: Corazon adopts Law, making a certain Admiral a grandfather. Law gets a family, and what a family it is. Nothing is ever easy for him, is it? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the concept of this story in particular. One piece is Eichiiro Oda's. Please read and review. Thank you. Sequel up. Titled: Oyaji.
1. Grandpa

Sengoku sighed as he sat at his desk doing paperwork. He'd thought that when he became admiral, that he'd be respected and get to go on cool missions. Well, he got the respect, but his missions were usually reserved to toting around the Tenryuubito, and the rest of his time was devoted to paperwork. How he loathed paperwork. He often found himself wishing that he could just burn the lot of it, and blame some clumsy marine for it.

He stopped writing and thought about it, then snorted. The only marine in all of HQ clumsy enough to do it was Rocinante, and he was like a son to him. Sengoku couldn't do it no matter how much he wanted to get rid of the blasted stuff. Besides, Rocinante was on a top secret mission for him. He sighed again and looked at the dendenmushi sitting quietly on his desk.

He wondered how Roci was doing. He hadn't heard from him in a while. He grumbled and went back to his writings.

He passed another hour like this, when suddenly the dendenmushi rang.

He dropped his pen like it was on fire, and picked up the receiver, "YES?!" he asked loudly.

There was a pause at the other end, "I can call back later..." Rocinante's voice said from the other end.

"What? No! No, sorry. I was just really tired of paperwork." Sengoku explained, easily slipping into dad mode at the other's voice.

Laughter rang out from the other end, "Nothing other than average then hm? Otou-san?" Roci asked, when suddenly a voice popped up over the receiver.

"Is that your Oyaji, Cora-san?" it asked.

"Yes, Law. That is Sengoku-san, admiral of the Marines, and the man who adopted me." Rocinante said. Sengoku could hear the smile in his voice as he talked to this Law.

"I see. So that would make him my Ojii-san..." the little voice said.

Sengoku about had a heart attack when Rocinante cheerfully replied, "Yup!"

It took him a moment to find his voice again, "Is there something that you'd like to tell me Rocinante?" he asked. He waited less than a second for an answer, but it wasn't the answer to his question.

"CRASH! Ah! Cora-san! Quick put yourself out! There wasn't anything to trip over, and your cigarette wasn't even lit! How on Earth did you start on fire?! Hurry and put yourself out! You're going to start the ship on fire!"

Sengoku sweat dropped at the ruckus. Really, how clumsy could Rocinante be? The din went on for a good ten minutes, before Rocinante was back on the dendenmushi, "I do have something to tell you Otou-san. I have decided to take in Law. Also... Imighthaveperhapsstolentheopeopenomiforhimbecausehewasdyingofamberleadpoisoning..." he said.

Sengoku's jaw dropped, "You did what?" he asked, "Do you even know how much trouble, how much work it is to raise a child?! You can't even barely take care of yourself!" he said.

Suddenly the child's crisp voice cut in, "I can assure you ojii-san. I am the one taking care of Cora-san. Besides, I think he is a wonderful protector. If he weren't, then I would be dead, and you wouldn't know that Vergo-san is a double agent working for Doffy." he said.

There was a small argument over the receiver, and then Roci was back on the line, "I don't need taking care of, but the rest is true. I'm bringing Law to the HQ to meet you Otou-san." Rocinante said. "We will be there in about three days. "Bye I love you!" he said then hung up.

Sengoku stared at the receiver in his hand for about ten minutes as his mind processed the conversation he had just had. Then he sighed, and set about faking documents saying he'd given Rocinante permission to take the Ope Ope no mi, under guise of his job. He sighed as he realized that this meant that Roci's cover was blown.

His day couldn't get any worse could it? Then Garp burst through his wall.

Sengoku waited nervously on the day Roci had said that they would arrive. By the time their little dinghy had finally come into view, Garp was laughing at him, and his afro was flat. Garp commented that he should wear his hair like this more often, and he commented that Garp should break things less often, and Garp had just laughed. Seriously, his old friend was insane or something.

He waved to Rocinante as he tied the boat to the dock, and helped a tiny child out of it. Rocinante walked up to Sengoku and Garp and saluted, then pulled Sengoku into a massive bear hug. Seeing as he was still wearing his black feather coat, Sengoku ended up with a mouth full of feathers, and Garp's booming laughter in his ears. Finally Roci let him go, and picked up Law.

Sengoku got his first look at his new grandchild. The kid was studious looking and had a mean glare to him, but when the gaze shifted to Rocinante it lit up with love. It was a look whole-heartedly returned by Rocinante. He found all his objections to Roci adopting him melted away with the look. "Law, this is my Otou-san, Sengoku-san." Rocinante introduced him.

Law looked at the man with a guarded expression. Cora-san obviously loved the man, but he had loved Doflamingo too, and Doffy had tried to kill them both. "Hello Ojii-san. My name is Trafalgar D Water Law. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, holding out his little hand.

Sengoku's gaze turned thoughtful, "It is a pleasure to meet you Law. I am Sengoku, but please call me Ojii-san. Welcome to the family." he said, shaking the offered hand. Booming laughter had Law's gaze sliding to Garp, and Sengoku sighed, "This is my ... friend... Monkey D Garp. He was a grandson a bit younger than you." He said.

Law looked at the grinning man with interest, "Does he reside here at HQ?" he asked.

"Nope! But, when you get a bit more settled in, I will take you and Roci to see him! How's that sound?" he asked, his voice as loud as his laugh had been.

Law looked at Cora-san who just raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back to Garp, "Yes. We would like that very much. Thank you Monkey-san.

Garp laughed at the kid, "Just call me Garp." he said.

Sengoku just sighed.


	2. Meeting the youngest Monkey

Law ran through the halls of HQ main building looking for Corazon. His adoptive father was off doing something or another for the Marines, but Garp had told Law that he was leaving in an hour if they wanted to come. Law really wanted to go. He was curious about the loud (somewhat terrifying) man's grandson.

He and Cora-san had been at the base for almost a year already. Garp told him that he'd have visited Luffy earlier, but he'd been sent on important missions that he couldn't tell him about (so forget he said anything).

Law came to Sengoku's office, and knocked on the door. "Enter." came the tired reply. Law frowned, his Jii-chan had been sounding way too tired as of late.

He pushed the door open, and found Sengoku sitting up straight in his chair, his hands folded in front of him, but when he saw it was Law, his body sagged, and he put his head on the desk, "Hello Law." he said with a soft smile.

"Hello Jii-chan. I was wondering if you've seen Cora-san around? Garp-ya is leaving, and taking us with him, but Cora-san wouldn't be happy if I was taken without him." he said as he moved to stand in front of his grandfather.

He spread his arms out, "Room." he said, then checked Sengoku's stats. The man hadn't been getting enough sleep, and his back was hurting him.

Sengoku studied Law as the boy checked him over. Law was more tan than he had been, but still pale compared to Rocinante. Dark rings were under his eyes. Law had confided in him that he was an insomniac. Sengoku worried about him. He had grown very attached to the boy in the year that he had been here. It still amazed him how well Roci was able to take care of the boy. Of course Law did his fair share of taking care of Rocinante too.

The blue bubble surrounding him disappeared. "Get some more rest. I can make you some sleeping pills when I get back, also, get a massage, and go see a chiropractor. Your back is out of place." he said.

Sengoku nodded, and opened his mouth to ask the kid's previous question when Garp broke through his wall with the taller Rocinante slung over his shoulder. Roci looked a bit green, probably because Garp had partially used him to break the wall.

Law and Sengoku both sighed, then Garp was grabbing Law, and breaking through the other wall, shouting back something along the lines of "I'm stealing your family." before running through the base to his ship.

"Wait Garp-ya! You said that we had an hour. We need to grab our clothes!" Law said, exasperation evident in his voice. Garp just laughed at him, and gave the order to set sail.

Rocinante chose this time to try standing up, only to fall backwards onto Law, effectively shutting him up. Roci rolled off of Law, and helped him up before very carefully standing up himself. "Don't worry about it Law. I've had our bags packed and stored on Garp's ship for about a month now." he smiled at Law who glared at him a bit before sighing and smiling.

He knew that Cora-san's heart was in the right place. He just didn't always go about things the right way. Law held his hand up to Cora-san. "Do you know where we are going?" he asked. He wondered what island in the New World that the monster known as Garp had come from.

Rocinante rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually, I have no clue. We should ask Garp-san." he said. Law's head dropped, and he smacked his palm against his forehead. This was the man who was now his dad. His true father had always known everything. He was a great doctor, and a genius. His mother too. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. They were dead now, and so was Lamie.

They walked over to Garp, and Rocinante asked the question. Garp laughed, "We are going to East Blue! To my home island!" he boomed, then turned to his crew, "Forget you heard anything." he said then laughed again. Law looked at the crew only to see them all face palming. He figured that this must be a regular occurrence with the man.

Suddenly, exactly what Garp had said filtered through his mind, and his little jaw dropped. East Blue was the weakest of the blues, and this man came from there? What kind of logic was that?

"I'm going to try to sleep." he grumbled and walked away, pulling Cora-san with him.

"Welcome to Dawn Island, and Foosha Village!" Garp boomed out. Law looked at the quaint little village in front of him. They had been in a little dinghy together ever since they had departed from Garp's Marine ship two days ago. As they drew closer to the dock, Garp picked them up and threw them onto dry land, "To avoid Rocinante falling in." he'd said as an excuse. The villagers didn't even bat an eyelash.

Law decided that there was something seriously wrong with the vice-admiral. Law untangled himself from Cora-san's long limbs and stood up just in time to receive a face full of luggage. He flew backwards, and skidded to a halt a few inches from a green haired woman and a small boy who looked to be about six. The kid looked at him with wide eyes, then smiled a huge grin. Law took one look at that grin and instantly knew who the kid was.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D Luffy! Wanna be my friend?" the kid asked. Law picked himself up and looked down at the kid.

"I'm thirteen and you're what five? Isn't it a bit ridiculous for us to be friends?" he asked.

Luffy pouted, "I'm six." then grinned widely, "Doesn't matter! I've decided!" he said then ran off to greet his grandfather (albeit from a safe distance so that the man couldn't catch him in a Hug of Love).

Law stared after the kid, "What? Decided what?" he muttered. Surely the kid couldn't mean that he'd decided they would be friends no matter what Law said. No one could be that stupid and selfish could they?

Garp came over with Luffy, "Look Luffy! I've brought you a friend! You two can train together to become strong Marines!" he said grinning.

Luffy grinned back, "I've already decided that we'll be friends, but I'm not gonna be a Marine! I'm gonna be a pirate! Shishishi." he laughed.

Garp brought his fist down on Luffy's head, and Luffy whimpered, his eyes filling with tears.

"You're gonna be a Marine! A strong one! Come let's train you! I think the cliff should work!" he said, and picked up Luffy by the scruff of the neck before he could run away.

Law felt bad for the kid, suddenly, he, himself, was picked up, and his stomach dropped away. He turned his panic filled eyes to Cora-san. Rocinante started towards them, opening his mouth to stop Garp, only to trip on nothing, roll down a hill, and start on fire.

Law resigned himself to his fate, but called to the villagers, "Put him out and don't let him fall in the water! He can't swim." he said, then shut his mouth. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Two hours later, when he and Luffy were trying to climb up a steep cliff that Garp had thrown them down, he knew his feeling had been right. There had been wolves. Hungry wolves, and they'd been tossed right in the middle of them. They were almost to the top when Luffy's strength gave out and he started falling backwards. Law quickly reached out a hand, and caught him. He sighed, his muscles were straining, but they were only two feet away from the edge. "Luffy-ya, can you hold on to me? We are almost to the top." he said. The kid nodded weakly, and wrapped his arms and legs around the older boy.

Law climbed the rest of the way up, and started the long trek back to the village. This jungle was weird. He'd seen animals that were definitely not native to East Blue. As a result, he wanted to get them out of the jungle before dark, and the sun was already sinking.

He followed the path Garp had taken, precisely. It was rough going, Luffy was not very heavy, but with his muscles already so tired, he couldn't move very fast. He didn't dare take a rest though, he knew he wouldn't get up again if he did, and they would probably be eaten if he fell asleep.

He'd been curious about the man's grandson, and then he'd been put out, and now he was curious as to how the kid had survived so long. He heard soft snoring coming from his back, and he smiled, maybe being friends with the kid wouldn't be so bad. He almost cried when he found the end of the jungle, and Cora-san was waiting for him.

Cora-san caught Law as he fell forward in a dead sleep. He looked at the younger boy asleep on Law's back, and smiled softly. He picked them both up, and walked to the village.


	3. Enter Akagami no Shanks

When Law woke up it was morning out, and the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. He sat up, and looked around. He found himself in a small, but clean room. There was only one bed, but it was a rather large bed. He pushed aside the covers, and had to muffle a screech. Under the blankets was a sleeping Luffy, his arms and legs outspread, with one little hand clutching Law's shirt.

Law pressed a hand to his pounding heart, and worked to extricate himself from the iron grip. He was still trying to get away when Luffy woke up. Half awake Luffy looked at Law, and smiled widely, "G'morning!" he said drowsily.

"Er, Good morning Luffy-ya. Please release my shirt. I need to use the bathroom." he said. Luffy nodded, but fell asleep sitting up. Law looked at him in horror. He'd seen Garp do this too, narcolepsy, did the kid have it too? "Room." he said, and ran a diagnostic, then sighed. Yes, a very mild form of the disease, but it was there. He didn't know whether to feel envious or not.

He picked Luffy up, and carried the kid with him out of the room. He found himself in a clean hallway made of dark wood. It was actually rather gorgeous. He started down the hallway, towards where he could see stairs. He followed them until he ended up in a bar, where he found Cora-san sitting at the bar smoking and eating what looked like a breakfast burrito. He saw the green haired woman behind the bar, wiping some glasses down. He felt Luffy twitch and looked down to see the kid sniffing the air, and suddenly wake up, "Food!" he said happily and jumped out of Law's arms, and hopped onto a bar stool. Law found himself snorting. The kid was amusing, kind of like a small animal.

"Makino-chan!" Luffy called out, "I want meat! Ah! Also, my friend needs to use the bathroom!" Luffy said grinning. Suddenly he frowned, and turned to Law, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Trafalgar D Water Law." Law answered. His mother and father had always told him to hide it, but this kid was also a D.

"D? You're like me! Toraofa- torau-gar- Traufl- Torao!" Luffy said, obviously struggling with Law's last name.

"Just call me Law, Luffy-ya." He said, wincing at how his name was butchered.

"Okay Torao!" Luffy said.

Law just sighed. Makino watched them smiling, she was glad that Luffy had found a friend. She loved him like he was her own child, and she felt bad that he was so lonely all the time. Makino came out from behind the bar, and spoke to Law, "I will show you where the bathroom is, then I will make you food. Is there anything you want?" she asked, leading the way.

"Anything but bread is fine." Law said following her. "Thank you very much ma'am." he said.

"Just call me Makino, please." she said, then motioned to a door, "This is the bathroom. The room you were in is yours for your stay in Foosha Village." she said then bowed and left.

Law frowned, the way she'd said that made it sound like they would be staying here for a while. He hoped not, it seemed a bit boring, even with Luffy, also, he'd rather not have to deal with Garp's Marine Training of Love ever again. That had been awful.

When Law walked back into the bar he found Cora-san fending Luffy's wandering hands off of a plate of food. Luffy was apparently still hungry after whatever Makino had fed him. Corazon waved at Law, and motioned him over to the plate of food.

Law noted that the man's left shoulder was both singed and wet. He looked at Makino and saw that she had a pitcher of water on hand, and he sighed. He climbed up on the stool, and looked at the food that was there for him. Makino had made him an omelet. He took a bit and smiled, it was delicious. He could taste tomatoes, and spinach as well as onions and broccoli mixed with mushrooms. On the side, she had placed two pieces of crispy bacon and a bowl of cut fruit.

"Thank you very much, it is delicious." he said. She smiled at him, and let him finish eating. When he was done he turned to Corazon, "So, what are we doing?" he asked. Luffy took that as a cue for him to climb into Law's lap. Law looked down at the brat, but let him stay.

Rocinante smiled at them, "According to Garp, Tou-san has decided that I need a vacation, and you need to experience life that isn't in constant danger. He gave Garp permission to leave us here for a year..." he said and lit a cigarette, lighting his shoulder on fire in the process. Water hit him before he could process that he was burning again. "Ah, thank you Makino-chan!" he said smiling. The woman rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

He turned back to Law who was looking at him in horror. "We have to stay here for a year?" he asked, he couldn't possibly be hearing that right.

"Yup! Maybe longer. Depends on if anything important happens." Roci said still smiling. He could see that Law was horrified by the notion. He was guessing that it was because Law had never known anything other than impending death and danger. This would be good for him. This was the East Blue after all. As long as Garp wasn't here, there shouldn't be any danger. Sengoku even said that he didn't have to worry about chasing pirates while here. It was wonderful! He, himself, was very excited for this opportunity. "This is a good thing Law. I almost died, and I haven't had a break from work in forever. It will be nice for the two of us to spend time together, without having to worry about you dying any moment. Besides, I'm sure it won't be that boring." he said.

Law looked at him skeptically, but finally nodded, "Very well Cora-san. Now. May we go outside. I hear the villagers making a fuss out there." he said. He was really curious. Somewhere in the middle of Cora-san's speech he'd heard someone say pirate. He and Luffy hopped off of his stool, and hurried outside. Rocinante followed them. They rushed towards the dock, but he slipped and fell on his back, and so got left behind for a moment.

Law and Luffy looked up at the huge pirate ship that bore the mark of Akagami no Shanks. Luffy's eyes grew huge, "Cool! Pirates!" he said.

Luffy pulled Law to the bottom of the gang plank, and looked up as Akagami no Shanks, himself, came down. He was laughing and talking to a tall man with long black hair.

Shanks looked down at the two kids in surprise, "Hey, those kids, Ben? Don't you kids know that pirates are dangerous?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm gonna be a pirate someday!" Luffy chimed in.

"Oh? Can you even swim?" Shanks asked, laughter clear in his voice.

"Nope! But I will learn!" he said.

Shanks turned to the panda eyed kid, "What about you?" he asked.

"I've already been a pirate. Perhaps I will be one again, or maybe a Marine, could even choose to be a revolutionary and serve under Dragon." he said with a bloodthirsty grin.

Shanks eyes widened, it wasn't often that you found that sort of intensity in East Blue. He grinned, "I meant about the swimming." he said.

Law blinked, and the blood-thirst left, "No. Never."

Shanks blinked again, could the kid have possibly eaten a devil fruit? That was another rarity in East Blue. "What are your names kids?" he asked.

"Monkey D Luffy."

"Trafalgar D Water Law."

"My name is Shanks. It's a pleasure to meet you two." he said holding his hand out and shaking theirs. He figured that Luffy was related to Garp, but Law was an anomaly. The only place he'd ever heard the last name Water, was in the White City, Flevance. Could this kid have survived the massacre?

He looked up as a tall blonde approached. He recognized him, not him personally, but his family. "Donquixote." he said.

The blonde looked at him in surprise, "How'd you know?" he asked moving forward, only to trip over nothing, start on fire, and fall into the ocean.

Shanks looked at the spot in shock, how on Earth had the man started on fire? He heard Law's panicked voice then, "He can't swim! He ate an Akuma no mi!" Shanks threw his hat and sword at Ben, and dove in.

Luffy looked at Law in confusion then shrugged and climbed up his back for a piggy back ride, waiting for Shanks and the blonde man to reappear.

Shanks dove down deeper into the water, he finally he saw bright blonde hair drifting lazily in the water, almost as though the man wasn't drowning. He wrapped an arm around the man's slim waist, and swam strongly upward. They broke surface, and Ben reached down dragging the blonde out, and laying him down on the pier. Shanks pulled himself up, and watched as the man coughed up water, before sitting up, and smiling at Shanks.

"Thanks for saving me." he said, he reached his hand to Shanks, "My hero." he said.

Shanks really didn't know what to say, so he introduced himself, willing the blush that had formed on his face to leave. The man was really good looking up close, "I'm Akagami no Shanks. I know that you are a Donquixote, but what is your name?" he asked. Damn his blush was stubborn, he was sure it was the crystal grey eyes under the wavy blonde hair.

"Rocinante. My name is Donquixote Rocinante." he said, then turned to Law, "Sorry." his voice was sheepish, and he rubbed the back of his head.

Shanks watched amused as the tall man was chewed out by a little thirteen year old. "Be more careful Cora-san. How do you keep catching on fire? You weren't even smoking at that point! Now you are indebted to a famous pirate. How would Jii-san like that? I hope that you thanked him properly, also, you aren't allowed by the shore unless accompanied by someone who can swim. I already almost lost you. I don't need to really do so." he said, his hands on his hips and Luffy on his back.

"I'm really sorry Law. Can we not tell Tou-san about this? He was already upset about the whole Doffy thing..." he said, then picked up Law, and Luffy, before turning back to Shanks. "I'll buy you a drink." he said.

Shanks grinned, "And I'll take one from you." he said. They walked to the Party Bar followed by Shanks' crew.

An hour later a party was in full swing, and Shanks and Roci were sitting next to each other drinking and talking and laughing every now and then picking on Luffy or Law. Luffy fell for it, but Law was quick with come backs making it even more enjoyable for the grownups.

One comeback had Shanks laughing so hard that he had to hold on to Rocinante or fall over. Law laughed as Cora-san's face lit up bright red.

They partied long into the night, until eventually Law picked up a sleeping Luffy, and dragged Rocinante after him. He put Luffy in their bed and turned to Cora-san, directing him into a chair. He helped the drunk man out of his shirt, and his boots before having him stand up so that Law could remove his pants. Then he tucked Cora-san into bed, and looked at the pair. Cora-san's eyes were blurry with alcohol. "Do you like Shanks-ya?" he asked finally. He'd watched the two men interact, and felt that the liking was mutual.

Corazon blushed, "He's very pretty, but I'm a marine, and he's a pirate. S'not possible." he said a bit sadly.

"Are you gay?" Law asked, genuinely curious. He'd never gotten a signal either way from his adoptive father, so he'd often wondered. His greatest wish was for the blonde to be happy, after all.

Corazon looked pensive, "I think so. I mean, I like women, but they don't really attract me like that. Is that a problem for you Law?" he asked, suddenly looking very worried, as though Law's viewpoint meant the entire world to him, and maybe at that moment it did.

Law shook his head, "No problem for me at all. I have found interest in both genders, myself." he said, then shut the light off, "Go to sleep Cora-san. I'll take care of your hangover in the morning. Sleep well." he said, then left the room to rejoin the party.


	4. Telling their Past

Dawn found Law still awake, and cursing his insomnia. Sure he'd watched a beautiful sunrise, and helped Makino man the bar. Sure he'd watched the moon reflected on the gentle waves, and seen off the Shanks crew to their ship. He'd also gotten to board said ship because he was helping carry their captain. But he loved sleep, he loved to dream, when the dreams weren't nightmares that was. He loved being able to wake up, refreshed for the day.

He sighed and carried another plate to another pirate who was both hungry and hung over. Neither Luffy, nor Cora-san were down stairs yet, nor was Shanks in off the ship.

Just as he was handing Lucky Roux a plate of meat, Shanks walked in the door, a dark aura over his head. Law bet that he had the hangover from hell. He looked about ready to kill someone. Law hurried to the kitchen and got him a strong cup of coffee and a hearty breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage. He placed it in front of Shanks, and watched him stare at the coffee.

Shanks looked at the kid, who somehow looked even more tired than he had the day before, before looking back at the coffee. "Why did you give me that and not some grog?" he asked.

"You've had enough liquor for now. There'll be no grog until after 5 tonight. Drink your coffee and eat your food. Doctor's orders." he said. The man was going to poison his liver.

"What doctor?" Shanks asked, "I don't see a doctor." he groused, glaring at Law who glared back.

Suddenly Cora-san's voice cut in, "Law is a fully certified doctor. If he says something, I'd listen." he said. Law felt his cheeks pinken at the praise.

Shanks looked at the kid in surprise, "Really? That's amazing!" he said. The kid was really young to be a certified doctor.

Law's cheeks went from pink to blazing red in seconds, and he quickly turned away to get Cora-san some breakfast. While he was busy Cora-san turned to Shanks, "How's your head?" he asked.

"Feels like a Sea-king decided to use it as a chew toy. Yours?" Shanks asked in reply.

"'Bout the same actually." Rocinante said, grimacing at the harsh sound of his fresh coffee cup hitting the bar. A steaming plate of biscuits and sausage was placed in front of him, a small cup of white gravy on the side.

He looked up at Law and smiled in thanks. Law just waved him off, "I'll fix you after you're done eating." his gaze slid to Shanks, "I'll even fix your friend for you Cora-san." he said with a grin. Rocinante blushed, and started eating.

He didn't notice Shanks look at him with speculation in his eyes, but Law did. "You eat up too, or I won't fix you until you do." he said sternly. Shanks began eating quickly. He didn't know what Law meant by fix, but if Roci seemed eager for it, then it had to be a good thing.

When they had finished their food, and Makino had grabbed their plates, Law raised a hand, and lifted his pointer and middle finger up, "Room." he said. The blue room bubble expanded around the two men in front of him, and he did a quick diagnostic scan. "Be more careful Cora-san, you still have a few broken ribs, and a fractured scapula. Also, why didn't you tell me that you'd dislocated your shoulder. Baka." he said. Then turned to Shanks, "Be easier on your liver. If you aren't then you will develop cirrhosis, and die. Also, have your ship's doctor fix you displaced back. It'll make it much easier for you to use your sword." he said. Then he manipulated the neurons in their brains to get rid of their hangovers. Finally he dropped his room.

Shanks blinked when the pain disappeared. "That was amazing. Also, that's why my back was hurting? Huh, who'd have guessed." he said with a grin.

Law just sighed, "I'm going to call Jii-chan so he doesn't think Garp-ya murdered us on accident, and then I am going to try to sleep. I haven't gotten any since I woke up yesterday morning." he said.

Shanks watched him walk away, "I've been wondering about that. Your dad knows Garp?" he asked.

Rocinante nodded, "They've been friends forever." he said.

"So who is your dad?" Shanks inquired.

Rocinante smiled, "Sengoku. He took me in off the streets after my brother ki- er, family troubles." he finished lamely. He didn't feel like talking about his father's death at the hands of his brother.

Shanks' jaw dropped, "Admiral Sengoku? Buddha Sengoku? And your brother is Doflamingo right?" he asked.

Rocinante nodded. "You never did answer me yesterday when I asked how you knew I was a Donquixote." he said suddenly remembering.

Shanks just laughed, "Oh yeah. You look a lot like your brother. The blond hair, the way you walk. But you are much more clumsy than I recall him being." he said laughing.

Rocinante smiled sadly, "Yeah. Doffy isn't known for being clumsy." the words Ruthless and Blood-thirsty rang in his head, quickly followed by Cruel and Sadistic. His brother was pure evil, and absolutely unapologetic about it.

"Why does Law call you Cora-san?" he asked.

Rocinante snorted out a laugh, "When he first met me, I was undercover as a Donquixote Pirate. My brother had given me the highest seat in his crew, the Heart Seat, or Corazon. After we tried to kill each other, and eventually got to know each other, Corazon, and Bastard became Cora-san and Baka. It is his way of saying he loves me, without actually saying the words. We saved each other's lives you know. I saved him from Amber Lead sickness, and he saved me from Doffy."

Shanks watched the man's facial expressions through out the entire story. The man's expressions were very telling. There was definitely love between the two, and quite the history. He'd been right about Flavance, he realized. He also realized that Law hadn't been kidding when he'd said that he'd already been a pirate. "What about Law and Doflamingo. How did Law end up with him?" he asked.

"Law came in, his entire city had just been executed and he'd managed to escape by hiding with the dead bodies. He'd strapped himself with explosives, and demanded to be made a member, or he'd blow them all up. He just wanted to attack, and kill as many associated with the world government as he could. Doffy saw himself in him. And agreed to take him in. Doffy knew that Law was dying, but he trained him to be a doctor, and started grooming him to take over the Heart Seat." he said.

Shanks couldn't believe what he was hearing, the thin pale kid who had ordered him to drink no grog till after 5, had been trained to be the right hand of one of the deadliest, and most sadistic pirate captains in West Blue, and, if he were being honest, in Paradise. What kind of monster did it take to use a child like that? "How old was Law when he joined and started training?" he asked.

"Ten."

The kid had been trained for around three years? How was he sane?

As though sensing Shanks' question, Rocinante smiled, "Law is strong." he said. And Shanks could only nod silently.

Law picked up the dendenmushi receiver, and dialed his grandfather. It rang for a bit before the receiver was picked up on the other end, "Sengoku speaking."

"Hi Jii-san." Law said.

"Ah! Law! How are you and Rocinante getting along, where ever you are? Apparently Garp doesn't trust me enough to tell me where, something about keeping his grandson safe from absolute justice or something. Not like it's Gol D Roger's kid or anything." he grumbled.

"Not that any child of Roger's would deserve to die for his father's crimes. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Jii-chan." Law said coldly. "That's like saying that Cora-san deserves to die because of Doffy. Or I deserve to die because I am of Flevance." he said.

Sengoku was quiet. Why did the kid always cut to the heart of the matter and make him feel stupid. He'd never thought of it like that. Was that what Garp had been trying to say? He did the only thing he could, he apologized, "I am sorry. You are right. Now, tell me how your stay is?" he said.

Law rolled his eyes, "Boring. Cora-san fell into the ocean, and a kind man fished him out. I made a friend, he made a friend, and the island is peaceful. Cora-san has a crush on the kind man, and Luffy clings like an octopus in his sleep." he said, abbreviating the events a lot. Cora-san had asked him not to tell Jii-chan that it was a pirate after all. "You?" he asked.

"Oh, paper work, Garp breaking my walls, and causing structural damage. And-" he was cut off by a knock at the door, "Come in." he called, "Ah, Kuzan. I was just talking to my grandson." he said.

Kuzan's voice came over the snail, "Hello Law. How's the panda sleeping?" he asked.

Law smiled, he'd grown fond of the ice user, and his Lazy Justice. He didn't like Sakazuki with his Absolute Justice, or Borsalino, who looked like a Pedophile. "Hello Kuzan-san. Not so well, actually. I was just about to try napping." he said.

"Ah." Kuzan said, "A nap sounds good. Sleep well little panda." he said, then Law heard snoring. He laughed as he heard Sengoku curse.

"Good night Jii-san." he said.

"But I wanted to talk more." Sengoku whined a bit, then sighed, "I will call back tonight. Sleep well Law." he said, then hung up.

Law hung up his receiver, and rubbed one of the dendenmushi's eyestalks, and listened to it purr, before kicking off his shoes, and falling into the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Secret of the Gramps

Law awoke to Cora-san and Luffy talking animatedly to each other. He was glad that they got along, truly he was, but couldn't they do it somewhere else? What time was it even? He grumbled and got up, Luffy and Roci stopped talking, and looked at him, before breaking into smiles, "Good morning!" they chimed together. Perhaps they got along too well... Law would decide later.

Luffy handed him breakfast, it looked like it had gone through a blender. "I made it!" Luffy said proudly. "But I ate the bread cause Roci told me you didn't like it." he said.

"Thank you Luffy-ya." Law said before eyeing the congealing mass on his plate. He took a bite and about gagged, but seeing the excited look on Luffy's face he swallowed it. The beaming grin on Luffy's face was enough to make him eat more of it.

He figured that his taste buds went numb sometime after the fifth bite. Somewhere between eating an eggshell, and eating a dried chili pepper. When he asked for something to drink, Luffy cheerfully handed him a cup of coffee. Law dreaded it, but found it wasn't too bad, until he got to the bottom and it was pure chocolate syrup.

He finished eating quickly and thanked Luffy before sending him off with the dishes. "Did you monitor him at all Cora-san?" he asked.

Cora-san nodded, "Yup! I helped. I made the coffee, and the potatoes." he said.

Law grimaced, but turned it into a smile, "Thank you for the food Cora-san." he said, then got out of bed. He'd never sleep again if he had to wake up to that kind of food. "Did you call Jii-chan last night? He had to go when I talked to him." he said.

Rocinante looked at Law in shock.

Law looked at the familiar wide-eyed, slack jawed expression that Cora-san got on his face when he forgot something. "It's fine. Let's call him together now." he said. He hid a grin as Corazon sent him a relieved smile. He really wondered how he had survived without him. He grabbed the dendenmushi then climbed up onto Cora's lap.

"Purupuru. Purupuru. Kachak. Hello, this is Sengoku." the dendenmushi said after Law dialed the number.

"Hello, Otou-san."

"Hi, Jii-san." They said one after the other.

"Rocinante! Law! It's good to hear from you since I didn't get another call last night..." said Sengoku, trailing off. He could practically see the guilty look on Roci's face, and he silently chuckled.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Rocinante burst out. He looked so dejected that Law couldn't help the outburst of laughter. That started Sengoku laughing. After figuring out what was so funny, Rocinante pouted, "No love." he muttered.

"Incorrect, Cora-san. If we didn't love you, we wouldn't pick on you. Young boys are notorious for it, but you'd know all about that hm?" Law said with an innocent grin.

Rocinante felt his face heat up as a blush took over his features, "I-I have n-no id-dea what you're talking about..." he said looking off to the side, and coughing delicately. Law snorted, and Sengoku started choking from trying to hold in his laughter. The kid was so obvious... He didn't know how Roci could go undercover, and be just fine, but the second you hinted at him liking someone, and all of his lying abilities went out the proverbial porthole.

Roci decided to change subjects, he would be as smooth as he could be about it, otherwise they would laugh at him again, "Law ate eggshells." he said then smacked himself in the forehead, "I mean, how have you been?" he muttered. Oh yeah, he was smooth, about as smooth as broken glass...

He waited for the laughter. When it didn't come, he tuned back to the conversation.

"You ate eggshells Law? Is that some new health fad? Should I start eating eggshells too?" Sengoku asked seriously. Rocinante felt like if his jaw dropped any farther, it would fall off. This was the man second from the top of the Marines. He looked at Law who had the exact same expression. Rocinante was surprised to find that it was the same face he made when he ended up drug along at someone else's pace over a stupid (to him) matter.

Sengoku heard his son start laughing, and then, "Crack. AH CORA-SAN! WATER! WHERE DID THAT CANDLE COME FROM ANYWAYS?" Sengoku sighed, every single call this happened. He couldn't remember a single call ever where Roci didn't start himself on fire or fall down a cliff or something. After a few moments of pandemonium, things quieted down. "So about those eggshells?" he asked.

He heard Law sigh, "I ate them because a little kid made me breakfast, and he got eggshells in it. It's not overly beneficial to your health, but by all means, eat them if you wish Jii-chan." Law said in a dead pan tone.

Sengoku didn't know what to say to that. He'd been certain that if Law did something weird, there was a good reason for it. "Er... Um, I have to go. I have to feed my paper work and do my goat." he said, there was an awkward silence before he realized what he'd said, "I MEAN I HAVE TO FEED MY GOAT AND DO MY PAPERWORK!" he said then hung up. His face was bright red. He turned around only to find Borsalino sitting in a chair behind him.

"I always knew there was something off about you and that goat Sengoku-sama." the man said, then flashed away leaving Sengoku to stew in his misery.

Law stared at the dendenmushi in his hand, then looked at Cora-san who looked entirely too pale. "Let's go get some fresh air, and perhaps bleach our brains of that terrible image?" Law asked, already hopping off of Cora-san's lap. Rocinante nodded. He might be clumsy and not particularly smooth, but his father took the cake for most awkward thing said, ever.

He let Law lead him. He was so shocked that he didn't even trip once.

When they got to the bar it was empty save for Shanks. Shanks looked up and greeted them. "Hey guys! Whoa, Rocinante! You look terrible, like you found out your dad fucks goats or something." he said.

Law saw Cora-san's face take on a completely shocked visage. Then Shanks started laughing, "Relax, I went up to get you guys and heard the end of the call." he said, then lifted his hands in an apologetic gesture, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist." he said.

Law snorted, but was pleased to see that the crimson haired man was bringing color back to Cora's face. "Shanks-ya, have you seen Luffy? I expected to find him here with you, but he's not." he said.

"Hm? The anchor? I think he said something about finding Yassop for swimming lessons." Shanks said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He watched Rocinante out of the corner of his eye the entire time he talked to Law. Finally Law was done questioning him, and ran off after telling him to watch after his Cora-san. Shanks just chuckled, and turned his gaze fully to the tall blonde. "Care for a drink Rocinante?" he asked, his tone practically purring.


	6. Problems and Kisses

Shanks had been docked at Foosha Village for a week already, and he felt absolutely no need to go back to sea yet. He was entirely captivated by the tall, blonde marine on vacation, and the two young boys that resided with him. He saw a huge amount of potential in the youngest. Luffy reminded him so much of his captain. He thought about the other kid. How did he describe Law? The kid saw so much. He often times wished that Law would see a little less, especially when it came to him and Rocinante. They hadn't done anything yet, just spent a lot of time together, but Law had already given Shanks his blessing. The kid had also given a truly terrifying, 'hurt him and I'll kill you.' speech. It might have been so scary because the damn kid had ambushed him, and sliced his legs and arms off so that they could stand face to face.

Shanks rubbed his joints, what a terrifying power. Suddenly, he caught sight of Roci, and he perked up, "Roci." he called out trotting over to the man he was a little more than a bit in love with. His heart stuttered when Rocinante shot him a happy grin. The sun had nothing on the man when he smiled.

"Shanks." he said in greeting as the shorter man pulled him into a tight hug. Roci wrapped his arms around the man, returning the hug. His heart was pounding. Their, was it a relationship?, had grown more physical over the week that Shanks had been here. Rocinante wanted more, only with this man, he wanted more than just hugs, and the occasional hand touching.

He was worried though. When he left here, he would be a marine again, and Shanks would still be a pirate. His worry must have shown on his face because when Shanks had pulled away and looked at him, he'd gotten a suddenly determined look, and had pulled Roci towards the forest.

When they were just inside it, Shanks pushed Roci down to sit on the ground, "Tell me what's wrong. You've been worried about something for a while. You get the same look on your face every time I touch you. If you don't like it tell me." Shanks said, his heart breaking a little.

Rocinante looked at him in surprise, "NO! That's not it. I love it when you touch me." he said then blushed bright red, and averted his eyes. Yup, smooth as broken glass.

Shanks looked at him and grinned, "Really?" he murmured, then brought his hand up, laying it against Roci's cheek, his thumb brushing the skin by his mouth. As he watched, Rocinante's pupil's dilated, and his lips parted slightly, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "That's good. I like touching you." he said, his thumb coming to a rest on Rocinante's lower lip.

Rocinante felt his heart pounding, and felt his breath catch in his lungs. He'd gotten the impression that the man liked him too, but the hunger in the red head's eyes was more than he'd ever hoped. He felt his body react. Kami, he wanted this, but the doubts and worries were still there.

Shanks saw them, "Tell me what's wrong Roci." he said softly.

Rocinante looked down, "I'm a Marine, and you're a pirate. What happens when I leave this island, and I go back to my duties?" he asked, his voice just as soft.

Shanks suddenly understood why Rocinante had looked so desperately sad sometimes. He lifted Roci's face so that he could look him in the eyes, "We will still be friends. Absolute justice isn't the only justice out there. If that doesn't work for you, you could always join my crew." he said with a lightning quick grin. Rocinante blinked, and then he grinned back. He hadn't thought of that.

Then his smile turned a bit predatory, "Friends?" he asked, "Is that all? I was under the impression that you wanted something more from me." he said tilting his head to press his cheek into Shanks' palm.

Shanks didn't say anything, but a light entered his eyes, and then his lips were pressed against Rocinante's. It felt like lightning, it whipped and sizzled, stemming from where their closed lips pressed against each other. Shanks slid his tongue out, and brushed it along the seam of Roci's lips, tasting, sampling, and begging. He slid his body onto Rocinante's, straddling his hips. Heat sprung from every place their bodies met.

Roci opened his lips, giving in to the man above him. The wet appendage swept into his mouth, tasting him, and mapping his mouth. He moved his tongue, meeting Shanks' in an intricate dance, that had him moaning, and wrapping his arms around the red head's neck, pulling him closer. Shanks' fingers carded through his hair, before gripping the strands.

The stubble brushing against his face was intoxicating. Roci had never really liked facial hair on his men before, but on Shanks, it only made the fire burning in him burn brighter.

Finally Shanks pulled away as the need for air became urgent. A string of saliva connected them for a moment as they sat their panting, their pupils blown as desire raged through them.

Neither of them noticed Law walking away, a smile on his face as they fell into another kiss.


	7. A Growing (Crazy) Family

Law cursed his life as he chased around a giggling Luffy. This was all Shanks' fault, the bastard had gone sailing to do pirate stuff for a week. That in itself wasn't bad, sure Cora-san was a bit mopey that his boyfriend was gone, but other than that, nothing bad had come of it. No, the bad part was when the red-headed bastard came back. He'd brought Luffy candy. Not only was candy bad for you, but Luffy now had enough energy to power around fifty marine bases.

He supposed it was his own stupidity that he was watching Luffy. He'd taken one look at how happy Cora-san was to see the pirate, and he'd offered to play with Luffy so that they could "catch up." Which had made Shanks laugh, and Corazon blush.

He watched as Luffy climbed a tree and jumped onto a roof close to it. "Never again. Fucking banning candy." he muttered as he ran after the ball of energy. He stayed on the ground as he ran along the houses following Luffy's erratic rooftop sprint.

He felt his heart stop as Luffy slipped and came crashing down, "Shit!" he cussed as he ran to catch the kid. They collided with a painful thud. Law dumped Luffy off of him, and started his room, running a diagnostic on him. When he found out that nothing was wrong he let out the breath he'd been holding. Relief flooding him that the idiot was safe. He frowned, when had he started really caring about the Monkey. Damn it, he didn't want to deal with this. He only needed to care about Cora-san, and his Jii-chan he supposed. Now he had Luffy, and Baka Shanks too.

He saw Luffy make a move to run off again, so he stole Luffy's legs. "Stay still you brat. You could have broken your neck, or died. Think of how that would have made your Grampa, or Shanks, or Cora-san feel? Or me? Did you even think of that you idiot?" he hissed.

Luffy looked at his older friend. The thirteen year old looked exasperated, and upset. Luffy started to sniffle. "S-sorry T-torao. I'm s-sorry." he said, big fat tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I'll be more careful, so can I have my legs back? I p-promise not to run on rooftops anymore." he said.

Law sighed, and put Luffy's legs back on. Luffy stood up then threw his arms around Law's neck, and hugged him tightly. Law froze. His brain forgot what to do, and his eyes searched around frantically until he saw Shanks' first mate Ben miming putting arms around someone and hugging. Law brought up his hands, and hugged Luffy back. His panic disappeared. Luffy pulled away and smiled at him before running off. He was being exaggeratedly careful, but Law felt it was better than earlier.

He walked over to where Ben was smoking a cigarette, "Thank you Beckmann-san." he said bowing his head slightly.

Ben looked down at the teenager. The kid always looked so serious. "No problem. You can call me Ben though. Why'd you look so panicked?" he asked, dropping his cigarette, and stomping it out. His captain was dating the kid's dad, but he, the first mate, had never actually talked to Law before.

"When he hugged me, I forgot what to do. I haven't had anyone hug me like that since Lamie..." he dropped off, his eyes turned shadowed. Flevance still haunted him.

Ben saw the shadows and frowned. A kid shouldn't have that look. It rubbed him wrong. "Come sit over here with me Law. We haven't ever talked before." he said, and motioned to a shady spot where they could sit in peace, but Law could still watch Luffy.

Law shrugged and did as he was bid. He didn't see any harm in it. He was tired of chasing Luffy anyways. He'd been doing it for hours already. He sat down in the shade, and looked up at Ben as the man sat next to him, already lighting another cigarette. "What do you wish to talk about Ben-ya?" he asked.

The older man glanced down at the teen, and a small smile tilted his lips, "Anything. My captain has fallen in love with your dad. By our crew's standards, that makes you family. Welcome to it by the way." he said then took a long drag on his smoke.

Law groaned, "My family is becoming too complicated. High ranking Marines and powerful pirates. My life used to be so simple. My parents were doctors, and my entire city was dying of poisoning. It was simple. Search for a cure, and hope you found it before you died. Now its all 'My brother wants to kill you and me, Law' and 'Don't tell Sengoku that his son has fallen in love with a pirate.' Let's not forget the whole 'You can be what ever you want to be Law, but if you become a pirate or a revolutionary, your grandfather will hunt you down, and you will most likely be executed.' thing. And now I am having a conversation with the first mate of Akagami no Shanks, who will very likely become my Okaa-san before too long." he said, then looked Ben in the eye. "Thanks for the welcome." he said as though he hadn't just had a mini-rant about family.

Ben started laughing, "Oh God. I hadn't thought about it like that. Shanks as the mother. That's great." he laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach, "I haven't laughed this hard in years!" he said.

Law was a bit stunned, then he started laughing too. He found himself thinking, for the first time, that maybe having a family wasn't so bad, even a large, crazy family.


	8. Stress Eating

Shanks sat at the bar, holding hands with Roci as he regaled the kids with tales from his latest adventure. He'd just gotten back into port. He had found something really interesting. An Akuma no mi, he didn't know which one, but he could sell it for a lot of money. As he told his story he watched how Law moved over to sit with Ben, obviously tired of Shanks' embellished version of events. Shanks was a bit surprised that Ben got on so well with the kid. Usually Ben liked to stay to the back, just observing things. Now he was talking to a teenager about an adventure that hadn't been really exciting. Well, that's what he was guessing they were talking about anyways.

He turned his attention back to the anchor sitting beside him. Luffy had grown a little bit since he'd last seen him. His gaze strayed to the crescent scar under Luffy's left eye, and he sighed. The kid was so unpredictable. He still didn't know what he'd been thinking with that knife. Brat was lucky he hadn't damaged the eye itself.

Shaking off the memory, Shanks picked on Luffy telling him he was just a child, then handing him a glass of milk. Luffy accepted it right away, and Shanks laughed saying that his point was proven. He saw Ben sweat drop in the corner.

He turned to Roci as his lover said something. Then he heard munching, he turned back to Luffy, "What'cha doing Anchor?" he asked.

"Eating my stress away." Luffy said, a pout obvious in his voice.

Shanks laughed until he saw what exactly Luffy was eating, "LUFFY! Spit it out!" He picked the kid up by his feet and shook him, "Throw it up if you have to!" he said only for Luffy to stretch, and hit his face on the floor.

"Wha-?" Luffy asked.

Shanks sighed and set the brat down, "Luffy that was an Akuma no Mi. It gave you the power to stretch." he said.

Luffy's lower li wobbled, "I can still be a pirate though, right? All I have to do is learn how to swim." he said.

"Luffy, once you've eaten an Akuma no mi, you can never swim again. Just ask Roci or Law." he said. Luffy looked really shocked.

He was silent for a whole moment, looking like he was processing something, then a smile burst forth, "Then I will become a pirate who never falls in the water!" he said proudly.

The sound of a palm hitting someone's forehead had Shanks looking around. He saw Law who was now sporting a hand shaped red mark, partially hidden by a pulled down hat. He understood the kids feelings. He had an idea that Luffy had absolutely no chance of never falling in the water.

He turned to look at Roci who was extremely pale. "What's wrong Roci?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Rocinante looked at him for a moment before answering, "I'm going to have to tell Garp that his grandson ingested an Akuma no Mi." he got even more pale, "Oh God, he's going to kill me! Especially after the knife incident." he said.

Shanks winced. Oh.


	9. Lessons and Missing Pieces

Luffy was happy. He'd always been so bored, so alone. He hated to be alone. Now, he had his friend Law, and Roci. Shanks and his crew were there too. Sure they sometimes left to go a-pirating, but they always came back just like they said they would. He was also really happy because Shanks and Roci had gotten together. He liked seeing them happy. He also liked seeing Law with Ben. They got along really well. Every now and then he would see Law's face turn red when he was around Ben, but when ever Luffy asked about it, Law denied it.

Personally, he thought that Law liked Ben, like Roci liked Shanks. His womanly instincts told him so! At least that's what Makino always said whenever she thought something. Was it different for him? He mentally shrugged, who cared. He was too preoccupied by the bandits in the bar to care. His thoughts came to a screeching halt. OH YEAH! The Bandits! He turned his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean no more alcohol? Then what are these pirates drinking? Water?" the bandit Higma, or Higumbi or something said.

"I'm sorry. They are drinking the last of it." Makino apologized. Luffy wondered why she was so nervous. Roci and Shanks wouldn't let the bandits hurt her! Luffy looked around, where was Roci? He could see Law sitting next to Ben. Both males had their attention riveted to the scene unfolding in front of them. That made Luffy look back just in time to see Shanks offer a bottle of alcohol to the mean looking bandit. Shanks was so nice, Luffy thought happily.

Then the bandit broke the bottle and shoved Shanks off of his stool, "What is one measly bottle of Booze to us? That's not even a good warm up!" the bandit growled. That made Luffy angry. He started yelling at the bandit, but Shanks stopped him. Luffy watched in disbelief as Shanks asked Makino for a rag to clean up the spilled alcohol. The bandit whipped out his sword and broke everything on the bar stating that if Shanks liked cleaning so much, he'd give him more to do. Then the bandits left.

He wondered why Shanks didn't beat them up. He was a strong pirate! Instead, Shanks was laughed at by his crew, and then Shanks started laughing too. Luffy felt tears fill his eyes as anger coursed through him. He yelled at Shanks and called him a coward, stating how he couldn't believe that he'd looked up to him. He'd seen sadness flash in Shanks' eyes as he ran away. He saw Law start to come after him, but Ben stopped him. Luffy was glad for it. He was so angry, and now he felt bad. He hadn't meant to make Shanks sad.

Luffy ran into the forest, and climbed a tree hiding in it. He sniffled and tried to cross his arms, but only one moved. He looked down and saw that he'd gotten his hand stuck in a crevice. He yanked at it, but his arm only stretched. He gave up and figured that he'd get it unstuck later. Shank had told him that he'd need to practice with his new power. His eyes filled with tears. Stupid Shanks, stupid Luffy.

His anger had already left him, and now he was just sad. And guilty. He wanted to apologize to Shanks, but didn't know how, and he didn't want to apologize in front of Shanks' crew. He buried his head in his free arm. He cried silently, and in the peace of the tree he almost fell asleep. He was startled out of his half asleep state because he suddenly sensed that he wasn't alone. He lifted up his head and looked down, finding Shanks standing at the base of the tree looking up at him. Luffy sniffled again, his feelings all rushing back, and tears started to fall again.

Shanks didn't say anything, just held up his hands to Luffy. Luffy jumped at him, his hand coming unstuck. Shanks caught him, and held him tightly. Neither said anything for a while, Shanks just held the small boy as sobs wracked his body.

When Luffy had calmed down enough to talk, Shanks just settled him on his hip. Luffy looked at the red head in the eyes, "I'm sorry Shanks. I don't think your weak, I'm sorry I yelled." he said his eyes brimming with tears again. Shanks gathered Luffy close and shushed him.

"I know Luffy. I know. You probably did think I was weak at that time, but I need you to listen closely. Sometimes, a man doesn't need to fight to win. I won that fight by not engaging." he said, then he smiled, "But sometimes you need to fight to protect those who are important to you." he said. Luffy sniffled and nodded. Shanks grinned and ruffled his hair, "Now lets go back and find Law, he was worried about you. Cora-san and the rest too." he said.

Luffy smiled at him, "Shanks. I don't have a dad. But I imagine that if I did, he'd be like you." he said.

Shanks blushed. Kids were so open, they said what they thought. "Yeah. And if I had a kid, I'd want him to be an anchor like you." he said, then he grinned, "But I'd teach him how to swim. Then he wouldn't be an anchor anymore." he said.

Luffy pouted and pulled on the bright red strands, "Shanks is a meanie." he said, then he grinned. "Yup. Shanks can be my dad!" he said, "I've decided!" he laughed loudly as they entered the bar.

Shanks just grinned.

Rocinante looked at him and smiled, he was glad that they had worked out their differences. He watched as Shanks set Luffy down, and the boy scampered over to where Law and Ben were sitting. His previous mood was obviously gone. Roci held his hand out to the pirate as he approached him. His tummy fluttered when Shanks gasped it, and kissed his knuckles. "All better Shanks?" he asked softly.

"Yup." the pirate said, pulling the taller man down to kiss him. Then he turned around and let Roci wrap his arms around him, and they leaned against a wall. "Y'know. That kid said that he'd decided that I'm his father. Will he be okay when I leave?" he asked.

Rocinante could clearly hear the worry tinging the man's voice. "He's thought of you as a father for quite a while already. He will be fine. He is strong. Besides, your influence on him is stronger than Garp's. He'll come to you on the high seas. I see great things from him, but, then, so do you." Roci stated. He saw Shanks touch his straw hat, and knew that he was right.

Shanks had told him the story behind the hat, and the man's trust had warmed him. He nuzzled the top of Shanks' head, he loved this man. He looked out over the bar at his son, and his lover's crew. He was growing to love them all. This feeling, he knew then that this was what Doffy had been missing, and suddenly he felt sad. He just held Shanks tighter, and let the world move around him.


	10. Secret Lovers and Secret Plans

Shanks was sleeping soundly in bed next to Rocinante when Roci's dendenmushi rang. They'd stayed the night in the inn, because the boys had wanted to sleep on the ship, and the two had wanted some alone time. What an alone time it had been. Shanks felt pleasantly sore as he woke up. Roci was up too, already reaching for the receiver. "Morning." he said on a yawn.

"Rocinante? I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I was getting worried. You and Law haven't contacted me in a while." Sengoku's voice came over the line. Roci was sitting up straight in a second, uncaring that the blanket slipped off, revealing his nudity to Shanks' pleased eyes. The man had a truly delicious body.

"Tou-san! Er, sorry about that... Um, we've been busy." he said quickly, his eyes glancing to the amused face of Shanks as the man stretched. He moved closer to Roci, and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling silently. He wondered if it was bad to think about how fuckable someone was while said person was talking to their dad, especially when said dad happened to be an admiral in the Marines, and he was a pirate.

"Busy? With what? You're somewhere in the East Blue aren't you? How busy can you be?" his father asked him, bewilderment clear in his voice. Shanks smiled, there was lots to entertain Roci in East Blue. Things like Shanks, Shanks, Law and Luffy, and even more Shanks. Yeah, loads.

"Well, um... I, it's been, er, you know... Kids. Yes, that's it, kids, and maybe um.. Imighthavefoundaboyfriend, andthatmademebusytoo..." he said quickly, his face bright red.

Shanks snickered quietly, makin Roci's blush darken even more. His lover was so adorable, so he licked a strip at the base of his throat. It was so cute how Roci was attempting to ignore him while having an awkward conversation with his father.

Oblivious to what was currently going on, Sengoku was blushing on the other end too, he really didn't want to know what was keeping Roci busy with his boyfriend. Well, he knew, obviously, but he didn't want to think about it. "That's er, lovely son... Have fun. Can I talk to Law? I'll leave you alone." he said.

Rocinante winced, "He's not here right now actually. He was having a camp out with Garp's grandson. I think they were having an adventure." he said. It was hard to come up with partial truths when a certain pirate was nibbling on him like he was the man's favorite candy.

Sengoku was really quiet, "Is that your way of saying that they are playing pirates..." he asked, really, the games children played. Always wanting to be the bad guys.

"Perhaps." Roci squeaked, damn he was bad at this. Shanks had to bite down on the man's shoulder to keep from laughing out loud, and giving himself away.

Rocinante shivered as the teeth gripped down on him, and heat flooded through him. Shanks noticed, and set his hands to wandering.

Roci shivered again as one of Shanks' fingers brushed a nipple, and the other wandered lower to grasp his hardening length. "Otou-san, I've got to go. I'll have Law call you when he gets back. Love you." he said then threw the receiver at the dendenmushi.

The last thing Sengoku heard was, "God damn it Sha-" and the line cut off. Then he realized what had been happening, and his face blushed bright red. Garp, who was sitting right across from him started laughing uproariously.

"I remember when that happened to me, when I was talking with Dragon. Next thing I knew, I had a grandson, but you won't have that problem will you my friend?" Garp guffawed.

Sengoku just placed his hands on his head and sighed, "No, my luck it'll be a mountain bandit or something. The kid never did anything normally." he said.

Garp just laughed again, and crunched on some rice crackers. "So Senny, how long are you planning on having me leave them there? You know that I'll have to visit my cute future Marine less as long as they are there." he said. He was serious. Roci had given him quite the talking to all those months ago when he'd thrown Law and Luffy off the cliff.

"I know. I know. It's been almost a year now hasn't it? Ah, that reminds me. Akagami no Shanks was seen in the East Blue. Mostly around Dawn Island and the surrounding area. Maybe you can catch him the next time you go to visit your grandson. If it's in your path. Since you refuse to tell me where he is. You act like I'm going to execute him if I know where he is." Sengoku muttered. Truthfully, a few months before and he would have, but after Law had chewed him out, he'd done quite a bit of rethinking.

He looked down at his paperwork, and completely missed Garp tense up. "Say Senny, I'm gonna go check on my grandson. I haven't trained him in a while. But I have a new, completely not dangerous, idea. I think that it would be good for Law an Rocinante too. So, I was thinking that I'd move them from where ever they currently are, and put them in a place that is like a training ground of sorts, only you can live there. I've spent lots of time there myself." he said. He crunched on a cracker a he watched Sengoku's face. He was planning on moving Luffy anyways, but he didn't want to separate him from his friend just yet, even if he was planning on giving him another, besides, the two brats together might be good for the other brat he cared for.

Sengoku finally nodded, "Very well. I think Rocinante, especially, would like to help teach Luffy to defend himself. He's grown rather attached to your grandson." he said, then stood up, and walked around his desk, "Come on Garp, we've new recruits that we can tortur- I mean, train." he said.

Garp followed his lead, loudly laughing as he walked through a wall leaving a huge hole, "Alright, then I have to go." he said.


	11. What's an arm to a life?

"Luffy. Cora-san and I are going into the forest. I'm going to show him the cliff that your grandpa threw us off of. Can I trust you to stay in town and not get into trouble? Shanks should be back today." Law said hiking his pack onto his shoulders. He told Luffy the cliff story, but really they were going for a picnic and to spend time together talking. They hadn't done that in a while, and he missed it. Plus, Luffy would eat all the food.

Luffy grinned and nodded, "I can stay out of trouble Law!" he said then held up his pinky finger, "I promise." he said.

Law snorted, but took the pinky anyways, "Very well. We'll be back around noon. That should be when Shanks arrives too. He called Cora-san earlier." he said, then waved as Luffy ran to the bar. He rolled his eyes, and turned towards Cora-san who was smiling brightly. Law smiled in return and they started on. It was a nicely sunny day, and the weather was warm. It was a perfect day for a picnic. Law felt excitement fill him. He didn't often get to do something that he really enjoyed, besides, it would take his mind off of Ben. It was hard to believe that the man was the same age as the captain. (It didn't matter to Law that the man was thirteen years older than him. Love was love, and he knew how precious it was.) He missed him.

He shook it off as they started trekking up the path. The forest was beautiful with beams of golden sunlight streaming through the emerald foliage. He was a bit surprised when Cora-san started humming some strange tune about half an hour into their hike. "What are you singing Cora-san?" he asked.

Corazon looked back at Law and grinned, "It's a song Luffy made up about the jungle." he said. Law just blinked at him then shrugged. He just snorted a bit in amusement when the humming started again.

Back in the village Luffy was enjoying spending time with Makino. He'd decided to help her run the bar. He figured that he'd stay out of trouble that way. He'd made a promise after all. Makino had set him to washing dishes, and he was trying really hard not to break anything. He did really well for an hour, then he got bored.

Makino watched the little boy start wiggling. It was obvious that he wanted to do something else, so she took pity on him, "Luffy. Why don't you sit down and eat some lunch now? Shanks and Rocinante should both be back soon." she said, a plate of food already ready for Luffy.

Luffy grinned, "Thanks Makino!" he said happily, and started to eat.

He hadn't been eating long when the doors to the bar burst open and the mountain bandits entered. Luffy wrinkled his brow, but ignored them. Shanks had told him that he didn't always need to fight, plus he'd promised Law not to get in any trouble. He saw how Makino's face paled, but she smiled anyways, and moved to serve them.

They were loud, and obnoxious, but Luffy studiously ignored them until the leader, Higufa, Higashi, Higuro, Luffy couldn't remember the name, started talking about the pirates.

"It's much nicer in here without those cowardly cleaning pirates stinking up the place." the leader said.

"You said it Higuma-sama!" one of the bandits laughed.

Luffy ignored them as long as he could and then he turned around, "Take that back you damned mountain ape! Shanks is way cooler and braver than you could ever dream of being." he snarled. All eyes turned to him, and Higuma stood up.

A short distance away, the Red Force was drawing closer to Foosha, and a certain red haired captain was really excited, and, to a less noticeable extent, so was the first mate. "Roci said that they should be going back to HQ soon, Ben." Shanks said, then he slid a sly grin over to his first mate, "That means Law too. So when we head back to the New World, they'll be really close at hand, eh?" he said. It amused him (probably way too much) that his first mate had feelings for a thirteen year old. Not that Ben had any plans to do anything about it till the kid got older, but it was still amusing.

Ben shot a glare at his captain, and long time friend, "Hm." was all he said, and Shanks pouted. The long haired man was no fun to tease because he didn't react much, no blushing, or denial, or anything. Shanks sighed. He could see Foosha drawing nearer, and with the little village, so did his lover. He slipped a hand in his pocket, and fingered a slim banded ring that rested there.

As they got nearer to the shore, Shanks was surprised to see that no one was there to greet them. It was unusual, and made his stomach twist a bit. "Ben." he said, and Ben nodded, something was wrong.

They docked quickly, and walked through the village to where they could hear people talking. Shanks felt his heart stop, but he put on a smile, "Mah. What's this? I was wondering why no one was at the dock to meet us." he said, his words directed at everyone, but his eyes on Luffy who was on the ground under the mountain bandit's boot.

The bandits snickered when they saw them, "What? Done cleaning everything?" Higuma taunted.

Shanks ignored him, "Could you let my friend go?" he asked pleasantly, his stance non-threatening.

Higuma snorted, "No. He made me angry, and no one who makes me angry lives! I've killed many men! and he will be one more notch on my belt." the man declared.

Shanks started walking forward when suddenly gun was pressed to his temple, "Don't get any closer." the bandit smirked.

"So you are laying your life on the line?" Shanks asked. The bandit's face showed confusion, so Shanks clarified, "A gun is not a toy, once you've drawn it, your life is bet." he said. The bandit laughed and cocked the gun, starting to pull the trigger.

A gunshot went off, and the bandit fell to the side, Lucky Roux lowered his gun, still chewing on a piece of meat.

The rest of the bandits charged Shanks, who moved to pull his swords, but Ben stepped forward, "I got this Captain." he said, and removed his long rifle from his belt.

Law and Corazon walked into the square just in time to watch Ben take out the entire group of bandits with the butt of his rifle. Law felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the muscular man kicking ass. His heart thudded loudly, and his fists clenched. This was getting ridiculous. Why did he have to fall in love? This went against all of his future plans. He didn't notice Corazon watching him with a knowing smile. His son was so cute.

They circled around the crowd until they reached the pirates, but they didn't say anything because they didn't want to disturb them from trying to save Luffy.

When Ben was finished he pointed the butt of his rifle at Higuma, "If you want to take us on you better bring a battle ship. We're pirates, not weak mountain bandits." he said, lazily blowing smoke out.

Higuma panicked and threw down a smoke bomb, when the smoke cleared both he and Luffy were gone. Shanks panicked, "LUFFY DISAPPEARED!" he said, starting to run after the bandit, but Ben stopped him.

"Calm down Captain. We'll save him." he said. Then he pointed over his shoulder towards the shore, "The bandit probably took him to the sea, both to kill him quickly, and to attempt to trick us. Who would think a mountain bandit would go to sea?" he said. Shanks nodded thanks and took off running towards the shore. He was followed by Corazon and Law, and after them were the rest of the pirates, and the villagers. They were all right behind him, until Cora-san tripped and took everyone else out with him.

Shanks saw the bandit holding Luffy out over the boat, and drop him into the water. Shanks dove in. He could see the bandit laughing, but he could also see the Sea King opening his jaws to eat the man. He reached Luffy in time to pull him out of the Sea King's way, but a sharp pain filled his senses. He realize that his arm was gone. 'Damn it.' he thought, then turned to look at the Sea King who was making another round. "Go Away." he said releasing his Haoshoku Haki onto the thing. The monster stared at him before turning tail and swimming away as fast as he could.

Shanks held Luffy tightly to him as the boy sobbed, "Hey, it's okay Luffy! We're safe now!" he said smiling.

"B-but your a-arm!" Luffy wailed. Shanks held him tighter with his remaining arm and looked up at the sky, "What's an arm to your life?" he asked quietly. "I don't mind giving up an arm as long as you are safe." he said. Luffy sobbed harder.

Rocinante watched as a boat brought Luffy and Shanks back to shore. He'd arrived at the dock in time to see the Sea King take his lover's arm. He didn't think he'd ever forget the crimson arc that Shanks' blood had made.

He calmed his breathing, and moved to the end of the dock, and helped Shanks up out of the boat. Shanks looked at him, his gaze uncertain, so Roci smiled, "What's an arm to the life of a loved one?" he asked, "I'll love you no matter what." he said. Shanks grinned at him, and handed Luffy over.

"Thank Kami." he said, then pushed the doctor away from him, "I was going to ask you earlier, but there was something to be taken care of, and Law gave me his blessing, since I don't plan to ask your father. But." he got down on one knee. "Donquixote Rocinante, will you marry me? Even though I only have one am with which to hold you now?" he asked.

Rocinante felt tears fill his eyes, "Out of all the times to ask me, you had to pick the one where you're bleeding to death. Yes, I'll marry you." he said. Shanks jumped up and put the ring on Roci's finger.

"Oh good, I was afraid that you'd say no. Okay." he said and turned to the doctor, "You can save my life now." he said with a grin.

The sound of many face palms resounded around him, "What?" he asked as he was drug away.

 **A/N: I know that Ben is not Shanks' age, but in order to keep the age difference between him and Law smaller, I've fudged his age a bit. Thank you.**


	12. Wedding Day

The wedding took place three days later. It wasn't sooner because that was the earliest that the doctor would let Shanks out of bed. It was a grand event for having been planned in three days. The whole village attended, as well as the entire crew. Makino was Roci's maid of honor, and Luffy was his bridesmaid along with a nice village girl. Shanks had Ben as his Best Man, and Yassop and Lucky Roux were his groomsmen.

Rocinante looked down at the plain silver band that adorned his hand, and grinned happily. He was flying from having married that man he loved. His heart refused to slow down, and his cheeks were flushed, but he didn't care. He was sitting next to Shanks, officially the man's wife.

He didn't even care that he was the 'wife'. He'd gotten used to being called the bride by the townspeople.

He looked round Party's Bar at all the well wishers, all of whom were partying hard, but not much alcohol was being drunk by the pirates. They had to leave soon. Their scout had sighted Garp about a day away, and Shanks had already said that they wouldn't be coming back.

Roci would miss him, but they'd already made plans to meet after he got back to HQ. They'd even given each other personal dendenmushis so that they could communicate with out worrying about others.

He turned his gaze to where Law was sitting beside Ben and talking. He had a huge smile on his face, the kid was a looker when he smiled, even with the rings under his eyes. It made him happy that Law had found someone, but he was a tiny bit sad that said someone wasn't a girl so that he could have grandbabies some day. He did love children, no matter what anyone else thought. He was glad that Law had fallen for Ben, out of all of the males that he'd met that Law knew. Ben was a good man, and Roci had every confidence that the man wouldn't do anything t Law till the boy was older.

He wondered for a second if that made him too trusting, but he dismissed it quickly. Shanks wouldn't have a bad man as his first mate. He laughed as Shanks pulled him into a dance. Rocinante glanced at the silver band that matched his that was one Shanks' hand. Joy trilled through him again. He pulled the one-armed pirate into a kiss, and ignored the whistling that went up. "I love you." he said. Shanks just laughed and kissed him back.

"I love you too." he said.

Law watched them, and smiled, "I'm really glad that they found each other." he said to Ben.

Ben blew smoke out and glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah. It's good seeing Shanks so happy." he said.

Law nodded, "Cora-san too. You know," he started looking at Ben, "This makes Shanks my step mom, because Cora-san is already my dad." he said with a wicked grin.

Ben chuckled at the teen's antics, Kami he loved this kid. He took a deep drag of his cigarette, it was ridiculous how hard he'd fallen for the kid, he wondered if one could go to hell for loving a kid. He decided that it was unlikely so long as he didn't touch the kid until he was older. On impulse he took Law's hand and brushed a light kiss over the boy's knuckles.

Law blushed bright red, but gave a shy smile. Ben marveled at it. The boy could be so adult like about almost everything. Ben still remembered how blood thirsty the kid's grin had been when he'd first met him. One wouldn't believe it looking at the charming blush dusting his cheeks now. "Hurry up and get older." Ben muttered under his breath. Law figured that he wasn't supposed to hear it, so he didn't say anything, instead he squeezed the older man's hand a bit more firmly.

Time passed quickly with all the partying. Somewhere through it Law got Ben to dance with him, and Shanks danced with Luffy. Law would have danced with Cora, but the blonde was way too tall, so instead he hugged him tightly, and let Cora dance by himself.

Then came time for Shanks to leave. Everyone was at the docks to bid the pirates farewell. Shanks and Rocinante kissed one last time and Shanks started walking to his ship, only to stop by Luffy. He looked down at the boy, "Hey Luffy. Why do you want to be a pirate? Is it for the treasure or the fame?" he asked.

Luffy looked up at him like he was stupid, "No! To be a pirate is to be free! I want to be the free-est person of all! I don't wanna be on your crew anymore!" he said.

"Oh?" asked Shanks not in the least bit surprised.

"Yup! I'm gonna gather a crew that's way better than yours, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Just you watch!" he said.

Shanks grinned, and took his straw hat off, before showing it to Luffy, "This hat is my treasure. I'm going to give it to you. Take good care of it, and when you become a great pirate, return it to me! I'll be waiting for you in the Grandline!" he said, and placed the hat on Luffy's head.

Luffy nodded, and pulled the hat down, tears starting to fall. Shanks grinned and turned to leave only to be hugged from behind, "By Okaa-san!" chirped Law's overly cheerful voice.

Shanks looked at the kid with his jaw on the floor as his entire crew laughed uproariously. Then he laughed too, "See ya my new son." he said.

Law snickered, and released him, his gaze meeting Ben's. The long-haired man smiled at him, and gave him a wave good-bye. They'd already said their personal good-byes earlier, and now it was time for them to leave. Law felt the man's promise ring where it hung from a chain. It was warm from his body, and a pleasant weight. It was tucked under his shirt so as to keep it closer to his heart.

He watched as the ship sailed away. He didn't move for a few minutes after it had disappeared from sight. When he did move it was to turn his head to the side to meet Cora-san's gaze. The man smiled at him, and Law felt all his worries disappear. Cora had the brightest smile ever, nothing bad could touch Law so long as Corazon smiled like that. Law truly believed that. Finally Law stood up and turned to where Luffy was standing behind him, clutching his new treasure.

Law smiled and held a hand out to the boy, "Come on little brother. Let's go help Makino clean up the bar." he said. Luffy grabbed his hand and beamed at him, nodding his acceptance. Rocinante followed the two closely. Even though one wasn't legally his, he was happy to now have two sons. Maybe Luffy would give him grandkids someday. He chuckled quietly, it had been a wonderful day. He was only sad that he couldn't truly share it with his Otou-san. Sure he could tell him that he'd gotten married, but he didn't feel like he could tell him just WHO he had married.

He shook it off, and followed his boys. For now, all was right with the world.


	13. Enter Garp, and his Brain

The first thing Garp noticed when he arrived in Foosha, was that everyone seemed a bit nervous for some reason. He figured that it must be the imposing figure he made in his neon, patterned shirt. It had been a present from Borsalino. Normally he wouldn't wear anything from that weirdo, but Sengoku had told him not to be rude.

The second thing he noticed was that the very three people he'd come for were nowhere to be found. He shrugged, they probably just hadn't heard that he was here yet. Then he stopped. That would be the third thing if it were true. One of the villagers ALWAYS told Luffy when he was in sight. He frowned, what was going on here? Was it possibly true that Akagami no Shanks had docked here? That would explain the villagers, they wouldn't want him mad at them for hosting pirates, not that he would be. He'd rather them safe after all.

He started to worry that maybe Roci had tried to stop the pirates, and had been killed or wounded. He took off at a run for the inn. He took care to use the door. It wouldn't do to have to tell Sengoku that his son was dead, AND that he had to pay for a wall.

Garp looked around the inn and didn't find them, so he hurried to Party's Bar. When he got there he breathed out a sigh of relief. Sitting inside talking to Makino was Rocinante. The lad was talking animatedly, and using his hands to gesture. Gar caught the flash of silver on the man's left hand, and found himself astounded. "You got married?" he asked with disbelief.

Rocinante whipped around, panic in his eyes, "Garp!" he said, a hand pressed to his heart. Then he processed the man's question, "Er, yes?" he said. He was closely watching the older man's reaction.

Garp just looked confused, "Why didn't you tell your old man?" he asked.

Rocinante's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say, "Um, well you see..." he started, then stopped. He looked at Makino for help.

The woman smiled serenely then turned to Garp, "Garp-san. A more important question at this moment is, why are you wearing that horrendous shirt?" she asked.

Garp looked down, he didn't think it was that bad. He rather liked it. "It was a gift." he said.

"Ah." Makino said, her smile never leaving.

Suddenly Luffy rushed into the bar, his straw hat firmly on his head, "Makino! I heard that you are making Omurice for lunch! Me and Nii-san both want some!" he said happily. Then he turned around, "Ojii-san! Hi!" he said.

Garp waved, but couldn't stop staring at the straw hat. It was VERY familiar to him. "Luffy. Where did you get that hat?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh! A pirate who saved my life gave it to me!" he said happily.

Garp looked at Roci who's face had gone a bit pale, and who was twisting his ring around and around. He didn't say anything, not even a hello to Law when he entered the bar and sat next to Rocinante. Finally he spoke, "Was this pirate's name Shanks?" he asked.

Law looked at him sharply, and Makino fumbled a glass, barely catching it. That was it, he knew the answer even before Luffy confirmed it with a cheery "Yes!"

Suddenly something dawned on him, "Say, Rocinante. I'd like to meet your spouse. Just so I can tell your dad that it's a good man." he said, his voice cheerful sounding.

Rocinante shifted in his seat as though uncomfortable, "You can't. He's not here anymore." he said quietly. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been found out on the very first day. He swallowed hard. Damn his inability to lie! Law climbed up into his lap and clasped his hands.

Garp watched all of this. He knew that he could seem pretty stupid to people, he knew that a lot of times he was pretty stupid, but he also knew, that right now, about this, he was dead right. "Tell me the truth Donquixote Rocinante. Did you marry Shanks?" he asked.

Rocinante nodded, then looked Garp straight in the eyes. "I'm not ashamed of it. I talked it over with Shanks, and we decided that I shouldn't tell anyone. He's not a bad man Garp. He sacrificed his arm to save Luffy's life. he said quietly.

Garp was silent for a moment, his gaze straying to his grandson. He loved the brat. He really did, and he knew deep down in his heart that the kid wasn't going to be a marine. He sighed, "I have to tell Sengoku, but I will convince him it wont come between you and your job. Then I'll consider my debt to the pirate paid. Understood?" he barked out.

Rocinante smiled at him, and so did Law. But the biggest surprise to him was when Luffy threw his arms around him in a hug. Luffy hadn't hugged him in years. He hugged his grandson back, he was so glad that the kid was alive.

He set the boy down then turned to them all, "Pack your bags. We are leaving Foosha village, and you three are going to stay with a friend of mine. Sengoku's already agreed." he said.

They ran off quickly. He sighed and sat at the bar. Makino smiled at him, "You know. I think that you did the right thing Garp-san." she said quietly.

He sighed again, "Perhaps. Now tell me Makino. Why do I get the feeling that Luffy sees Shanks as a father. He was way too happy for Shanks to be just a role model." he said, his tone a bit rumbly.

Makino smiled, "That's because he does. Which makes Luffy Roci's son, Law's brother, and Sengoku-san's grandson. It also makes Shanks and Roci your sons, and Law your grandson." she said, then laughed at the weird expression on Garp's face.

"This family is too complicated for me." he grumbled, then he grinned, "I have a new grandson to tortu- I mean, train." he suddenly cackled.


	14. And so it Grows (Family)

Law knew from the second that he came into the bar to find Garp cackling like a madman, and Makino shooting him a sympathetic look, that something was horribly wrong. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't been thrown off a cliff during their long hike through the jungle to Garp's friends house. He would never admit it, but when Garp had told him to call him Jii-san he'd about had a heart attack. Of course the crazy bastard would latch onto an opportunity for more grandsons to torture.

Corazon had giggled until Law had reminded him that that made Garp his father of sorts. He'd never seen his adoptive father go so pale that quickly before. Luffy had laughed at both of them. He'd told them it wasn't so bad, Grandpa did all sorts of fun things, like tie him to a bunch of balloons so that he could fly. Or the one time grandpa had played fetch with him in the forest. He didn't notice that neither of these things made either of his new family members feel better.

Finally the group came into a clearing, and Law felt a little bit of the tension leave him. Well, until Garp knocked on the door of a hut that sat in the middle of it, and a huge woman with curly red hair came out yelling things about fearsome mountain bandits. She stopped yelling really quickly when she saw that it was Garp knocking.

Law stopped listening to the adults, instead choosing to chase after Luffy. They both came to a stop under a tree when it rustled. They looked up and looked into the cold eyes of a boy who looked to be about four years younger than Law. Luffy was the first to speak, "Hi! My name's Luffy! Be my friend!" he said cheerfully.

Law watched dispassionately as the boy spit on Luffy and Luffy got really mad. The boy jumped out of the tree, and ran off into the forest, only to be caught by Garp and brought back, "Law, Luffy, this is my other grandson, Ace. Be friends!" he said then laughed loudly, and dropped Ace to his feet before turning and leaving.

Ace looked at the two boys suspiciously.

Luffy looked at him, then smiled, "I'm Luffy! That's Law, and the really tall blonde man is Law's dad, my mom!" he said. Ace gave him a what the fuck look and turned, running away.

Suddenly he came running back chased by Garp. "I forgot! We have to call your dad Rocinante! We have to tell him that you married a pirate! Senny's going to have a conniption!" he guffawed.

Ace watched as the really tall man sighed, obviously he'd hoped that the old man would forget. Ace found himself really curious. He decided that he'd listen in, and then go find Sabo. He followed the strange group into the house, and had to dodge the tall man when he fell on nothing. He saw the older boy sigh and help the man up, "You are so clumsy Cora-san." he said. The blonde, now known as Cora, mumbled a sheepish apology, then they hurried after Garp.

Once inside the kitchen, Garp set a dendenmushi on the table and dialed a number into it. The snail rang, and then it was picked up, "Hello, this is Admiral Sengoku speaking." the voice said.

Ace looked with wide eyes at the blonde man. The son of an admiral had married a pirate? What was going on here? Wait until he told Sabo about this!

"Senny! Good to hear from you! I got news for you! Rocinante got married!" Garp shouted into the phone. Ace was confused, Rocinante? He thought the blonde was called Cora.

The line was silent, "I'm sorry Garp. Could you repeat that? It sounded like you said that Roci got married. That's impossible. He didn't tell me anything." the admiral said, his voice confused.

The blonde spoke up, "Er, you heard him right Otou-san. I got married four days ago." he said.

The line was silent, "The mystery boyfriend?" Sengoku asked. His mind was racing, why hadn't Roci told him? Oh Kami, please let it not be a mountain bandit! "Please tell me it's not a mountain bandit." he begged.

Rocinante laughed, "Why would I marry a mountain bandit? That's ridiculous." he said, amusement obvious on his face.

Ace was confused, did that mean that mountain bandits were worse than pirates?

Sengoku sighed in relief, "So who did you marry?" he asked, his mood was much better.

Rocinante was silent.

"Rocinante? Are you there? I asked who you married." Sengoku said. His mood was quickly changing.

"Er. So, before you freak out. I want you to know that I love him, and he's a good man." Roci said.

Sengoku closed his eyes, "Roci you are worrying me. Who did you marry?" he asked, his voice tight. What could possibly be so bad that Roci didn't want to tell him? He'd said it wasn't a mountain bandit.

"Akagami no Shanks." Roci finally answered.

Sengoku laughed, "For a second there, I thought that you said Akagami no Shanks. Don't scare me like that and speak more clearly." he said.

"Nope! You heard the kid right!" Garp chimed in, laughing.

Sengoku felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, and then the world went black.

Ace heard a crash.

"Tou-san?" Rocinante asked, "Tou-san? Are you there? Hello? Tou-san! Damn it Garp! I think that he passed out!" Rocinante said.

Garp laughed, "Yup! Probably because you just told him that his son-in-law is a Yonko!" Garp laughed.

Ace choked, a Yonko?! The son of an Admiral had married a Yonko?! What the Fuck was wrong with this family?!

They all waited for a few minutes before they heard movement from the receiver, "Roci are you still there?" came Sengoku's voice.

"Yes! Are you okay Otou-san?" Rocinante asked.

"I'm fine. I jus had the strangest nightmare though. I dreamed that you'd told me that you'd married a Yonko! Really! A Marine Commander and a Pirate Emperor. What a strange dream." Sengoku laughed.

All Ace could think was that the old man was in denial.

"Er, Tou-san... That wasn't a nightmare. You told me that I didn't have to deal with pirates while on vacation. That gave me a chance to get to know Shanks, and we fell in love. And since Luffy adopted Shanks as his father, that means that you're related to Garp too." Corazon said. He threw in the bit about Garp hoping to distract his father.

A long, tortured, and drawn out scream of "No!" came from the receiver.

Ace watched as the kid, Law he thought, reached out his hand for the receiver, "Ojii-san. I will hate you forever if you are mean to my Okaa-san." he said, his face absolutely blank. Ace snorted, the kid was so expressionless that he couldn't tell if the kid meant it or not, but the old man obviously did.

"Don't hate me Law! I finally have a grandchild!" Sengoku said.

Ace's jaw dropped, he'd just witnessed an admiral of the Marines yanked around at the pace of a teenager. What little respect he'd had for the navy completely disappeared.

"You know that this means that Luffy is your grandchild too." Law commented.

The last thing Ace heard before he ran out of the house was, "Oh god, two Monkeys." and another crash. What the fuck had that shitty old bastard made him a part of?


	15. Family Connections are Made

Law sat quietly in a tree, reflecting the last few days at Dadan's house. The first two days he'd stayed with Cora-san, helping out with chores. The woman had all but given up on using Corazon for chores. The man had tripped numerous times, broken half her dishes, snapped the broom in half, and set more than a quarter of her bandits on fire. He'd set himself on fire more than that. She'd eventually told him to sit down and not move, so Law had decided to help her. He'd also practiced his devil fruit on her group. She'd freaked out alitte when she'd walked into her living room and found a bunch of men trying to re-attach limbs, and put their hearts back in. She'd looked more than a little disturbed to find him smirking at the pandemonium too.

It had taken two days for her to tell him to go find somewhere else to be sadistic while they cleaned. So he'd decided to follow Luffy, who in turn, was following Ace. They ventured deeper and deeper into the jungle, but Ace kept losing Luffy, and Law just stayed with the youngest to make sure that Ace's murder attempts never actually succeeded. Ace was rather creative.

Law was currently watching Luffy try not to get eaten by alligators. Finally he had his fill of watching his brother struggle, and he saved him, "Do you really want to find out where Ace goes?" he asked. Luffy nodded. So Law sighed, and told Luffy to follow him.

Law followed the tracks that Ace had made, until they came to a large tree, and found Ace and a curly-haired, blonde boy talking about treasure. His first instinct was to stop and hide so that he could listen to what they were saying, but Luffy just ran ahead like always, so Law followed him. He didn't even try to stop Luff from commenting on the other boys' hidden treasure, nor did he stop the boys from tying him and Luffy up. He knew that he could get out, so he just watched what was happening.

"I think we should kill them." Ace said, looking at the two brats who had invaded his life. Weird ass brats with a weird ass complicated fucking family. Stupid shitty old man dumping them on him. Ace scowled at the two. The older one irritated him with the stupid half smirk that he was wearing, like he knew something that Ace didn't.

Sabo, oblivious to what was going on in Ace's head, nodded in agreement, "Yes, but how."

Law could have throttled the little idiot he called his brother when Luffy cried, "Just don't throw me in the water!" Seriously! Who tells the people who want to kill them, how to kill them?!

"Luffy. You're an idiot." he said. Luffy just looked at him with watery eye.

Ace and Sabo each grabbed a prisoner and untied the rope, they were about to toss them in when they heard voices coming towards them. They all hid behind a bush. At first the men's voices were indistinguishable, but when they got closer the kids made out, "... Monster brat robbed us... Blue Jam will kill us if we... We have to find the brat." the first man said.

"I know!" the other one hissed.

Law found himself wondering who this Blue Jam was. He looked at Ace and the blonde kid, it appeared they knew. He turned to tell Luffy to stay hidden, but Luffy was gone. He looked up in time to see the pirates grab Luffy, and Luffy to cry out for him and Ace. He made a move to retrieve his brother, but found himself tackled by the other two, one of which covered his mouth.

"Tell us where the treasure is boy, and we'll let you go." the meaner of the two men said.

Law watched wide-eyed as Luffy broke into sweats and averted his gaze, his lips pursed as he lied, "I don't know about any treasure."

The two men looked at the kid, he was a terrible liar! The toted him off to their hide out.

Ace and Sabo didn't let go of the pissed off teenager until the bandits had been out of sight for a good ten minutes. When they finally let them go, Law turned around and slugged Ace in the mouth, splitting his lip, and making it bleed, then he elbowed the blonde in the head making him fall to the ground. "Why did you stop me?" he hissed.

Ace spat blood out, "Because! He'll tell them what they want to know and they'll release him! We didn't need two of you caught, they'd probably eliminate the unnecessary one! You can help us move the treasure. It's your brothers fucking fault anyways you bastard!" he said.

Law kicked him in the chest, and sent him flying, "No. It's your fault from stealing from them in the first place. And what do you care if they killed one of us? You, yourselves, were going to kill us." he spat out. His eyes were arctic as he looked at the kid.

Ace sat up, fuck that hurt! The fucker was strong. "Shut up! Just help us move our treasure. The kid will be back before you know it." he said. He was sure that he was right. The kid would betray them, and why not? If he didn't, they would torture him.

Law shot the kid a glare, and scampered up the tree, he used his 'room' to remove all of the treasure from the tree, and sent it down to the brats waiting on the forest floor.

When he jumped down, he saw the strange looks that the kids were giving him, but he ignored it, "Lead on then, oh all knowing one." he said sarcastically. Ace shot him a glare, but did as he was told. Sabo just sighed.

They worked quickly, but it still took them several hours to move all of the treasure, and Luffy still wasn't back. Finally Law snapped, he pinned Ace against the trunk of a tree, "He's not fucking back!" he growled.

Ace darted a glance at Sabo, his eyes wide. The kid couldn't possibly be not talking, could he? Sabo shrugged, he didn't know. Why did Ace always think that he knew everything?! Ace looked back at the really angry fourteen year old, "I thought that he'd tell them right away! Why the hell didn't he tell them?" he asked.

Law could see that the kid was truly confused and he let him drop, "Luffy sees you two as friends, he would never betray friends." he said. He'd forgotten that Luffy had called Ace his friend. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten something so important. "Take me to him." he said. Ace and Sabo started running, and Law followed. They had stopped briefly to grab some long pipes before leading him to a junk yard, and then they entered it.

Luffy whimpered as another blow from a spiked glove hit him. He wanted Law, and Roci-kaa-san. The man in front of him laughed, "So you refuse to tell us huh? Then I think your usefulness has run out!" he said as he picked up a sword. Luffy closed his eyes and waited for death to come, his eyes clouded with tears. He didn't want to die and break his promise with Shanks.

Before the sword could touch him, there was a tremendous crash. Luffy opened his eyes and felt tears well up in his eyes. They'd come for him! He smiled. Law and Ace took out the pirates while Sabo got him loose. "Lets go." Sabo said.

Neither Ace nor Law moved from where they faced the man with the sword, "I won't run away." They both hissed. Sabo gritted his teeth, but got Luffy out of there, the stubborn fools. Normally he'd have gone back in to help Ace, but Law was there, and the kid was stronger than Ace was. He hurried with Luffy, running for the cover of the forest.

Ace and Law made their way back to the forest. Ace kept darting glances at the older boy, "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Law looked at him, and sighed, "I know. I forgot that Luffy wouldn't say anything. I'm not really mad anymore. Though I will kill you if Luffy dies." he said.

Ace smiled at him, "I'd probably let you." he said. Law snorted. The rest of the trip to the other two was spent in silence.

When they got to the tree Law immediately made his way to Luffy, and ran a diagnostic. When he was finished, he sighed, "Nothing terrible, it's only minor cuts along the dermis, not even penetrating the muscle. You'll heal quickly." he said, then he turned to face the blonde, "Thank you for bandaging him. Also, what's your name?" he asked.

"Er, I'm Sabo, and it was the least I could do." he said bowing.

Suddenly Ace spoke up, "Why didn't you tell them where the treasure was?" he asked.

"Because then you wouldn't be my friend." Luffy answered firmly.

"Isn't that better than being dead?!" Ace yelled.

So Luffy yelled back, "No! Then I'd be lonely! I'd rather be dead than lonely!"

Ace looked at the kid like he was crazy. "What about your brother?" he asked.

Luffy looked down at the ground, "Law is great, but when I first met him he said, 'Isn't it weird for a six year old to be friends with a thirteen year old?' and after a while, I figured out what he meant. We get along wonderfully, but I still get lonely." he said.

Ace turned his back to Luffy and looked at the ground, "So what you're saying is that you need me?" he asked quietly. Law was surprised to see desperation on the kids face.

"Yes! You are necessary for me!" Luffy said happily.

Law watched the kids face light up, "And as someone necessary to Luffy, you become someone necessary to me." Law said, and Ace looked at him in hopeful surprise.

Then Law smirked, "Plus, aren't you actually our brother, or something? Garp said that you are his grandkid, just like us." he said.

Ace's jaw dropped, "I have brothers now?" then he thought about what that implied, "Holy shit! Does that mean that your crazy ass family is mine now?" he asked.

"Yup, every convoluted, weird bit of it. Admiral, vice admiral, Yonko and all." Law said. Law saw that Sabo looked really confused, so he explained. "My adoptive father is the adopted son of Admiral Sengoku of the Navy. Luffy and Ace are the grandsons of Vice Admiral Garp. Luffy adopted the Yonko, Akagami no Shanks, as his father, since he doesn't know his own. Shanks married my dad. That makes Shanks Garps adoptive son, and Sengoku's son-in-law. Which means that I am now Garps grandchild, and Luffy and Ace are Sengoku's grandchildren. Plus whoever Luffy and Ace's parents are, are now Sengoku's adoptive children." he said.

Luffy piped up, "You're forgetting Ben!" he said cheerfully.

Law blushed, "I'm not forgetting him. It's not official yet." he said.

"But he gave you his promise ring!" Luffy argued.

"Who's Ben?" Sabo asked.

"He's Shanks' first mate!" Luffy grinned, "And he's gonna marry Law!"

Law punched Luffy in the head, "Shut up." he said.

Ace laughed at how red the oldest had gotten. Then he sobered, "Hey. What would you two think if Gol D Roger had a kid?" he asked.

Luffy looked at him with a huge grin, "That would be awesome!" he said happily.

Law looked at Ace, understanding dawning in his eyes, "The child would have absolutely nothing to do with the father, however, from what I've heard, Roger was a good guy." he said.

"Yeah? And who'd you hear that from?" Ace spat.

"Shanks. He was part of Roger's crew." Law said, then he continued, "Even Garp will tell you that he wasn't a bad man, he only didn't like him because he was a pirate. But, you knew that deep inside, didn't you. Otherwise he would never have taken in his son."

Ace looked at him as though his entire world was shifting. He scowled. "I'm going to make my name even bigger than his! So that someday, no one will care that I am his son. But," he paused, and offered Law a smile, "I don't think I hate him anymore." he said.

Luffy looked at him, "Huh? I don't get what's going on."

Ace rolled his eyes, "My name is Gol D Ace, but people around here know me as Portgas D Ace. It's my mother's last name." he said.

Suddenly Law started laughing, "That means that Gol D Roger is Sengoku's son-in-law!"


	16. Full Extent of the family is Realized

Garp was bored. He hadn't seen his adorable grandkids, or his new son-in-law in a while. He pouted and crunched on a rice cracker. He suddenly got a great idea. He pulled out his personal dendenmushi and dialed Luffy's father.

He didn't have to wait long for his son to answer. "Hello? This is Dragon." he said.

"Dragon! Good to hear you!" Garp said.

"... Dad? Why are you calling? You never call. Is something wrong with Luffy? Have you finally decided to join?" Dragon asked. It was very rare for his father to call him.

Garp started laughing, "No no. I just thought that I should inform you as to the update of our family." he said.

Dragon was silent, what? Did his dad get remarried? "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Okay. So it's a confusing story, so listen closely." Garp started.

Dragon sighed, nothing was ever simple around his father. Not even school! His first day of school and Garp had dropped him off after breaking through the building wall!

"It goes like this. Sengoku's son adopted a kid. Luffy adopted a father, Akagami n Shanks. Shanks married Rocinante, Sengoku's kid. So Law is now my grandson, and Luffy is Sengoku's. You are Sengoku's son-in-law of sorts, Shanks is sort of my son. Then there is my other grandchild, Ace. He's Gol D Roger's kid, so Roger is Sengoku's son-in-law of sorts as well, and apparently he's my adopted son. Also, that makes Shanks and Roger you brothers, and Donquixote Doflamingo your brother-in-law. Does that make him Sengoku's son of sorts and my son-in-law? Who wants him though? So. Got that straight?" Garp asked. He was pretty sure he remembered everyone.

Dragon stared at the snail with his jaw on the floor. "I..." he started then stopped, what kind of convoluted fucking mess was that?! "I got it straight. Are you sure that that is even legal? Why are you just accepting that?" he asked. His father was really crazy, but he was usually very against pirates, to accept a Yonko as a son?

Garp laughed, "That damn Shanks saved Luffy's life, and gave up an arm for him! I can't hate him, I can hate that he's a pirate though. Think of how Sengoku feels, Shanks is legally his son-in-law!"

Dragon coughed, "Has he realized that you consider me his family as well?" Dragon asked. There was silence, then he heard his father laugh.

"I'm going to go tell him. Bye son! Take care!" then there was only a dial tone. Dragon looked at the snail, and felt like banging his head against a wall. Damn it.

He ignored the feeling, and swept out of his room, "I need a ship!" he called. He had a Yonko to go visit.

*+* a few weeks later *+*

"A revolutionary ship is approaching." Ben said to his captain who was attempting to button his coat with one hand.

Shanks looked up from his task, "Any sign of wanting an engagement?" he asked.

Ben shook his head no.

"Well lets see what they want then!" Shanks grinned. Ben just nodded.

When the ship had come up next to them, a deep voice rang out, "Permission for one man to board. I wish to speak with your captain."

Shanks laughed, "Permission granted." he called out, then watched as a man covered in a swirling green cloak jumped aboard. "To whom do I owe welcome?" he asked.

Dragon pushed back his hood, "Apparently, Your adoptive brother. I am Monkey D Dragon." he said.

Shanks looked at him in shock, "Luffy's dad?" he asked, then he laughed, "Oh Kami! What does Sengoku think of that?!" he laughed. Then he froze, "Son of a bitch! What else is Garp hiding!" he asked.

Dragon snorted, "I don't know what Sengoku thinks, but dad also adopted Gol D Roger's kid as his grandson, so that makes Roger your brother too." he said. He then watched as the feared Yonko fell backward in a dead faint.

Ben caught him, "That must have been very shocking. Roger was his captain you know." he said.

Dragon sighed, "My father has made this family way too complicated." he muttered.

Ben snorted, "Tell me about it. I gave my promise ring to my captain's stepson."

Dragon looked at him and laughed, "I think I need to stop talking about this family. I'm going to go crazy, and then where would the revolution go?"

Ben laughed with him. Shanks woke up suddenly, "I had the strangest dream Ben!" he said, and then saw Dragon, "Fuck, it's not a dream! Not a dream!" he said. He hadn't signed up for this damn it!

Dragon smiled at the man, "I need to get going. I mostly wished to say, welcome to the family, and thank you for saving my son's life. Be a good father to him." he said, then jumped back onto his own ship.

Nobody on the Red Force said anything until the revolutionary's ship had disappeared from sight. Then Shanks started laughing, "Let's have a party to celebrate new family! And toast to giving old admiral Sengoku an aneurism!" he laughed. Wait till he told Roci!

*+* A few weeks previous *+*

Sengoku was fighting a headache. He'd been doing paperwork all day, and Borsalino had been in annoying him, and Sakazuki had been in shouting his ideals of absolute justice without care for the fact that they were in an enclosed space. The only balm head at the moment was that Kuzan was helping him with the paperwork now. Suddenly Garp broke through his wall, and he snapped, "God damn it Garp! How hard is it to use the fucking door?! Half of this damn paperwork is because you keep breaking things! What on Earth could be so important that you need to compromise the structural integrity of the whole fucking building?" he shouted.

Garp just laughed, "I came to tell you that this makes Dragon and Roger your sons-in law!" he said laughing and then ran through the wall on he opposite side of the door from the first hole.

Kuzan watched as the mighty admiral of the navy came crashing down, his mouth foaming. "Hm." he said, then pulled his sleeping mask down and fell asleep.


	17. Homecoming

Luffy was crying. Ace was crying, and Law was feeling more than a bit bitter. Sabo was dead, the Tenruubito had done it, and Garp was coming to take him and Corazon away from Ace and Luffy. He stomped away from his brothers and entered the bandit's house. He moved to in front of Dadan, and bowed. "Thank you very much for caring for me and Cora-san. Please continue to care for my brothers." he said then straightened up to look the old woman in the face.

Dadan's eyes were filling with tears, she brusquely wiped them away, and shrugged, "You weren't too much trouble." she groused, then her voice softened, "I'm sorry about Sabo." she said. Law just nodded, and bowed again before exiting the house again. He moved over to his brothers. He hugged Luffy first, "When you become a pirate, come find me, I will be a pirate too." he said. Luffy nodded hugely and promised, holding tightly onto his oldest brother.

La pried him off of him, and turned to Ace, he drew him into a hug, "Don't ever forget that you deserve life, and that you mean so much to a lot of people. Take care of Luffy. See you on the high seas." he said.

"I wont, and I will, and yeah. Next time we all meet, we will all be free. The free-est on the sea." he said.

Law stepped back and let Cora-san get at his two other sons, "Bye Luffy, Ace. I love you two. Don't forget to call! I'll come back if I can! Let me know if anything happens! Law and I are just a snail call away!" he said, hugging them both tightly.

They hugged him back, ad both chimed, "Hai, Kaa-san." Corazon pulled back and smiled widely at them. Both said that they loved him, and promised to call. And then it was time for him and Law to leave. It was hard to believe that they'd been on this island for two years already. Law was already fifteen, and Luffy was eight. Ace was eleven. Corazon really didn't want to leave them, but he also really wanted to see hi Otou-san, and Shanks. Kami, he missed his husband. He'd called Shanks last night telling him that they were leaving Dawn Island today. Shanks had been ecstatic. He grinned as they came in view of Foosha. He'd be home soon.

*+* several weeks later *+*

Law and Corazon stepped off of the boat, and onto the Marineford main dock, and both of them smiled at the sight of the old man waiting for them. Corazon ran and pulled his dad into a bone-crushing hug. "Tou-chan!" he said happily.

Sengoku hugged him back. He'd missed his family so much while they'd been gone. Two years was a long time to not see each other. Sengoku held out an arm for Law to join the hug. The kid had grown tall, he was almost as tall as Sengoku, himself, was. Law let himself be pulled into a hug, "I missed you Jii-san." he said.

Sengoku let them both go, and motioned for them to follow him. They quietly made their way to his office. He had a plan in mind. He motioned them in before him, and locked the door after them. Then he sat at his desk, and the other two sat in front of it. "I missed you two as well. Now. Roci, call that pirate of yours. I wish to have a talk with him." he said. He was determined to get this out of the way. He couldn't do anything about the marriage now, but he was sure as hell going to give the red bastard the 'you hurt my son, I'll kill you.' talk.

Rocinante looked at Law in confusion, but the fifteen year old just shrugged, so Roci grabbed the snail, and dialed the number.

"Puru puru. Kachak. Hello? This is the party ship of the sexiest pirate alive. How may I direct your call?" came Shanks' voice.

Rocinante started laughing so hard that Law had to take over the call, "Hello kaa-san. It's us." he said.

"Ah! Law! Do you want me to grab Ben for you?" Shanks asked, he looked at the long-haired man who was already next to him.

Law blushed, "Not right now. Actually, my jii-chan wished to speak to you." he said, then he spoke quieter, "I'll call back later to talk to you Ben." he said.

He handed the phone to his grandfather who was giving him a strange look. Law avoided his gaze, instead he started patting Corazon on the back as the blonde gasped for breath after his laughing fit.

"I'll be waiting for the call Law." came Ben's voice over the snail, and Law had to turn his face away so that his grandfather wouldn't see the ecstatic expression on his face.

Sengoku watched his grandson's back, and then looked at the snail where a man's deep voice had come from. Ben... Ben... why did that name sound so familiar? He frowned, but decided to get back to his original reason for calling. "I had them call so that I could tell you this, Akagami no Shanks. You hurt my son, and I will kill you before justice has a chance to." that accomplished, "Who is Ben?" he asked.

Shanks started laughing, "Ben is my first mate. Ben Beckmann." he said. It seemed that Law hadn't told his grandfather about his betrothed.

"Ah. I see, I see." Sengoku said nodding his head, and stroking his beard, "WHAT! Why would Law be calling your first mate?!" he asked.

"Ah well... Er, you should ask your grandson, father-in-law. Ciao!" Shanks said and hung up.

Sengoku stared at the phone and then looked up to ask Law, only to find his spot empty, and his office door slamming shut. Roci was just laughing. Sengoku slammed his forehead onto his desk, he was praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.


	18. Kuzan

Law was hurrying down the hall to get away from his grandfather's office, when he suddenly ran into a long leg. "Oof." he said as his breath left him. He looked up and found Kuzan looking down at him, "Ah! Kuzan-san! How have you been?" he asked, a genuinely happy smile crossing his face.

"I've been well. And yourself? I hear that you've got a Yonko for a mother now." he said smiling. He didn't really have anything against most pirates. Quite a few were good people, he saw Shanks as one of the good ones.

"How'd you hear that?" he asked suddenly worried.

Kuzan just patted his head, "Sengoku and Garp. Don't worry. It's just me who knows." he said.

Law breathed sigh of relief, "Good." he said.

"By the by, Law. Why were you running from your grandpa's office?" he asked.

"Er, well, I got betrothed to Shanks' first mate, and grandpa was about to ask me about it..." he said looking away.

Kuzan looked at the kid. For as long as he'd known him, which was about three years now, the kid had always known his mind, so he knew that this wasn't just a flight of fancy. "Congratulations Law." he said with a smile.

Law beamed up at him, "Thanks Kuzan-san!" he said, then hurried on his way.

Kuzan watched him go and thought back to when he'd first met the kid.

*+* Flashback *+*

It had been a lazy day for him so far, but then it usually was, wasn't it? Kuzan looked around the hall and found it deserted so he pulled his mask over his eyes and took a nap.

He hadn't been asleep for very long when suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall, so he lifted his mask to see. Then he blinked repeatedly. Maybe he was hallucinating, he shrugged and pulled the mask back down, but the footsteps didn't stop, so he pushed it back up again. Nope, not a hallucination. There was definitely a small, really pale kid walking down the hallway towards him.

"Can I help you kid?" he asked, then he yawned, damn he was still tired.

The kid looked at him, and glared, "What kind of help do you think you could give me?" the kid asked. He seemed very wary of him.

Kuzan frowned, "Hm... Well... If you are lost, I can help you find somewhere, or some one, if it is a person you lost. Or I could watch over you. Or I could just not help you at all, and I could finish my nap." he finished somewhat thoughtfully.

The kid looked at him like he had two heads. "You are a very weird, very tall man. You're even taller than Cora-san!" the kid said, almost as though he'd just noticed his height.

Kuzan tilted his head, "Cora-san? I've never heard of a marine called that... Hm..." he started, then he squatted down so that he could look the kid in the face. "Let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Vice-Admiral Kuzan." he said holding out a hand.

The kid looked at the hand like it might bite him, or swallow him up, then he tentatively reached his hand out, "I'm Trafalgar D Water Law." he said, quickly shaking Kuzan's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you. Now where or who are you looking for?" he asked the kid he now knew as Law.

"I'm looking for Cora-san. He said that he'd meet me in Jii-san's office." Law said looking around, "But we just got here a week ago, and I got lost while wandering." he said.

Kuzan patted the kid on the head, "I know the base really well, tell me the name of your Jii-chan, and I will take you there." he said. The kid was interesting, prickly too.

Law looked at the man, and didn't see a lie in his eyes, so he smiled, "Sengoku-san is my Jii-chan." he said.

Kuzan fell over, "When did Roci have a kid?" he asked aloud.

"He adopted me." Law said simply. Kuzan just hummed in acceptance, and then stood up.

"Alright, I'll take you to Sengoku-sama." he started walking away, "Just follow me. You are on the complete opposite side of the base from where you need to be."

Law hurried to follow the tall man. Kuzan looked back and saw that the kid was struggling to keep up with his longer stride, so he slowed down. Law mumbled his thanks and they continued on in silence. When they finally got to Sengoku's door, Kuzan knocked.

"Come in." came Segoku's voice. Kuzan opened the door and poked his head in. He saw the admiral sitting behind his desk, and he saw Roci sitting in front of it. Both had bento boxes in front of them, and a third sitting in front of an empty seat.

"Admiral Sengoku, I've brought Law." he said, his tone lazy.

Sengoku smiled at him, "Good! I was starting to get worried!" he said, and motioned them both in.

Right before Kuzan entered, Law tugged on his pant leg, so Kuzan leaned down to hear the kid, "I will share my food with you, as a thank you for helping me." he said, then he smiled, "I made it, so it will taste good." Law finished.

Kuzan stood up and thanked him, "I would be honored to try it." he said, and entered the room right behind Law. He let Law take the chair, and he sat on the floor so that he would be about the same height as the kid.

Before Law could even start eating, Rocinante had tackled him, drawing him into a bone crushing hug, "I was so worried! I was afraid that you'd tripped and fallen off of a cliff or something! What would I have done?!" tears were streaming down the blonde's face.

Kuzan saw Law smile and pat the older man's back, "Don't project your clumsiness onto me baka." he said, then he nuzzled the man's cheek, "I'm okay, I just got lost is all. Don't worry Cora-san." he said.

Kuzan looked away, he wondered why Law called Rocinante Cora-san. He shrugged. It didn't really matter. Finally Law was released and they started eating. As they ate, they talked, and bickered, and Kuzan really enjoyed being included in their family time. He laughed at the kid's quick wit, and used his ice power to put out the fire when Roci somehow managed to start himself on fire. He couldn't remember when he'd had more fun.

*+* Present Time *+*

Sengoku came up to him, pulling him out of his memories, "Have you seen Law? I need to ask him something really important!" Sengoku said.

Kuzan knew exactly what he wanted to ask, but Law was his friend, and it wasn't really important, so he lowered his sleeping mask over his eyes, "No. Haven't seen him." he said, then fell asleep.


	19. Sakazuki

Sakazuki watched as the ex-pirate brat ran past him. Ha, as if there were such a thing as an ex-pirate. If he were in charge the kid would already be executed. He didn't trust that Rocinante either, the man as too clumsy, and seemed too kind hearted to do his job. The fool would probably let his kid become a pirate again, and not do a damn thing to prevent it. Sengoku was getting a bit soft too, ever since the brat came along. He scowled as the kid made tracks through the distinguished halls of the base.

He really wanted to throw a fist of lava at the kid, just like he'd wanted to do the first time he'd met the brat.

*+* Flashback *+*

Sakazuki was really pleased. He'd had a good breakfast, and scared the snot out of some new recruits, and had also been able to give his favorite speech, Absolute Justice Version 19. He loved that one. He was almost whistling when he turned a corner tripped over a kid who was hiding just around the corner. "What are you doing brat? Who are you? Why are you in the base?" he demanded, a fierce scowl on his face. He was laughing internally, certain that the kid would shit himself in fear, he even let a little lava drop from him for effect.

Instead the kid gave him a deadpan look, "You're making a mess on the floor." he'd said then ignored him, and looked around for something.

Sakazuki growled, "I asked you questions brat. I'd hate to have to kill you under the assumption that you're a pirate who sneaked into our head quarters with some nefarious scheme in mind." he said, no, he'd really love to. The kid was pissing him off with his panda eyes, and no fear. Everyone should be afraid of him.

The brat looked at him and glared, "You're going to give my position away baka-ya." he said, then rolled his eyes, "I am hiding, obviously. My name is Trafalgar Law, and I live here." he said, then went back to ignoring him.

Sakazuki's temper rose, and even more lava dripped off of him.

Law looked at him and snorted, "You must not have very good control of your powers if you keep dripping all over the floor." he said.

Sakazuki grit his teeth, and visible tried to calm himself down. Suddenly an ice prison trapped the kid, and Sakazuki almost groaned in frustration, now he couldn't just kill the menace, and hide the body.

Kuzan came around the corner, "Caught you Law. That means you lose." Sakazuki glared at the ice bastard, who looked surprised to see him, "Ah, Sakazuki-san. I didn't notice you there." he said then looked at the floor, "Did you know that you were dripping everywhere again?" he asked, then ignored him in favor of picking up Law. "Next round kid?" he asked.

Law smiled at him, "Yes!" he said then he pouted, "But I lost, so I am the pirate again." he muttered.

Kuzan smiled at him, "It's not like it is a title you've never had before. Next time don't hide by Sakazuki." he said, and started walking away.

Sakazuki ran their conversation over in his mind, then put his hand on Kuzan's shoulder, "What did you mean by 'it's not like I is a title you've never had before.'?" he asked, his voice a growl.

Kuzan froze his shoulder, and Sakazuki quickly dropped it, "If you want to know, then go ask Sengoku-sama." Kuzan said, and then walked off talking and laughing with the brat.

Sakazuki turned on his heels and marched to Sengoku's office. He knocked brusquely on the door, and waited impatiently for the call to come in. When it came, he was inside in an instant. "Admiral Sengoku, I have something important to ask you." he said.

Sengoku looked up at him, then placed his pen down, giving the vice-admiral his full attention. "What's wrong Sakazuki-san?" he asked.

"I just saw Kuzan toting around a kid, and something he said made me wonder if the kid was a pirate. Kuzan told me to ask you." he said, then looked at his superior expectantly.

Sengoku nodded, "Yes. Law was a pirate. He was a member of the Donquixote Pirates." he said, his face tired.

Sakazuki scowled, "This is unacceptable. In the name of absolute justice he should be put on trial and executed! Once a pirate, always a pirate! If we let every pirate go who said that they had retired, we would never get anywhere. Piracy must be eradicated! So why is the brat being allowed to have free run of the halls?" he growled, his hand on Sengoku's desk.

Sengoku glared at the man, "I will only say this once, so listen well. That child is my grandchild. He was dying when he joined. Rocinante saved his life, and adopted him, the kid is no longer a pirate. In addition, he did nothing to warrant a death sentence. He never stole, pillaged, or raped anyone. Now, I don't want to hear anymore about this subject. Leave the kid alone." Sengoku said, and went back to his paperwork, clearly dismissing the lava user.

Sakazuki swept out, someday he'd be justified, just wait and see.

*+* Present Time *+*

Sengoku came running up to him, "Have you seen Law? I need to talk to him, but I keep just missing him!" he said.

Sengoku was torn, he didn't want to help Sengoku because the admiral had thwarted him, but by not helping the admiral he was helping out the pirate brat. It was a hard choice. He grumbled and decided to help the admiral, at least he wasn't a pirate, "The brat went running that way, towards he training grounds." he said then turned on his heels and stomped away. He didn't even wait to watch the admiral sprint away, his ridiculous afro jiggling.


	20. Meeting Mihawk

Borsalino looked up at the sky, he missed seeing that cute little Law around. The kid had been gone for two years. He was such a cute little thing. He'd wanted to play with him ever since he saw him. The light user pouted, HQ wasn't as much fun without someone to stalk- er, follow to protect. Of course, Law was getting a bit old for him. Well, and Sengoku always made it problematic for him o get close to Law.

He didn't think that he'd ever seen the lad alone. He was always with Sengoku, Roci, or Kuzan. Really though, why did the ice bastard get to hang around the cutie. He pouted and looked around the training ground. He didn't really have any memories of Law. He'd never even talked to the kid, cause someone always stopped him. He hadn't even been able to add pictures to his 'Cute Kids' collection.

It wasn't fair really, even Sakazuki, who hated the kid, had spent time alone with him. Really. Someone was going to snap the kid up, and he wouldn't have even gotten the chance to talk to him.

Borsalino beamed himself up into the air so that he could see the recruits he was training from a better vantage point. What he saw instead, was little Law running through the training grounds, closely followed by his grandfather. He pouted, again.

It was wonderful that little Law was back, but there were two things wrong. He'd grown too big for his tastes, and he STILL wasn't alone. Borsalino beamed back down and worked the recruits harder. He'd have to find a new target, er friend.

Law kept running, he didn't know what he was worried about. Cora-san wouldn't let Jii-san take the ring away, or dendenmushi privileges, but he really didn't want to tell his Jii-san that he'd fallen in love with a man thirteen years older than him, who was a pirate. He idly wondered if his grandpa would have a problem with the other two things.

He ran out of the training grounds, and through the kitchen. He was running through the library when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of the shirt, and lifted into the air. He squirmed until he was brought face to face with a man who had golden eyes, like a hawk. He suddenly remembered some stories that Ben had told him when his insomnia wouldn't let him sleep.

"A library is not a place to run in." the man said.

Law blushed, "I know, and normally I wouldn't, but my Jii-san is chasing me, and I really don't want to answer his question Dracule-sama." he said bowing his head as best he could.

Mihawk looked at the brat closely, "You are a Marine child yes? Why do you speak so respectfully to me?" he questioned. It was rather odd, most Marine children were very rude to him even though he was a Shichibukai.

Law smiled at him, "Ben says that you are my Kaa-san's friend. Why would I have cause to speak rudely you?" he asked.

Mihawk frowned, "Kaa-san?" he questioned.

Law nodded, "Hai, my kaa-san, Akagami no Shanks. Ben says that you two are friends." Law said, and then he frowned, "Your arm is shaking. I was under the impression that you are the strongest swordsman in the world. So I find that odd." he said, "Room." he said.

Mihawk almost jolted when he was suddenly surrounded by a blue sphere emanating from the kid he was holding. Almost. He decided to ignore it and focus on the fact that this kid claimed Shanks as his mother. Mihawk felt the need to laugh well up inside him, but he ignored it.

The kid made a small sound, then, "Put me down, your wrist is fractured, and you are making it worse." he said.

Mihawk was surprised that the kid had found out, it probably had something to do with the blue glow. Some Akuma no Mi power perhaps? He set the kid down, and then found himself drug along behind said kid.

They ended up in an infirmary, and Mihawk was told to take a seat. The warlord did it because he found himself curious as to what the child would do.

Law set about making the plaster for a cast, "Take your shirt off Dracule-sama." he said. Mihawk did as he was bade, and sat quietly while the kid put a cast on his arm. The boy was quite skilled.

Law finished his cast, then looked at him, "When is the last time that you had a check-up?" he asked.

Mihawk shrugged, "I do not remember." he said truthfully. They were a bit useless to his way of thinking.

Law glared at the man, "Get regular check ups. I found many injuries that didn't heal properly. They will take their toll as you get older. I would say get a check up at least once every six months, and every time after a battle. Ben told me that you use a large sword that is about as large as you, a sword like that puts extra stress on your muscles and ligaments, not to mention the stress on you joints, especially soft joints like your shoulder. If you wish to keep your title of best, then you must take better care of yourself." he said. Then he got to work on making a prescription for the man.

Mihawk watched him work, he seemed to know his way around an infirmary. The boy finished what he was doing and handed him a bottle with pills in it. "These will numb the pain in your wrist, and will help to speed the healing process. Take with food, and don't take alcohol for at least five hours after you've taken them. You need to take one a day. It is best to take it in the morning with your breakfast." he said.

Mihawk nodded, and shrugged back into his shirt, taking the pills from the boy. "How do you know how to do all of this?" he asked finally.

Law gave a small smile, "I am a certified doctor. I finished my studies a year ago." he said, then turned to clean his work space up.

Mihawk was about to leave the room when suddenly Sengoku burst in, "LAW! Stop running damn it! Tell me if you are engaged to Ben Beckmann!" he hissed.

The warlord blinked, that wasn't at all the question he'd thought Law had been running from, he looked at the lad expectantly.

Law shifted, then pulled out a ring that hun on a chain around his neck, "Ben gave me a promise ring." he said, his face bright red.

Sengoku fainted.

Hawk eyes snorted, but then remembered something that the kid had said earlier, "You said that Akagami is your mother? Then who is your father?" he asked.

Law smiled, "Cora-san, er Rocinante. Sengoku's son." he said.

Mihawk snorted, and then started laughing, "Oh that is precious!" he said. When he had stopped laughing, he bowed to Law, "Thank you for the cast. I shall take your advice, and call you when I next need a check up. Have a good day." he said, then swept off, stepping over the prone form of the admiral.

Law blinked and then grinned, he had just found his first regular patient. Happy, he jumped over his grandfather, and trotted off.


	21. Calling Ben

Law sat in his room that night with his dendenmushi. He'd promised Ben that he'd call, but now he was really nervous. He licked his lips and dialed. It rang for what seemed like forever, but was only about three rings. When it picked up it was Ben who answered. "This is the Red Force. How may I direct your call?"

Law swallowed, "Hello Ben." he said.

There was a small pause, then, "Law." came Ben's voice, it sounded like he was smiling. "I'm glad that you were able to call. How's it like being home again?" he asked. The deep tones of his voice swirled around Law, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth. He suddenly missed Ben more than words could say, he wanted to see him, but he'd never been so close, yet so far away before.

"It's good to be home, but I miss Luffy, and Ace. I know you haven't met Ace, but he'd been making plans to come thank Kaa-san once he's become a pirate." he said. It had amused him that Ace had decided to call both men mother, all because of Roger. It was a weird thing. He both hated, and didn't hate his biological father. He swallowed a lump in his throat, "I miss you Ben." he said softly.

Ben smiled, it must have cost the kid quite a bit to say that. Law wasn't very open about his feelings usually. "I miss you too Law. How'd your grandfather take it?" he asked.

Law sighed, "He chased me through the entire base before he caught me. He only caught me because I was caught by Hawkeyes Mihawk, and I took the time to give him a check up and make a cast for his fractured wrist. Jii-san cornered me in the infirmary. He passed out after I told him. AH. Hawkeyes says congratulations." he said.

Ben laughed, and leaned against the rail of the ship, then took a drag of his cigarette, "I will have to thank him later then." he said. He saw that the crew was watching him in shock, so he glared at them, and they quickly went back to their duties. "What are you doing now then?" Ben asked, his gaze on the crew, making sure that they were working, he was also keeping an eye out for his captain. The man would love to be privy to this conversation, if for nothing more than to tease him about it.

Law leaned against his headboard, and closed his eyes, "I was going to try sleeping. I couldn't sleep last night, or the night before." he said as though it didn't matter.

Ben frowned, "Your insomnia seems to be doing worse than normal." he said, his eyes glancing out over the ocean. New World was peaceful tonight.

Law shrugged even though his love couldn't see him, "I imagine it is because I miss Lu and Ace. I miss you and Shanks. It is just me and Cora-san again with Jii-chan, but it seems so empty now." he said. He pulled his blanket closer around himself. It was so cold here compared to Foosha.

"Hm." Ben said, "I think that they feel the same. I know that Shanks feels lonely without Roci, and I am lonely without you." he said, then turned to face back towards the crew only to find Shanks right next to him, and grinning like a fool. Ben closed his eyes and sighed. "Hello Captain." he said.

Law snickered, poor Ben. Shanks would make fun of him for a long time because of what he'd just said. "Hello Kaa-san. You missed me telling Ben that I met Hawkeyes. He was very interested to find out who my mother was." he said innocently.

Ben laughed loudly as Shanks' face blushed red, "I imagine he was." he choked out. Ben watched as Shanks high-tailed it out of there.

"Do you only call him Kaa-san to tease him?" he asked.

Law laughed, "Partially. The other part is that Cora-san is my Otou-san." he said. Suddenly he grinned, "You know. When we get married, Shanks will be your mother-in-law." he said.

Ben could hear the laughter in the teen's voice, he groaned, "Oh Kami. He will won't he?" he said then started laughing. "So does that make you the daughter that Roci will be all protective of? or am I the wife that is stealing away the precious son?" he asked.

Law doubled over he was laughing so hard, "I don't know! We should ask." he said when he was finally able to breath again.

"Yeah." Ben said, then flicked his cigarette over-board. "I'm going to let you try to get some sleep. I love you Law." he said.

Law blushed, "I love you too." he said, then hung up. He buried himself in his covers and closed his eyes, willing the blush away.

On board the Red Force, Ben hung up the receiver, and smiled, shaking his head. The kid was probably bright red. He lit another cigarette, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Law would be sixteen soon. Maybe he'd arrange to bring the teen aboard for his birthday. He smiled at the idea, and went to talk to Shanks.


	22. Those left Behind

Ace looked over at his brother who was sighing, and laying spread-eagle on the floor of their room. He nudged the straw hat wearing boy with his toe, but Luffy just rolled onto his side. Ace frowned, and nudged the kid again. The nine year old finally turned to look at his older brother. "What is it Ace?" he asked.

"What's wrong Lu?" Ace asked. The kid had been mopey ever since Law and Roci had left, and that had been half a month ago. This moping was ridiculous. He missed the cheery ball of energy that was his brother.

Luffy pouted, "They left before my birthday Ace." he said. Then tears filled his eyes, "I wanted them to be there when I turned nine. I miss Kaa-san." he said.

Ace sat down by his brother's head, and rubbed the black hair quickly, ruffling it. "They wanted to be here too. They called on your birthday, remember. I'm sure that they miss you too." he said.

Luffy sat up, "I know. Do you miss them too Ace?" he asked. Ace always seemed like nothing made him sad, but Luffy thought it was a lie.

Ace shifted a bit, "Sure, but I know that I'll see them again, so I'm not sad about it!" he proclaimed, jabbing his thumb at his chest. He smiled, "You too Lu. You'll see them again, so don't be sad. Come on, let's go hunting! We haven't done that in a while. It'll be fun!" he said.

Luffy perked up, "I can have as much as I want?" he asked excitedly.

Ace grinned, "Yup! We'll just have to catch more than one!" he said. He stood up an held his hands out to Luffy so that he could pull him up. Luffy giggled and catapulted himself into the air. Ace laughed too. They ran out of the house as quickly as they could, only stopping to tell Dadan that they were going hunting. She just grunted, but she was smiling at them when they weren't looking.

Dogra and Magra looked at her, "They are growing so fast. It seems like just yesterday Ace was a tiny baby, and Luffy had just arrived with Law and that clumsy bastard Roci." she said. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she blinked them back. "Enough reminiscing! Get to work!" She shouted before turning to stomp into the house.

Her two henchmen watched her go, Dogra shook his head, "Okashira..." he sighed. She was so odd sometimes. They quickly got to work.

Deep in the forest Luffy and Ace were stalking a huge crocodile to match the one that they had already caught. Luffy was setting up his gum-gum sling-shot so that he could shoot Ace at where the croc was sunning itself. His mouth was already salivating at the thought of the meat he would get to eat. He was a bit antsy as Ace positioned himself, and gave the signal to launch. Luffy kicked off the ground and sent them both flying towards the beast.

Ace flew straight and true, slamming his pipe through the creature's head, Luffy however, hit a tree, and knocked it down. He got up and ran over to Ace, laughing. "Yay! Meat! Meat! Meat!" he chanted.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Yeah Luffy, Meat. Go get the other one, we're going to head back now." he said. Luffy raced off, in the wrong direction. "Luffy! It's the other way!" he said. "Go North!" he watched Luffy turn a different direction, "Your other North!" he yelled. Finally Luffy got headed the right way. Ace shook his head, the kid was an idiot. He was almost positive. Oh well, he was his idiot. That's all that really mattered to Ace.

Night was falling by the time they reached the bandit's house. Dadan got them started on skinning and cleaning the animals right away. Luffy got covered in blood and guts because he started a throwing war, and lost. Ace didn't get any on himself, but offered to help Luffy bath since he couldn't get in deep enough water to get all the blood off by himself.

Dadan just started banging her head on the door jam.

Luffy ran for the bath house with Ace hot on his heels. Of course Luffy cannonballed in, and Ace had to jump in to save him. He couldn't count the number of times that Luffy had jumped in water, and had had to be fished out. When he surfaced with Luffy, the rubber idiot just laughed and nuzzled his cheek against Ace's in thanks. Ace set Luffy on his lap and scrubbed at his hair. He washed out bugs and leafs and random bits of debris from the Grey Terminal. "Geez Luffy! What did you do? Roll in it?" he asked.

Luffy giggled, "Nope! But I might have fallen in it." he said.

Ace punched him on the top of his head. "Baka." he said.

Luffy just whined a little, then started bouncing up and down, "I wanna eat now!" he said. Ace picked him up and tossed him out of the bath. He climbed out and watched as Luffy streaked through the bandits and into the house to get dressed. Ace then followed at a slower pace, only he had a towel around his hips.

He passed Dadan who was cooking, and completely ignoring Luffy who was running, naked, in circles around her. Ace grabbed a rubbery arm as he ran past, and proceeded to drag Luffy up to their room. "Get dressed or you can't eat. You can't ever eat while naked. Got that Luffy?" Ace asked sternly.

Luffy's eyes got wide and he nodded. Ace didn't think that he'd ever seen Luffy get dressed so quickly before. Ace laughed and followed suit, then they were off to food.

Later that night Ace pulled out the dendenmushi, and they dialed Law. "Purupuru. purupuru. Kachak. Hello. This is Rocinante." the snail said.

"Hiya Kaa-san!" Luffy said happily.

"Hello Mom." Ace said.

"Luffy! Ace! Hey Law it's your brothers!" Rocinante said. Ace heard running, and a huge crash. Then the fwoosh of fire, and Roci screaming for water.

"God damn it! How does this keep happening?!" the fifteen year old yelled. The two younger kids looked at the dendenmushi as sounds of running, and water splashing. Then they heard a bed creak, "You two still there?" Law asked.

"Yup! Did Kaa-san set himself on fire?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. He was running and tripped over a rug and somehow caught on fire. I often wonder how he isn't dead." Law said. He watched as Corazon started to pout, "How are my little brothers doing?" he asked suddenly.

"We are doing well. Luffy has figured out how to use his gomu gomu powers to help us hunt. He keeps jumping into water though..." Ace grumbled.

Law groaned, "Of course he does. Because one danger prone person in this family isn't enough." he groused. What a predicament for the responsible ones.

Corazon finally spoke, "I'm not danger prone, I'm balance challenged." he said daintily.

Luffy laughed, "I'm just an idiot. That's what Dadan says!" Ace rolled his eyes as Luffy jumped up and down on the bed.

They all talked for a while, taking turns telling stories about what had happened to them since they'd separated. Luffy had laughed really hard when Law told him about how Sengoku had passed out from hearing that Law was engaged to a pirate. They talked until late in the night.

After they had hung up Luffy turned to Ace, "Nine more years Ace. In nine years I'm gonna set sail and become the king of the pirates!" he said.

Ace ruffled his hair and said, "I leave in six years. Who knows, maybe I'll beat you to it." Luffy laughed like it was impossible, and Ace knew it was. He, himself, was cheering for the small boy in the straw hat.


	23. A meeting of Friends

Shanks flopped onto his back in the white sand of the summer island he and his crew were currently on. It had been three weeks since he'd found out that Mihawk knew about his marriage, and subsequent motherhood. He was walking on pins and needles. A bad feeling had been brewing in his stomach for a week and a half already. He was sure that his friend was coming, but the fact that he wasn't there yet disturbed the one-armed man. Was the Shichibukai waiting until it was the worst time for Shanks? Or was it just coincidence that he was taking so long? Like, maybe he got held up doing government business.

Shanks kicked his feet straight up into the air, and watched them move against the sky. This island was boring. It didn't have any poisonous animals, or ancient ruins. The people that lived on the island were friendly pygmy's. They held no fear of pirates, simply saying that if he or his crew had meant to harm them, they would have been judged at the entrance to the island, and destroyed.

Shanks really wanted to see it happen to someone. Not him of course, but maybe that accursed asshole Teach from Whitebeard's crew. Shanks touched the three scars across his left eye. He didn't trust the bastard, and he wished that Whitebeard wouldn't either. Newgate was a good man, and he didn't need a man like that to sully his good name.

Absentmindedly Shanks lifted his hands up into the air to join his feet. Then he flopped his tongue out the side of his mouth. He started giggling, which quickly turned into full belly laughs. A cold voice cut through his merriment, "Are you drunk Akagami?"

Shanks pulled his tongue back in his mouth, and tilted his head back into the sand so that he could see the visage of the speaker. He grinned at Mihawk as the man sat down next to him, "I call it the dead dog position. What do you think?" he asked.

Golden eyes looked at him, then the man grinned wickedly, "Why don't you ask your husband? Just don't let your son hear you. Mommy." he said.

Shanks sat up and pouted. He knew it. He looked around the beach. It was deserted, Mihawk only let his sense of humor out when they were alone. "How long have you been on this island?" he asked. The bastard had probably been here watching him, just waiting to catch him alone...

Mihawk snorted, "You couldn't tell? What good is your Haki if you don't use it? If you must know, I've been here for about a week and a half. Your crew doesn't like to leave you alone, one-armed wondermom." the warlord said.

Shanks stared at him with his mouth open, "You've been stalking me! For a week and a half! You have a problem! What did you do? Spend that time coming up with jokes?" Suddenly he grinned, "Come now Hawky. I thought you were smarter than that."

Mihawk scowled, it wasn't that weird was it? It's not like he was fixated on his friend. He just thought that it would be best to tease the bastard when it was only two of them. "I did not! I simply did not wish to engage you in front of your crew. Though," all at once his grin was back, "Perhaps it would have been fine to have your future son-in-law present. So tell me. How do you feel that your son is stealing your first mate? Does it sting a bit that little Benny doesn't have you first in his heart anymore?" Mihawk shot Shanks a faux sympathetic look.

Shanks couldn't believe that Mihawk had just said that. He was stunned to silence. Mihawk had used a pet name. He never did that! "Do you have a crush on Ben? Should I be warning Law?" he asked seriously.

Then it was Hawkeyes turn to be stunned, "What on Earth gave you that idea?!" he asked. Where did his friend get these outrageous ideas?

"You called Ben by a pet name. I've never heard you do that before! You even only call me by epithet! It's not fair!" he said. He motioned with his arm, and about fell over because he was so shocked that he forgot he didn't have the other one to hold him up.

Mihawk caught the idiot, "I was making fun of you, not inadvertently giving away secret feelings that I do not possess. And why is it not fair? Is there something I should ask Law to tell his father? Perhaps I am not the one with secret feelings?" the man grinned savagely.

"NO! Now stop picking on me Mihawk! You always turn things perverse!" Shanks accused, his brow wrinkled.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do Not."

"Do Too."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Yes. Do so now!"

"I don't have to!"

"Do so."

"You're being childish."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Does this mean that I win Hawky?"

"... NO."

"... Dick."

"Yes I have one, why do you ask? A fixation perhaps?"

"NO! Just shut up! I don't want to play with you anymore." Shanks pouted then caught a glimpse of Ben walking towards them, "Ben Mihawk is being mean! I don't want to talk to him anymore. He refuses to admit that I won." he said.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Then why don't you leave? Hm? Mother-in-law?" he asked, his face completely straight.

Hawkeyes snorted, and started coughing. Shanks just stared at his first mate in shock, then at his laughing friend. "I hate you both." he groused.

Both men snorted at the red head. Ben turned on his heels, "Fine. Since you hate me, I'll just tell Roci that you can't talk. I don't do favors for men who hate me." he said.

Shanks was up in a flash and running towards the ship, and shouting, "Sorry Ben! I love you!" over his shoulder.

His first mate just shook his head at the man he had chosen to follow. Mihawk just rolled his eyes, "I'll be taking my leave. I have to rest up, and finish healing." he said, holding up his hand. "Quite honestly, I'm surprised that he didn't tease me about this." the golden eyed man admitted.

Ben shrugged, "He was probably caught up in whatever argument you presented. He often has a rather one track mind." he said.

"Too true Beckmann." Mihawk agreed.

Ben smirked, "And here I'd thought you were warming up to me, calling me Benny and all." he said.

Mihawk blinked, and looked away, "You weren't supposed to hear that." he said.

Ben tilted his face so that he could see the warlord's expression. The light blush that he saw there made him laugh.

Mihawk blushed harder, and stomped off towards his ship. He hated when his jokes got turned on him. The Red Force was filled with bastards, he'd swear by it.


	24. Doffy's discovery

Donquixote Doflamingo was fairly content in life. Sure he wasn't accepted by the other Tenryuubito. Sure he didn't quite have the crown to Dressrosa. Sure his lying brother was still alive (he wasn't sure if he was actually happy about that or not). But even with all of that, he was pretty content. After all, he still had people to torcher, and his little brother to stalk. He was content with that. He loved his only living family member dearly after all. Or had he just wanted to kill him? Doffy shrugged, surely if he couldn't remember it wasn't important enough. He supposed that Sengoku counted as his family too. After all, the man had adopted his darling little brother.

Maybe he should send the man a fruit basket? Did Sengoku like fruit? Maybe he should send an assassin. Everyone loved a good assassin. He, himself, rather enjoyed stringing them up after they tried to kill him. Maybe he should just go in person and thank the man. Shichibukai could do that couldn't they? Maybe he'd look up Law while he was there. He'd heard that the little kid was now officially his nephew. Doffy did so love family. Sure he'd killed his father, and tried to kill his brother, but that was all in the past. At this moment they were most important in his life.

He giggled, yes, he would go to Marineford. Dressrosa could wait. He had a nephew to great to the family, and a father! Ooh, maybe he wouldn't have to kill this one! Roci would get mad if he had to kill another dad. Hm, maybe if he killed Roci THEN killed Sengoku? Roci HAD betrayed him. Oh, but then Law would hate him... He really did want that kid as his right hand man. After all, Vergo was essentially useless now. His cover being blown and all.

Doffy looked down to where Baby 5 was sitting by his feet. He looked at his fingernails in surprise, They were a bright pink color, just like his feather coat, and had little black hearts on them. "Ooh! I love them! It's me and Roci!" he giggled. He patted the little girl on the head. She was so sweet. Maybe he wouldn't have her punished today. He stood up, "Let's head for Marineford!" he said. This would be fun! "Should I send a fruit basket?"

*+* Several Weeks Later *+*

Sengoku stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk, "What?!" he shouted, "Does Roci and Law know?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer, he just ran out of his office and headed off in search of his son and grandson. He searched everywhere, the lunchroom, the library, their bedrooms, even the training grounds, but he couldn't find them. Then his eyes got wide, surely they weren't at the docks?

He rushed to find out, and sure enough that's where they found them, and Doflamingo. He hurried over to his family's side. Doffy waved cheerfully, a wide grin on his face, "Hiya daddy!" he said, his voice positively chipper.

Sengoku cringed a bit inside, but gave no outward signs, "Hello Doflamingo. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit my family! I'd heard from a little bird with food stuck to his cheek that my family had grown, and I just HAD to welcome you to the family personally! After all, Law already was part of the family. But wow! He sure has grown, turns sixteen soon I hear! I knew I should have sent the fruit basket. I'll have to call off the assassins though... Awkward... Anywho! I see that my darling little brother, whom I love most in the entire world, is wearing a wedding ring. I must say, I'm a tad disappointed that no one invited me, or let me know. Tell me who the lucky person is. I need to welcome them as well!" the giant man in bright pink rambled on.

Sengoku had to wonder how more people didn't know that the man was insane. It was glaringly obvious to him. The voluntary wearing of a pink feather coat was a sure clue to the man's mental state. "I was not invited either. He got married whilst visiting Vice-Admiral Garp's family." he said.

Doffy's smile became a little less wide, and Rocinante relaxed, his brother wasn't so made anymore. "It isn't exactly a conventional marriage. Only the people in the village where I was married and the man's crew were there." he said. He gave as little information as he could. He didn't need Doffy to potentially go after Luffy or Ace because he let slip the name of the village. Shanks could take care of himself, not that he wouldn't warn him anyways or anything.

"Who'd 'ya marry Roci?" Doffy pressed. He just HAD to welcome his new brother-in-law! It was très important!

Rocinante looked away, "Does really matter nii-san?" he asked, trying to deflect his calling him Doffy's requested title.

Doflamingo squealed with joy, "Yes! It matters to nii-san! I just love my otouto sooooooooo much! I have to give your husband my approval! So tell me! The more time we waste, the less time I have to call off the assassins." he reminded.

Law, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up, "If you love him so much, why'd you try to kill him Doffy?" he asked.

"Call m ji-chan!" Doffy demanded petulantly.

"Why did you try to kill tou-san, ji-chan?" he asked through somewhat gritted teeth.

"He betrayed me! I had to try! The voices told me so!" he said as though it were obvious.

"Shanks. Okay? I married Akagami no Shanks! Now PLEASE call off the assassins!" Roci said, talking with his brother was so frustrating!

Doffy stared at his younger brother in shock, then he looked at Sengoku, and started laughing hysterically. "Y-y-you are r-relat-ted to a y-y-Yonko! Ahahahahahahaha It's p-p-precious!" he fell over he was laughing so hard.

Sengoku watched the Shichibukai rolling around on the dock, "You don't even know the half of it." he muttered.

Doffy stopped rolling and sat up, "Really? Do tell." he said, and attached his strings to the admiral, pulling him closer.

Sengoku couldn't believe that the feathered monster had heard that.

Roci stepped in front of Sengoku, "I'll tell you nii-chan, please let tou-san go." he said. Doflamingo shrugged and did as he was asked. Sengoku let out a breath.

Law was watching the entire thing, Doffy had the other two caught up in his crazy pace. Crazy as he was, people just fell behind his lead, whether they meant to or not.

Roci sat in front of his brother, "Okay so, it's a bit complicated so I'll give you the brief version. Shanks was adopted by Garp's grandson, so Garp's grandson is now my son, and I am Garp's son-in-law. Law here is engaged to Shanks' first mate." he said. Doffy didn't really need to know about Dragon and Roger, or Ace, plus if he'd added them in, the explanation would have confused Doffy.

Doffy nodded as he listened, that was simple enough. So Garp was his sort of father-in-law? Weird... "Well! I'm off to go visit Shanks! Goodbye little brother! Father! Nephew! I bid you adieu!" he blew them all kisses and got back on his ship. He had a Yonko to track down! How hard could it be?


	25. Sixteenth Birthday

Law was excited, they were almost to Ben. Cora-san had gotten time off for Law's sixteenth birthday. Law looked down at the tattoos that his father had gotten him a month before. He liked the way the jagged lines on his arms looked, and the DEATH tattoos on his fingers were a constant reminder of those whom he had lost, as well as his promise to protect those who were left. He ran a thin hand over his yellow sweater that his grandfather had bought him, he was tracing the tattoos that covered his chest. He couldn't reach the ones on his back.

He absentmindedly stroked one of the irregular spots on his jeans. He'd been so happy when he'd told Ben about his new tattoos. He grinned, his fiancée might have a hard time recognizing him. He'd had a growth spurt, and finally didn't look like a child anymore. He rubbed his chin, he was thinking of growing a goatee. Maybe he'd ask Ben what he thought.

He saw the island come into sight, and he practically vibrated. Roci looked at the young man who was his son. He was growing quickly. He'd had his growth spurt shortly before Sengoku had bought him clothes, honestly, it was probably the only reason the man had bought his grandson clothes rather than something like a new set of surgical instruments.

He looked towards the island and saw a thatch of red hair, and he forgot his musings. He hadn't seen his husband in almost three years. Kami how he missed the man. He rowed quicker, and soon they were docked, and rushing toward Shanks.

Law let Roci go first, and smiled as the two embraced each other, and kissed. Roci looked so happy, it was like the day that they'd gotten married. Law walked towards them. He had intended to great his mother from a somewhat safe distance, but the second he was in reach both Cora-san and Shanks had pulled him into a hug.

When they broke apart, Shanks spent some time ooing and ahing over Law's new ink. He claimed that it suited him well. Roci let him do that for a while, then he saw Ben standing a distance away, so he pulled Shanks away, telling him to give him a proper welcome home. Shanks was all over that offer, and the two were soon out of sight.

Finally Law was able to turn to the man he had come to see. Ben stood underneath a palm tree, calmly smoking a cigarette. The man was just as handsome as Law remembered, his ebony hair pulled back in a long ponytail. He still wore a black shirt with Cargo jeans and buckled boots.

Law swallowed as he walked towards his love, coming to a stop a foot in front of him. Neither said anything, they just looked at each other. Suddenly, Ben reached out and pulled Law into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around the young man's waist. Law froze, his mind blank.

Ben chuckled, "You are supposed to put your arms around me." he whispered into the man's ear. Law's brain kick-started as the man's hot breath tickled his ear and neck. His arms came up and wrapped around Ben's neck, holding him close.

"Kami I missed you Ben." Law mumbled into the slightly taller man's shoulder.

Ben moved a hand to the back of Law's neck, and gently pulled his head back so that he could see his face, "And I you, but now, you are finally old enough so that I can do this." he said and lowered his head until his lips touched Law's for the first time.

Law's heart was pounding fast, the slight pressure on his lips, the one that he'd been waiting so long for, was sending his heart into over-drive. Ben pressed a little harder, and slid his tongue out to trace the seam of Law's mouth. Law shivered at the feeling of the wet appendage brushing his sensitive lips. He gasped a little bit, and Ben used the opportunity.

Law didn't know what to do when the hot muscle swept inside his mouth, the sensations that were being created made him moan. Ben coaxed Law's tongue into dancing with his, then drew the dance into his own mouth. Law fell in love with the taste of Ben. The man tasted of smoke and coffee. He pressed his body closer to his love's and kissed him harder.

One of Ben's hands stayed on Law's neck, but the other one slid down to his lower back, pressing him closer. His fingertips just brushed skin where Law's sweater rode up. Finally they broke apart, needing to breath. Law could feel Ben's hardness pressing against him, and it made his own less embarrassing.

He gasped as Ben suddenly lifted him up, and pressed him against the tree, Law's legs automatically wrapped around Ben's for support, and he moaned as he felt Ben's length press against his ass. Ben was just about to kiss him again, when suddenly they were pulled apart.

Law blinked in shock when he saw that no one was there, then he saw Doffy. The pink wearing man was stomping up the beach, a huge smile on his face. "What were you doing to my cute little nephew?" he asked cheerfully. Law scrambled to stand between Doffy and Ben.

"Nothing I didn't want ji-chan." he said, remembering to use Doffy's preferred title.

Doflamingo looked over Law and saw the tattoos, "Ooh! You look so handsome with those tattoos! Absolutely adorable! Oh! That reminds me! I need to go talk to Shanks to see if he's good enough for my brother!" he said.

Law gaped at him, "You left to do that a month and a half ago!" he said.

Doffy pouted, "No one ever told me that it would be so hard to find a Yonko..." he said, then turned to Ben. The man had stood up, and stepped beside his nephew. "I approve. He didn't hide behind you! Well, tootles! I have to go find Shanks!" he said, then sprinted off in a flurry of feathers.

Law and Ben watched the man go in stunned silence then, "Shanks and Cora-san are probably having sex."

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"They should be fine."

"Yup."

"Let's go save their stupid asses." Law groused.

Ben grinned, and quickly kissed him, "Absolutely." he said, and they ran after the demented bird.

When they got to the ship they found the crew tied to the mast, the string user having gotten the drop on them, and a loud ruckus was coming from below deck. Ben and Law rushed down there to find Shanks holding a pillow over his cock, leaving him defenseless. While Law was glad that he didn't have to see his mother completely naked, he also felt the need to hit his forehead with his palm. Cora-san, whom he had already seen naked due to taking baths, was lying on the floor where he'd fallen, and Doflamingo. Law stared at his uncle, Doflamingo was rolling on the floor laughing, really, really hard.

Ben was also staring at the crazy scene before him, "What's going on?" he asked.

Doffy calmed down to tell him, "They were fucking when I walked in, and they were so surprised that they just froze. It, I can't describe, it was so fucking funny!" he said breaking back into laughter.

Shanks blushed bright red, "It's not that funny!" he defended, Roci was no help, he was still struggling to get up.

Doffy calmed his laughter again, "So I walked in and... Shanks is the bottom!" he said before howling with laughter again.

Ben sighed, and shook his head at the pink man, but Law grinned wickedly, "I knew there was a reason why I called you Kaa-san." he said, then pulled Ben with him out of the room, but not before he saw Shanks with his mouth gaping, and Doffy rolling all over the floor laughing his ass off.


	26. Three weeks with Garp

Sengoku was near tears as he listened to Garp ramble on about a family reunion that he was planning. Perhaps the tears were partially because Garp had tricked him into signing a non-aggression with the pirate members of the family, and thinking that it was something about Garp breaking something (again) he'd used his official, legally-binding, signature stamp to sign it. The paper stated that there could be no seizing of any family member by any persons.

"I think that we should have the reunion when Luffy is seventeen! That way it will give the family time to spread out, live a little. Then we can all come together and tell each other about our adventures! Since this document is legally binding for every family reunion, and the two days before and after each one!" Garp said laughing.

Sengoku really didn't know what to say. His crazy friend was planning an event for nine years in the future! This was ridiculous! You didn't plan a reunion for nine years! They could be dead by then! Then all of Garp's crazy plans would be useless! "A reunion should be every two years or so you crazy bastard!" he groused, then he froze. God damn it he'd just enabled his friend. He dropped his head onto his desk and tried to tune out the older man's ramblings, but when he didn't respond, Garp started poking him.

"What?!" he growled, glaring at his friend. Why couldn't the man be as oblivious about him not listening, as he was to the fact that doors were to be used, not just pretty decorations.

"I asked what you thought about hiring a musician for the reunion?" he asked. Music was obviously much more important than whatever his friend was doing with his head down.

"I don't care what you do. I wouldn't care if you decided to make defeating a man eating snake a party game, and made all of the balloons neon. Can't you just leave me out of your planning? You will force me to go, isn't that enough for you?" Sengoku asked exasperated.

Garp grinned, "I will do both of those things! Do you like neon pink or neon yellow better? If we do pink your son Doffy will be happy. But if we do yellow it'll bring about a cheery atmosphere!" he said completely ignoring Sengoku's comment about leaving him out of it. The admiral slammed his head down on the desk again. He really hoped that Roci and Law made it back soon...

*+* a few days later *+*

"So Sengoku, I just came up with a brilliant idea for the reunion! What if we brought some really big fireworks! Where should we have it? I was thinking about maybe having it on that no name tropical island, you know the one right before Sabaody?" he asked.

Sengoku glared, "It has a name." he said.

"Does it? What is it?" Garp asked.

"It is called No Name Island." Sengoku forced out through gritted teeth.

"That's stupid. Why is it called that?" Garp questioned.

Sengoku was tempted to shoot the other man, "It is called such because the man who discovered it had been spurned by a woman with no name, and so he decided to insult her by naming an island after her, intending it to mean that she was as fat as an island. Instead she took it as a compliment, and told him that she would marry him. However, she died a year into their marriage, so he buried her on No Name Island, and told the story, saying that he regretted it, then he killed himself. His skeleton, last I heard, was still wrapped around a nameless tomb stone on No Name Island." he said. Really, that was an important piece of history. How did Garp ever become a vice admiral if he didn't at least know that much?

"Whatever. So about the place?"

*+* a few more days later *+*

Sengoku sighed and relaxed in his chair. Garp was on a mission that would take up all of his time. He'd given Garp the hardest, most dangerous mission that he could find. The one that would take the utmost concentration, and a few days to complete. Garp was baby sitting the Fleet Admiral's grandson. Garp had grandkids, so Sengoku was sure that he knew how to take care of children. He sipped on his coffee and closed his eyes.

"Purupuru. Purupuru." the dendenmushi rang, breaking the silence. Sengoku wondered who was calling. Maybe it was Rocinante. It had been almost two weeks since he'd heard from his son, or his grandson for that matter, and he was getting worried. He picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"So Senny. I was thinking mini-quiche for the hors d'oeuvres. And maybe a nice giant pile of meat for the main course. I want to figure this out now, since you convinced me to have the first one next year. I was thinking October 6. Then it could double as Law's birthday party, and I would have an excuse to brink in the bananodiles from Alabasta. I still think that the one in nine years should take place on No Name Island." Garp said. Sengoku could hear the crunch of rice crackers.

"Garp? Where is the Fleet Admiral's grandson if you are calling me?" he asked, suddenly very worried.

Garp laughed, "Don't worry. He's fine. I'm doing to him what I do to my grandsons." he said.

"And what would that be?" Sengoku questioned. Luffy and Law were still alive, Ace too, last he'd heard, so it couldn't be life threatening or anything.

"I tied him to a huge bunch of balloons and let him go. The balloons will pop when he gets high enough, and then he gets to find his way home. Luffy loved this training game! Except for that one time that he landed in a pack of wolves, or the more recent time when he landed in the water surrounded by crocodiles, but Ace jumped in and saved him. We had a wonderful crocodile bake." he said laughing as though it were a really funny thing that he had almost killed two of his grandsons.

Sengoku was speechless, had he done that to Law? How were those kids alive? Then a much more urgent thought came into his head. He had to go save the kid from the crazy babysitter that HE had appointed. "I will be right there Garp. Don't move damn it." he said, and slammed the receiver down. He rushed out of his office, and ran.

*+* a grand total of three weeks after Roci and Law left for Law's birthday *+*

Rocinante stepped out onto Marineford's dock, and looked around. It was strangely quiet, and he couldn't see his father. He and Law decided to go to his office, hoping to find the man there. But, when they got there, the office was empty. So they searched some more, and finally they found him scrubbing bathroom floors with Garp. Law blinked, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Sengoku looked up and an expression of pure joy crossed his features, "Oh thank Kami you are back! You have no idea how these past three weeks have been! Garp has been planning-" suddenly Sengoku was cut off when Garp "accidently" whacked him over the head with his mop handle. Sengoku glared venom at his friend, "I am currently scrubbing the bathroom as a punishment from the Fleet Admiral for having Garp babysit the Fleet Admiral's grandson. And Garp is cleaning the bathroom as a punishment from the Fleet Admiral for balloon training the Feet Admiral's grandson, which led to said grandson fracturing his left radius bone." he said.

Law twitched at the memory of the training Garp had made him do. "I see. Well, Cora-san and I have to go unpack. We will hug you after you finish, and have a shower." Law said, then turned and walked out.

Roci waved cheerfully, and quickly followed his son.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Garp grinned, "So about the table clothes..."

Sengoku started to cry.


	27. A Life Debt

Rocinante was worried about his father. He'd been acting increasingly nervous, and was avoiding his best friend like the plague. He was even avoiding him and Law, now that he thought about it. Whenever Roci happened to see him, his father got this panicked look and hightailed it as far away as he could. When he asked Garp about it, the old man just laughed and stated that it was 'Grandpa Business' then wouldn't say anything else. He was starting to get a little bit frustrated, but he hadn't been able to talk to Law about it because he'd been sent on a mission. A pirate with a sword charging him pulled him out of his thoughts. A battle wasn't the best place to be thinking about his father's strange behavior.

He dodged a sword that was swung at his head, and shot the offender through the heart. He shot at a pirate who was trying to kill one of his men. Another large pirate came at him, and he fired his pistol, but nothin came out. He dove under the oncoming sword, and grabbed the sword of the pirate he'd killed earlier. He swung as he turned, cutting off the other man's head. His jacket flung out behind him as he whirled through the crowd of enemies. He was holding off the enemy as his men regrouped with the reinforcements.

Blood splattered all over his white uniform, turning it crimson as the screams of dying men filled the air. He knew that it was almost suicidal to separate himself from his men like this, but this group of pirates was too strong for his small group. It was supposed to be a recon mission, to find out if there really was a dangerous pirate group wreaking havoc on the peaceful autumn island of Ryuu-hwa. He didn't understand how the pirates had found them. He'd been using his nagi nagi no mi. There was no possible way that they'd heard them, and it had been moonless, and they'd been wearing dark grey clothes, so they hadn't been seen. So how had they been caught?

He dodged another sword stroke, and tried not to get surrounded. Roci could hear his men coming to his aid, but before they reached him his inability to balance kicked in, and he went down hard. He kicked out with his feet to keep the enemy off of him, and used the sword to stand up. He pulled his sword from the ground, but wasn't quick enough. Pain whipped through him, hot as lightning as a sword bit into his side, slicing cleanly through muscle.

Roci turned and ran his sword through the asshole who had stabbed him. It wasn't the first wound he'd sustained in this battle, but it was the worst. He could feel his blood running from the wound. He fought his way back to where his men were trying to reach him.

As the re-enforcements finally joined with his men, the pirates turned tail and ran. His men fired volley's off into the retreating pirates, and then a large contingency followed after them. A group rounded up the injured, and Roci found himself being carried off the battlefield. He was so dizzy, and light headed. Soon darkness consumed him.

*+* A few days later *+*

Rocinante woke up in a white room with machines beeping all around him. He blinked until everything came into focus, and then he looked around. The first thing he saw was Law sleeping in a chair, his fuzzy white hat pulled over his eyes. A book about some obscure medical procedure lay open against his chest, like he'd fallen asleep while reading. Roci smiled, but let his son sleep. The teenager really needed more sleep than he got. Plus, he was pretty sure that the sixteen year old's insomnia had gotten worse since he'd left Ben. Though Roci was pretty sure that Law hadn't gotten much sleep with Ben either. His son was becoming a fine man. He sniffed, and immediately put up a silence barrier so as not to disturb Law.

He closed his eyes again. Perhaps he was a terrible father. He didn't mind that his sixteen year old son was having sex with a pirate thirteen years older than himself, sure his reason was that the two truly loved each other, but he was pretty sure that most parents wouldn't care about that fact. Quite honestly, if it hadn't been Ben, and Ben hadn't waited, then Roci would have killed him, and hidden Law away where no one could hurt him, but he was and he did, so he didn't.

Roci shifted, needing to move from his back. He wasn't surprised that he didn't feel any pain, not when Law was right next to him. He sat up, and decided to get out of bed, he had to pee. He moved silently towards the restroom, and almost tripped over a white bear sleeping on the floor. The oddest thing was that the bear was wearing an orange t-shirt, and jeans. He found himself wondering why a bear would be wearing clothing before his brain moved on to wondering why a bear was in his room.

As he watched, the bears nose twitched, and he opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Rocinante he opened his mouth. Roci quickly expanded his silence barrier so that it included the bear, "Be quiet, we don't want to wake up Law." he said, and finger to his mouth.

"Sorry." the bear said, and Roci's jaw dropped. The bear saw it, and apologized again.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" Roci asked, dropping down to sit on the floor in front of the bear.

The bear shook his head, "No. My species can communicate in the human tongue. Um, we are similar to hiking bears in that we walk upright. We do not actually have a name for my species. But, my personal name is Bepo." he said. As he talked, Bepo sat up, and crossed his legs, his paws rested on his knees.

"Why are you here Bepo?" Roci asked.

"Sorry." Bepo said lookin really depressed.

"I'm not saying it's bad. You are rather cute! I was just wondering how you ended up in my hospital room." Roci explained.

Bepo nodded, "I was taken in by captain. He said that I am his first mate. He is going to teach me how to help him in surgery, and I will protect him. Oh. Don't tell him that part. He doesn't want me to protect him." Roci got the idea that the bear was smiling, though it was hard to tell.

"Is your captain Law then Bepo?" he asked. Had Law decided to be a pirate then? It didn't surprise Roci at all. His son had been free-er than the law allowed ever since he'd met him. He saw that the bear looked nervous so he smiled, "Don't worry. I'm his father, and I won't be mad. I just want Law to be happy, even if that means that he becomes a pirate." he said.

Bepo nodded his head, Law had told him that his father was very understanding (he'd married a pirate after all), "Yes. Law is my captain." he said. "He saved me when hunters were about to kill me. I will serve him my entire life, and it will not begin to cover that debt." he said.

Roci reached out and ruffed the fur on top of the bear's head, "Just being his friend will be more than enough for him." he said. Bepo smiled.

Law woke up to see his tou-san and his new (and only) crewmember talking. Bepo was smiling. Law let a smirk settle over his face, good. The bear needed to smile more. He was too depressed. Law stretched and drew the attention of the other two in the room. He saw Cora-san snap and suddenly he could hear them again. "How are you feeling Cora-san?" he asked.

"Wonderful. Thank you Law." Roci said, smiling at his son. Law was in a good mood, that meant that he'd actually gotten a lot of sleep. Roci stood up, "I actually have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." he said, and ran off to the restroom.

Law stood up, and moved over to sit by Bepo, "What do you think of my tou-san?" he asked.

Bepo smiled at him, "I like him. He is just as you said. He said that he just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant that you became a pirate." he said, then yawned.

Law smirked, "You're still tired. Sleep then Bepo, I'll wait for Cora-san." he said.

"Aye aye captain." the bear said, and laid down again. Law leaned against the soft side of his first mate, and sighed as comfort course through him.

When Roci came back he found both of them asleep, Law laying against Bepo's side, and Bepo curled up on the floor. He grinned, and moved quietly to his bed. Yeah, Law was definitely growing up. He'd make a wonderful pirate, a wonderful man. Rocinante was so proud.


	28. Gone pt 1

Bepo became a common sight around HQ, he was known as Law's shadow. The only ones who knew that he was Law's first mate was Bepo, Law, and Cora-san. They hadn't told Sengoku yet, and probably wouldn't until after the two had set out to be pirates. It had been six months since Bepo had first come to live with them, and in all that time he hadn't really left Law's side, so when Kuzan came across the white bear without his goateed friend, the ice user found himself worried. He'd come to like the young bear just as much as he liked Law. Which is why it worried him to find him alone. The bear wasn't protected by being Sengoku's grandson, and Sakazuki hated the white fuzz ball just as much as he hated Law.

Kuzan picked up the slumbering beast, and walked off towards Sengoku's office. The bear was large, and loud, making him both difficult, and uncomfortable to carry. And he let out an in-audible sound of relief when he reached the Admiral's office. He knocked on the door, and a tense 'come in' sounded. He didn't like the sound of it.

He opened the door and walked in. The sight that greeted him left his insides in a knot. Rocinante was pacing frantically, and Sengoku's hands were shaking. Something was definitely wrong, and his earlier instincts had been right. "What is wrong? Where is Law? I found Bepo all alone." he said, then gently lay the still sleeping bear down on the ground.

Roci stopped pacing, and Kuzan could see tear tracks on the man's pale cheeks, "We don't know where Law is. He told us that he and Bepo were going to the library, they were both supposed to be back five hours ago. Where was Bepo?" he asked. He was terrified for his son, especially now that he knew Bepo wasn't with him.

"Sleeping outside the library's back entrance." Kuzan said. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head, and he lifted up one of Bepo's eye lids, and then the other. "Hm. He's been drugged..." he said. What was going on here?

Roci pulled out a cigarette and tried lighting it, but his hand was too unsteady, "How could this happen? Law is strong! They'd have had to use Kairoseki." he mumbled. Law wouldn't have been able to have been taken any other way. He glanced at the corner of the office, to where Law's cursed Nodachi rested against the wall. If only he'd had it, would they have been worrying now he wondered. He turned his attention back to the Vice-admiral.

Kuzan frowned, Kairoseki wasn't easy to come by, and it was expensive. The Marines had the largest amount, which meant that it was probably a marine, or someone connected to a marine who had kidnapped the admiral's grandson. Cold air lifted off from him, "Have you searched the entire base? If Bepo was drugged, and Law caught with Kairoseki without anyone noticing, it was most likely someone they knew. That coupled with the fact that Kairoseki was used, suggests that it is most likely a marine. I would suggest starting the searches in abandoned parts of the base." he said.

Sengoku nodded, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that. He was too close, too worried. "Kuzan, I am putting you in charge. I am not seeing things straight right now, other wise I would have thought of that. Please," his voice turned soft, "find my grandson." he begged. Kuzan nodded, and turned to leave the office, Rocinante tripped and almost toppled him over too. The man muttered an apology, and then watched the ice man leave. He moved over to where Bepo was sleeping, and huddled by the bear's side. His fists were clenched, and turning white. He believed in Kuzan, now he just had to wait.

Kuzan looked at the slip of paper that Roci had slipped him when he had fake stumbled. He opened it up and read it, his eyes widening, "Kuzan. Law has decided to become a pirate. We haven't told anyone, but perhaps someone found out? We haven't talked about it since I was injured, about six months ago. Which means that if it is because of that, then it would have to be one of the men from my unit, as they were the only ones even close any of the times I talked with Law about his plans for the future. I hope I am wrong, but it is a place to start." the letter said. It really didn't surprise him that his friend had chosen to become a pirate. Truthfully, he'd have been surprised if Law HADN'T decided to be a pirate. The kid was much to headstrong to be bound by the rules and regulations of the marines, and the revolutionaries, but he was also too adventurous to just remain a civilian. Then there was the fact that Law was too strong to remain a civilian, the kid had built up his strength in order to accomplish his dreams. He would never let that hard work go to waste. The teen was too smart for that. All of these things made this kidnapping odd, and he was positive that it was an abduction. Law wouldn't leave and let Roci worry like this, nor would he leave without Bepo. Roci's theory about it being one of his own men seemed very likely, and he knew how much it hurt the sensitive man to admit his suspicions.

He hurried down the corridor, his mind racing with possibilities and scenarios. There were too many variables at the moment, and not enough definite. He moved faster than he had in a long time and entered into the records room, he had to find out who had been on that mission with Roci. Law's clock was ticking, and five hours were already gone.


	29. Gone pt 2

Law woke up with a pounding head, and a cotton mouth. He was weak, as though he had no strength left in his body. He tried to sit up, but found himself restrained. Chains jingled, clinking all around him. He tried to move his feet, but they were chained apart. His heart started pounding, but he forced it to calm down so that he could think. It was obvious that he'd been drugged. He tried to remember what had happened.

At first it was fuzzy, and the it started to come back to him. He and Bepo had been walking out the back entrance to the library, and he'd waved hello to some men from Cora-san's unit. They'd smiled and waved back before continuing to the library. Then Bepo had crashed to the ground. Law had rushed to him to find out what was wrong. The men had come to help him, and then... Then he'd suddenly felt weak, and everything had gone black.

Kairoseki, he realized. The bastards had drugged Bepo, and then touched him with Kairoseki under the guise of helping him check Bepo. They must have drugged him shortly after that too, probably to ensure that he couldn't put up a fight. He hoped that Bepo was okay. He tried to think about what the men might want. It could be anything, money, sex, to torture, kill, or both. Law frowned, and ignored his instinct to struggle. It wouldn't help and he had to use his head. He didn't know how long he'd been out for.

He'd already identified the drug used as chloroform, so he probably hadn't been out for more than a couple hours. That meant that Cora-san and his grandfather would know that something was wrong, and would start searching for him, though he didn't know how effective they would be when under intense worry.

He turned his head to look at his surroundings. It was dark, and damp. He could hear water dripping, it made a plunking sound that echoed. So he was in a corridor of some sort. He could barely make out the dim shape of meal bars in front of him, and he felt rough cut stone at his back.

So he was in a dungeon. Probably abandoned. He closed his eyes and thought back to the map that his jii-can had showed him one time. Marineford had 3 abandoned dungeons. Only one of which was far enough away from the busy parts of the base to house him. He sighed inaudibly. That information was only useful if the searchers knew that he was in a dungeon, but he figured that they would be searching all abandoned places on the base. which meant that they had a variety of docks, storehouses, vaults, and barracks to choose from as well. Places that had been abandoned when Enies Lobby had been established.

He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps, and he pretended to be knocked out. He quickly used the wall to push his hat down over his eyes a bit in case they shined a light on him, of which he had no doubt in his mind they would do.

He hung limp, his head lolling slightly, and then he slowed his breathing. Finally the footsteps came to a stop in front of him, and sure enough, a light hit him. "He's still out. Maybe another hour?" said a man with a high whiney voice. There was silence as the other man, apparently the brains of the outfit, thought about it.

"Yes. I suppose another hour would work. I was just walking past Sengoku-sama's office, and he is so distraught that he hasn't started searching abandoned places, the old man probably thinks an enemy took the fucking pirate whelp. We'll wait an hour, and then start, whether he is awake or not." the brains said, then turned and walked away.

The man with the whiney voice sighed, "I feel a bit bad for Sengoku-sama brat." he said, and for a second Law was afraid that he'd seen through his acting, but then the man continued, "But, when you wake up, we'll show you what awaits you as a pirate. Pirates are always getting fucked over." the man sighed, "Yeah, no point to being a pirate with no rules..." Law heard a clink as the man set something down, then walked away.

Law knew it was the light even before he opened his eyes. Suddenly his prison was thrown in stark relief. Dark stains were all over the floor, and he had a feeling that it was blood. Chains and rusted implements of torture hung along the stone wall. The wall was in disrepair, chunks were laying on the ground from where it had broken away. He silently cursed the fact that the chains on him were so tight. If he could only reach a couple chunks of wall, then he could at least attempt to defend himself. He pushed his head up against the wall to shift his hat from over his eyes. and he looked up at the ceiling. A rusty hook hung from it.

He imagined he'd be suspended from that hook when his kidnappers returned, at least if what he'd gleaned from their conversation was correct. He really didn't want those assholes to touch him, they'd probably give him some disease, and then he couldn't be with Ben because he wouldn't give his beloved some stupid disease. He also didn't want to be tortured with the tools that he saw hanging, he'd probably get tetanus. He cursed his bleak looking future.

He leaned his head against the wall and resigned himself to a boring hour. He hoped that the tranquilizer in Bepo wore off soon. The bear would be able to track him through scent. It was really his only hope of being rescued without being raped.


	30. Home Safe

Law had been missing for almost six hours when Bepo finally woke up. He sat up and blinked, "Huh? Wasn't I just at the library?" he asked. He was confused as to why he was suddenly in Law's grandpa's office.

Rocinante looked up and tackled the white mass of fur, "Law's missing!" he said, sniffling.

Bepo looked at him, "For how long Cora-san?" he asked politely. He wouldn't panic, he'd be no help to Law if he panicked.

"Almost six hours, he disappeared fro the library, that's where Kuzan found you." Sengoku answered him because Roci was sobbing too much to do so himself.

Bepo stood up, "I will find him." he said, and almost walked into Kuzan who had just rushed in the door.

Kuzan apologized to Bepo and turned to Rocinante, "I know who did it. Pacci Tom and Pacci Alphonse. Twin brothers in your unit. They were the only two to not appear for the impromptu roll call." he said. He saw the heart break on Roci's face, but couldn't do anything for him.

Bepo pulled on the tall man's sleeve, "If we go to the library, I can smell my way to Law. His scent is most prominent in my mind, so I can always recognize his scent. Please let me help." he said.

Kuzan looked at the small (to him) bear, and nodded, "I would be honored to have your help Bepo." he said and then they both rushed out to find Law.

*+* In the Dungeon *+*

Law cursed as he heard footsteps coming towards him again. He didn't even bother to pretend to be asleep this time. The brains had said that they would start whether he was awake or not. His dark eyes glared at the two men as they came into view. He definitely recognized them. The Pacci twins. They were always in the middle of a good time, and in the middle of a fight. They'd always been nice to him, neither super sweet, nor Akainu level hatred. He wondered at what point they'd found out that he was going to become a pirate again.

Alphonse looked at him and smirked, "Good morning little whore." he said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Law filed away that he was the brains.

Law smirked right back, "How would you know if I am a whore or not Alphonse? Are you a voyeur?" he asked just as sweetly, then his tone turned mocking, "If you are, you're not a very good one. I've only ever slept with one person, the man I am engaged to." he said.

Alphonse turned a bright red, and a vein ticked in his temple, "I'm not a voyeur!" he snapped back. Law continued smirking, it satisfied him to see the man get angrier. "Your fiancée is probably a pirate! I would bet that he has slept with hundreds of people before you! So what's it matter? Whore or married to one, you deserve what is coming to you!" the sandy blonde hissed.

Law laughed at the man, "Of course he's slept with more than me, but he is clean, and I get to reap the benefits of his expertise." he said, his expression was arranged in a "holier than thou" look that he'd learned from watching Doffy deal with those not of his family or crew, but his mind was racing, coming up with scenarios and discarding things to say. If it were possible, smoke would be coming out of his ears.

He'd been taunting Alphonse, but his main attention was on the silent Tom. The dark brown haired brother was watching the exchange in amusement. Almost like he wanted to watch his brother get humiliated. He remembered the man's words earlier, and it hit him. Tom had wanted to be a pirate, but someone, most likely Alphonse, hadn't let him. The younger was jealous, and held a deep loathing of his brother.

The knowledge made his smirk widen which served to enrage Alphonse more, as he'd been hip deep in a tirade about Law's sins. "Do you not know what we are going to do to you, you fucking brat?!" he yelled, spittle flying from his lips, and his face turning an ugly purple.

"Mind your blood pressure Alphonse. I'd hate for you to die of a heart attack before you can attempt to rape me. Though..." Law grinned, "It might be an easier death than the one that you WILL receive should you actually touch me." he finished. Then he completely ignored the elder brother. "Hello Tom. How are you today?" he asked pleasantly.

Alphonse was so angry at being dismissed that he started to shake, but the other two ignored him, "I am fine Law. Yourself?" the younger brother returned, just as pleasantly.

"Peachy. Love being tied up." he deadpanned.

Tom laughed, "I see your point. You know, talking nicely to me won't get you out of my big brother's plans." he said.

Law smirked, "I wasn't trying to get you to turn on him. I merely wished to confirm a theory I have about you. You see, I was awake when you two came down the first time, so I heard everything. Alphonse just sounded like an idiot, but after he left, I detected a hint of disappointed dreams. A wistfulness to your tone." he paused, then tilted his head, "Do you know what I mean?" he asked.

Tom looked stunned, then he laughed, "You're smart aren't you Law?" he asked.

"A genius." Law responded. He smirked when he saw that Alphonse had turned to glare angrily at his brother.

"You're still holding on to those pathetic dreams of becoming a pirate?! Even after I punished you?!" Alphonse hissed out, his hands clenched into fists.

Tom froze, his eyes wide as he turned to look at his brother, "Never! I learned my lesson! Now Law has to learn his! W-why would I want to b-be a filthy pirate?" he asked, but Alphonse wasn't listening, he charged his brother.

"I will have to give you another lesson on what it means to be a fucking pirate." Alphonse said charging his brother.

Law had figured out that while Alphonse came up with the plans, he was also the first to lose his head. He felt a little bad for Tom, because Alphonse's lessons were just rape. He wondered how old Tom had been. Most likely a teenager since it was his twin who had raped him.

He lay there helpless as he watched the twins fight it out. He was running out of time. He'd already have been out if his distraction hadn't worked. He felt hope enter his heart when he heard soft paws treading down stone stairs. He could also feel the air getting colder, he glanced at the brothers, but they hadn't noticed.

He saw Bepo stare at him from a corner, and he lifted a hand in welcome, but didn't look at him, just in case one of the twins saw him. As he watched, Ice slowly crept across the floor, moving closer and closer towards the brawling men. Suddenly Tom shoved Alphonse hard, and the older twin fell and hit his head on a chunk of wall. He didn't get up again. Tom checked his pulse, and stiffened. He turned towards Law, "You made me kill my brother!" he hissed.

"He raped you, and was about to rape me. I don't feel sorry for what I said, but I am in no way responsible for your fratricide." Law answered back, his tone bored.

Alphonse howled, and yanked open the cage door, starting to advance on the prone Law. Suddenly a spinning flurry of white collided with him. Bepo growled at the man who dared to kidnap his captain. He didn't pull any punches as he attacked. He'd gotten really good at kung fu in the time that he'd been with Law, and he showed Tom just HOW good he had gotten. He hit Tom with a roundhouse kick, and sent the bastard flying. He would have killed the man, but Kuzan stopped him. "You don't need to bloody your hands yet Bepo. Go free your captain." he said, then glared at the broken and bleeding man on the ground. He put a hand on the man, and turned him into ice.

Kuzan stood up and turned to Law, "Now all who know that you are going to become a pirate are dead, and can't tell your grandfather. So, You two get to Roci, and I will grab the two bodies." he said, and turned to do as he said, but suddenly he was embraced from behind.

He looked behind himself to see Law, "Thank you Kuzan. You and Bepo saved me from a fate worse than death." he said.

Kuzan reached down and patted Law's head, "What are friends for?" he asked then went back to what he was doing.

Bepo picked up Law who was still weak from the Kairoseki, and he sprinted off to Sengoku's office. By the time they reached it, Law had his strength back, and Bepo put him down. Law pushed open the door, and there was silence. Then, Cora-san tackled him, sobbing. Law held his father close, and let him cry. The man had been terrified. Law looked at his grandfather, and found him crying also. Soon there was a family hug on the floor of the Admiral's office. Bepo stood guard so that no one could come in.

Bepo looked down at his best friend and smiled. Law smiled back, it was the best feeling in the world to be back home and safe with family.


	31. To East Blue

Rocinante was panicking again. Ever since Law had been kidnapped he'd been a little (a lot) more protective for his son. Law hadn't minded the first week, even the second week hadn't been too bad, but by the third week Law had been resistant. He and Bepo had started running off and hiding, doing kami knows what. But he usually came back by sunset, and he often came to check in, because he was conscious of Roci's happiness even though he chafed at being watched.

But this time he hadn't checked in, he hadn't come home at dusk, and he wasn't calling. Roci ran around checking the entire base for his son and his best friend, but he could find neither hide nor hair of either of them. Finally he took his worries to Sengoku.

Sengoku looked up as his son burst through his door. "You are still here Roci? I thought that you'd be going with Garp to visit your other sons? He mentioned something about kidnapping." he said.

Roci looked at him flabbergasted, "WHAT! Garp kidnapped my son?" he exclaimed.

Sengoku nodded, "Yes. Said that it was past time that he spent time with all three of his grandsons. I was worried, especially after the incident with the Fleet admiral's grandson, but I was certain that you wouldn't let Law go alone."

"I didn't let him!" Rocinante practically yelled. "Garp must have kidnapped him! Law wouldn't go off with his grandpa alone. So Garp must have tied him up, and that's why he hasn't called me yet! Damn it!" he paced around then ran for the dendenmushi.

Sengoku stopped him, "Roci, let it alone for now. As crude as Garp is, he wont let Law die. Besides it will be good for both you and Law to have some time apart. He is being smothered, and you need the practice for when he grows up. Go back to work." he said, the last sentence an order.

Rocinante saluted sharply, and walked out of the office. Law would be fine, Law would be fine, the mantra ran through his head until he almost had himself convinced. He blew out a breath and got back to work.

*+* Somewhere out at Sea *+*

Law was glaring fiercely at the white haired man in front of him. The bastard was just laughing, "Jii-chan, let me go." he said, barely restrained anger coloring his voice.

Garp laughed at his grandson, "You should be happy! We're going to go see your brothers! I have a super-training regiment all planned for you three, and now your bear too!" he laughed.

Law gritted his teeth, "I am happy to be seeing Luffy and Ace, I'm not happy to be tied up! And I don't own Bepo! He's my best friend." he said.

Bepo looked at his captain with a gigantic smile on his face. It was the first time Law had actually called them friends. It made him happy. He flopped down on his side so that Law didn't have to keep sitting straight up. Law looked at him and smiled in thanks before laying back. "Oi. Jii-chan. I need to call Cora-san so that he doesn't worry too much!" he said.

Garp just laughed and walked away. Law glared after him before sighing and sagging into Bepo's soft fur, "Well, I guess that you get to meet my brothers, Bepo." he said.

Bepo chuckled, "I'm so excited captain." he said, "Say Law? Is it normal for you to get kidnapped? I'm seeing a pattern here." he said.

"SHUT UP! No it's not normal!" Law growled.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said dejected.

Law frowned, "No, I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. No, it's not normal for me. Garp, my jii-chan is just crazy..." he said. He settled deeper into Bepo's fur, and sighed, "I'm too tired for this right now." he mumbled.

"How long has it been since you last fell asleep?" Bepo asked quietly.

"About-" Law yawned, "four days." he finished. He slept better when he was near someone. He shifted a bit, and sighed out a breath, his eyes closing.

Bepo listened as his breaths finally evened out and he fell asleep. Bepo settled his head on his bound paws and closed his eyes as well, but he didn't fall asleep, he listened to what was going on around them. If anyone got too close, or came in danger of waking Law up, he'd open his eyes and snarl at them. The crew quickly learned to avoid the two while Law was sleeping.

Even Garp stayed away, and somehow managed to stay silent, and Law slept on blissfully unaware as they sailed towards the East Blue and his brothers.


	32. The Start of an Adventure

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My winter break was spent working, and then classes started.**

Bepo shook out his fur as he climbed back aboard the dinghy. Dawn Island had been in sight for a while, but Garp had figured that there had still been enough time to train them, and had proceeded to beat Bepo off the ship. Bepo sighed, and looked around for Garp. Seeing the man standing by the edge of the prow and staring at the fast approaching island, Bepo sneaked away to where Law was laying against the bow of the dinghy.

He helped him up, and then they stared at the village that was suddenly right in front of them.

Law smiled, "Look Bepo! My brothers live here!" he said. Bepo hadn't seen him truly smile like this any time other than when he was talking about Ben. Bepo found himself getting worried. What if Law forgot about him in light of his brothers?

Law saw the look and ruffled the bear's fur, "Don't worry Bepo, You're family too." Bepo grinned sheepishly. Sometimes it was nice having a super smart captain. He was about to say something in return when suddenly both he and Law were flying through the air towards the people watching from the shore. Bepo grabbed for Law, and took the brunt of the impact. "You okay Bepo?" Law asked when they got their air back.

"Fine captain." Bepo replied as he was helped up by a pretty lady wearing a bandana.

"Law! You've grown so big!" the woman said.

Law smiled, "Hello Makino-san." he said bowing politely. "This is my friend and first mate. Bepo." he said.

Makino smiled widely at the bear wearing an orange jumpsuit, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bepo-kun." she said happily. She was glad that Law had found a friend who wasn't his brother. "I will walk you up to where Luffy and Ace are before Garp-san arrives." she said, and took Bepo's paw, leading the way into the forest.

"Thank you Makino-san." Law said as he walked along beside Bepo, his sword propped against his shoulder. Bepo was always amazed by Law's ability to always maintain his grip on his nodachi. Sometimes Bepo wished that he could be like Law. Of course Law would probably kill him if he was the same, Bepo got the feeling that Law wouldn't like someone so similar to him.

It was a nice island, rather beautiful, but it was hot, at least for someone covered with fur, and wearing clothes. It seemed to him that they had been walking for a very long time. Bepo wished that Kuzan-san was with them. He was always willing to help a bear out. He was really grateful when they finally reached a clearing with a squat hut in the center, and people wearing white clothes on their head.

"Dadan-chan!" Makino called out. Bepo watched as a large burly woman exited the house, her bright orange curls bouncing as she stomped rather than walked.

"Makino! It is good to see you! Who is this with you? The hat looks familiar, but the bear is new." She said, her voice gruff. Bepo could see that she was happy to see Law.

"Hello Dadan-ya." Law said, "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good. Those brats should be back soon." She said. Law nodded. She always acted like she didn't care, but he could see it very clearly that she did. It was in how she always knew where they were, and that she never hesitated to rush in to save them. "How old are you now Law?" she asked.

"I am seventeen. Bepo and I will be setting off on our own soon." He said. He set his nodachi against the side of the house. He stepped away, and noticed some of the bandits eyeing his sword, "If any of you even think about touching my sword, I will continue my experiments from last time." He said calmly, without any emotion on his face.

The bandits all made a wide circle around Law's sword, and Law himself. "This is Bepo, Dadan. He is my best friend, and first mate." He told the woman.

She was about to respond when a sudden war cry rang out around them, and Law was attacked by two younger boys. Bepo noticed that while the older one only had a bandage on his nose, the younger one was covered in gauze. The gauze covered boy was wearing a ragged straw hat, and had a huge smile on his face, "Torao!" he said happily.

Law rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Hello Luffy. I see that you are still as clumsy as before." He stated. Luffy just giggled. Law turned towards the older of the two and smiled, "Hey Ace." He said.

"Hi Law." Came the reply. The boy's face was blank, then suddenly he was in Law's arms, "I missed you." Came the muffled sound.

"I missed you to A-" Law started but was cut off by Luffy's loud exclamation.

"IT'S A BEAR WEARING CLOTHES! THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted, he'd stretched his arms and sling shot himself at Bepo, and had him in a death grip. "Wow! You're really cool Mr. Bear!" he said.

Bepo swore that he would blush if he could. "Thank you Luffy-kun." He said.

Luffy's eyes grew wide, "You know my name! Law! You're bear friend knows my name!" he said really excitedly.

Law just chuckled, "Yes he does. I said it. Ace, Luffy, this is my first mate Bepo." He said.

Ace walked up to the bear and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bepo-san." He said, bowing his head low. Then he peaked at Makino, "Did I do it right?" he asked.

Makino laughed, "Yes, Ace. You did it right!" she said happily. Bepo got the impression that it had taken a long time to get to this point.

Suddenly Luffy's neck stretched as the boy looked around, "Where's Kaa-san?" he asked.

"Cora-san isn't with me this time. Jii-chan kidnapped me and Bepo." He said.

Luffy looked put out, and so did Ace, "Oh." Was all they said.

Law was about to say something, when he heard crashing coming towards them, Garp had found them.

The old man burst into the clearing, "MY DARLING GRANDSONS!" he cried, "COME TO GRANDPA!" Bepo watched as all three boys dodged the man's "hug of love" which quickly turned into his "fist of love".

Bepo yawned, "Garp-san. Why did you kidnap us to here?" he asked quietly.

Garp stopped and stared at the bear until Bepo became depressed and apologized. Suddenly Garp hit his hand with a fist, "THAT'S RIGHT! I almost forgot why we came here! Luffy, Ace, grab the bag that Makino packed for you! We're going on an adventure!" he said.

Law blinked, "Adventure?" he asked, and grabbed his sword.

"Yay! ADVENTURE!" Luffy screamed running around in circles. Ace just looked wary, but did as he was told.

Before they knew it they were all walking through Foosha village towards the dock. Law was beginning to wonder why Garp hadn't just left them on the boat if he was just going to drag them up, and then back right away.

The four boys and Garp climbed onto the small dinghy, and set sail, Luffy, and Garp waving good-bye to the villagers.

Once they were out to sea, Law turned his sharp eyes onto Garp, "So what is this adventure?" he asked, his gut telling him that he probably wouldn't like it.

When Garp spoke he knew that he was right.

"Family Reunion!"


	33. The Family Arrives

Law awoke to a heavy weight on his chest, and a soft body beneath his back. It took him a moment to orient himself. He blinked as his thoughts organized themselves. He remembered getting onto this stupid dinghy, and he remembered setting out to sea with his brothers, Bepo, and his bat shit crazy Jii-chan, and he remembered the old goat blathering on about a family reunion. As if that were even possible. His family was made up of pirates, revolutionaries, and marines. There was no way that they could get together and not end up fighting or arresting each other. Not even Garp could pull this off. Sengoku wouldn't let him.

Of course, this just made Law antsier than ever wondering just what the oldest Monkey was up too. He sat up, dislodging Luffy and Ace, both of whom had been curled up against him, or on top of him, as in Luffy's case. He looked around. Garp was pulling the boat onto an island. It was a small sized one, and it had a beautiful forest, a waterfall, and some fruit trees. He could see no inhabitants, but he could see a bunch of tables, and ugly as sin decorations. Neon pink balloons were tied to the tables, which were covered in neon pink table clothes. It looked like someone had thrown lemonade up all over the area, and was that a Bananodile in a cage?!

Law pinched himself to make sure he was awake. When he discovered that he was, all he could do was gape. How did Garp plan to pull this one off?! More importantly, who did the fool invite? He was about to ask that question when suddenly he was tossed ashore. He quickly moved out of the way as Ace and Luffy followed. Bepo had sensed the movement, and escaped Garp's grasp, getting himself to shore.

"Good! You're all awake! Everyone should be arriving soon! I sent out invitations, and the signed documents stating that no one would be arrested two days before all the way to two days after the Reunion! " Garp said excitedly.

A shadow stepped out from behind the Bananodile cage, "You are as jovial as ever father." The green cloaked man said. He pulled down his hood, and revealed black hair, and an intricate tattoo that covered one side of his face.

"Dragon! You made it! Not too much trouble I hope?" he asked. Dragon shook his head. "Good! These are my grandsons! Luffy is yours, Ace is Rodger's, and Law is Rocinante's!" he said. "Boys, this is Luffy's actual father!" he said.

"Luffy's father is the head of the Revolutionary Army? And the number one most wanted man in the world?" Law asked, "Your family was screwed up even before Cora-san and I came into the picture…" he trailed off. Garp was pouting, but Dragon was smiling at him.

"Yes. Now, father come stand by me, it would seem that Doflamingo has arrived." He said, but found himself knocked over as Luffy sling shot himself into his father's chest.

"I didn't know that I had a father! I thought that Jii-chan found me under a rock!" he said happily, then he frowned, "But I already have a tou-san… I have Shanks!" he said. His face showing his mental struggle clearly.

Dragon hugged his son and chuckled, "Don't worry. Shanks and I have talked to each other. It is fine if we are both your father. Isn't it just more love for you?" he asked.

Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah! Torao! Ace! Come give a hug to our new tou-san! Well your tou-san of sorts… This family is weird… Whatever!" he said giggling.

Ace and Law looked at each other, then shrugged, and gave the man a hug, "Welcome to the family." They both said. Dragon chuckled.

They all released each other and turned toward where Donquixote Doflamingo was coming to shore. He was alone, his "family" staying on the boat. "Law! My delectable nephew! Come give ji-san a hug!" he said holding his arms out, but Law felt the strings grab him, and give him no choice.

He sighed and just went with it, "Hello ji-chan. Did you have a good trip?" he asked as his arms went around the pink dressed man, and he was hugged tightly.

"I did! Yes! Tortured a few assassins, ordered a bread basket. Apparently no one appreciates fruit baskets anymore!" he sighed dramatically, finally letting Law go.

"Perhaps it is more that they didn't appreciate the assassins that you sent with the fruit baskets?" he suggested, his face blank, when all he wanted to do was slam his head into a rock.

Doffy shrugged, and smiled as he caught sight of the other people on the island, "Hello Garp! Dragon! Bepo-bear! And little children I don't know!" he said wiggling his fingers.

Law sighed, "Those are my brothers. Monkey D Luffy, and Portgas D Ace." He said. He wasn't sure if Ace was comfortable with being called Gol in front of strangers.

Doffy squealed, "Yay! More Nephews!" then he used his strings to bring them in for a hug. "Just call me ji-chan! I'm Rocinante's older brother!" he said. Then he got a good look at the party decorations, "I love the balloons!" he said. Everyone, but Garp, gave him a look clearly stating that he was insane, but he ignored it. Instead he released his strings and walked over to talk to Garp about the wonders of neon.

The brothers looked at Law and Bepo, but the two ignored them, instead turning to watch the shoreline. They had an over-whelming urge to ignore the two insane adults who were currently tormenting the only sane adult with their terrible fashion sense.

Dragon listened two the two _family members_ talk about their love of neon. Who on Earth had given Garp the idea to use neon? He surely couldn't have thought of it on his own, no father of his could be so… insane… Dragon paused in his musings, on second thought, this screamed his father's genius.

He listened to the conversation up to the point where the other two men started talking about going shopping, then he extricated himself, and wandered over to where the kids were watching a ship approaching. "Do you know who it is?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling over the kids. The ship was too far away to see clearly, so he couldn't tell if it was a pirate ship or a navy ship.

The kid he knew as Ace shrugged, "I don't recognize the presence. I've never met them, so it's not Kaa-san." He said. Bepo shrugged, he couldn't sense presences.

Luffy was vibrating, and Law was staring intently, and they both spoke at the same time, "Shanks."

Dragon blinked, this was surprising. All three kids had observation Haki. "You can sense presences?" he asked. The kids nodded. "Have any of you ever made any of your hits harder than normal?" he asked. The two younger boys and Bepo pointed at Law, and he glared, as though he didn't like being brought into the spotlight. Dragon smirked, then his face became serious again, "Have any of you ever made anyone pass out?" he asked. He found that he wasn't surprised when all of the boys pointed at Ace.

Law spoke up, "Are you satisfied that we have haki abilities now?" he asked. Dragon looked at the boy. This kid was smart. Perhaps he could recruit him? "No." Law said. He'd seen the look on Dragon's face. He wouldn't join the revolution. Dragon frowned, perhaps that was a good thing; he didn't want his members to be able to read him that easily, because it totally destroyed the mystery. Law took one more look at the approaching ship, then stood up, "I wish to talk to you Dragon-san." He said, and started walking towards the waterfall. He knew that Dragon would follow. The man was intrigued.

Dragon was indeed intrigued, what could this boy possibly want to talk to him about? It was clear that he didn't want to join, so what else was there? Maybe the kid was going to completely destroy his mystery! That wouldn't be good…

Law sat on a large rock by the water's edge, and motioned for Dragon to sit before him. Dragon sat before he realized that he was taking orders from a 17 year old. He didn't stand again though, because it would make him look stupid, that would destroy his mystery. He studied the boy who studied him. Law was leaning forward, his shadowed eyes observing him unemotionally. He was leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees, and his fingers steepled in front of his face. The kid looked dangerous with his tattoos, and his nodachi, but he also looked young, at least to Dragon.

Law watched the man study him. He wondered what conclusions the man would come to. He knew enough about the man to realize that he definitely belonged in this crazy family. "How long have you known that you are insane, just like your father?" he asked.

Dragon couldn't help the snort that escaped himself. Sure he'd been called crazy before, he'd started a war with the World Government, but he'd never been told that he was crazy like his father, much less that he, himself, knew about it. "I am not crazy like my father." He said indignantly. His father was WAY too obvious about things, the man burst through walls!

"I don't mean that your brand of crazy is exactly the same as Garp-jii-chan, but rather that you are just as insane, with a different thing that you are insane about." Law clarified.

Dragon nodded, "Ah. That's what you meant. Probably since birth. It is an inescapable fate in this family." He said as though everyone knew it. Which they probably did.

Law smiled at the older man, "I see. I feel confident that you actually fit into this family. I knew that you fit into the fact that we are rather extreme, but I didn't know if you had the insanity requirement down." He said, then frowned, "But now all of us are as insane as Doffy-ji-chan. That would just be bad…" he trailed off. Dragon nodded, then watched as Law got up and left.

He stayed where he was. He would let the little ones meet the pirates of the Red Force first. They knew them best after all. He'd only met Shanks once. Dragon yawned, and pulled up his hood, best to be mysterious amongst strangers.

Down by the shore Law was waiting tensely, he hadn't seen Ben in a year, and if Kaa-san didn't bring Ben ashore, Law might have to take his other arm. A small rowing boat was approaching, he was relieved to see his fiancée rowing closer. He ignored the fact that Shanks was waving ecstatically at them. Luffy, however, was waving back just as vigorously. Suddenly the little body was flying through the air towards the two men in the boat. Ace swore, and Law just smacked his forehead with his palm. He heard Garp comment to the other two men that Luffy was gaining quite the distance. He sounded proud, and Dragon made an agreeing grunt. Doffy just giggled, and stated that maybe the rubber boy would let him use his strings on him to play catch. Law wanted to smack his grandfather when he heard him chortle over the idea. He probably would have tried to throttle him if his gaze hadn't been locked on the small black haired boy flying through the air towards his tou-san.

Shanks caught Luffy, but the force of the impact sent them both flying over the edge for quite a distance, so Ben sighed, and rowed back to them. They'd been halfway to the shore! But he couldn't let Luffy drown, and even though his captain was a strong swimmer, he only had one arm now. He caught up to them quickly, and pulled them on board. Luffy was laughing. There had to be something wrong with the kid, he could have drowned! Still, Ben was almost relieved to see that Luffy hadn't really changed.

"Luffy! You've grown so big! My anchor's growing up!" Shanks said, tears in his eyes, as he hugged Luffy tightly.

Luffy just smiled widely, "Yup! I'm getting strong too! Soon I'll be stronger than you, and then I'll be king of the pirates!" he said, standing tall. Shanks automatically balanced his weight so that Luffy wouldn't tip them over, or fall out.

"I'll believe it when I see it kid!" he laughed. Luffy didn't respond, just smiled wider, and determined that he would win this bet.

Ben could have cried when they reached the shore, but that would give Shanks too much ammunition against him. He couldn't have his childish captain having even more leverage over him. All thoughts of crying flew out the proverbial porthole though as soon as Law embraced him.

His lover was almost as tall as himself now. Law pulled him into a kiss, and Ben lost himself in it. He'd missed him so much. His tongue swept into Law's mouth, mapping it, and tasting Law. Nothing had ever tasted so good to the older man. Ben pulled away when he felt killer intent aimed at him. He and Law turned to face where Garp was being held back by Doffy and Dragon. Shanks wasn't being any help as he was rolling on the beach laughing so hard his face was as red as his hair. Law was more focused on how Ace was beat red, and Luffy was grinning like an idiot. Bepo just shrugged, and went back to what he had been doing previously, poking a neon balloon with his paw.

Law sighed, but looked up curiously when Ben's arms suddenly wrapped around him, and the man's head rested on his shoulder. He turned his head a bit and saw Ben smirking at his grandfather. Garp looked about ready to burst a blood vessel. So Law stepped in.

"Jii-san. Ben is my fiancée. Get over it, and Ben? Stop tormenting my grandfather, no matter how funny it is." He said. Ben just chuckled, his amusement rumbling through Law.

Law was about to say something when suddenly it got extremely cold. He turned toward the sea, and saw that a marine ship had anchored next to Shanks' ship. Kuzan was riding his bicycle towards them, towing a trussed up Roci behind him, and Sengoku running after them, shouting about not getting a ride. He was carrying his goat.

Law just sighed, it would seem that everyone had arrived.


	34. The Reunion Starts

An hour. The entire family had been together for one hour. Singular! Only sixty minutes, 3,600 seconds. It really wasn't that long. It felt like forever. Everything had started with the arrival of Cora-san.

*-*-*- An Hour Ago-*-*-*

Law watched as his Tou-san was dragged behind Kuzan's bicycle, with his grandfather running quickly behind it while holding his goat, and yelling about how it was unfair that his kidnapped son got a ride, and he didn't. It took Law a while to notice the smoke floating above the group. But when he did, he frowned. What on Earth was that? He was so focused on the smoke that he didn't notice the commotion behind him until a large body was slammed into his, and he found himself flying out over the ocean. A quick whip of panic flashed through him. He was flying too far out, and the others wouldn't be able to get to him fast enough. The next thing that flashed through his head was, 'Damn that water is going to hurt when I hit it.' Which was why he found himself very confused when he didn't hit it. He looked over, and found his limbs surrounded by smoke, upon glancing at his father, he noticed that the smoke was no longer above them, and his mind clicked. Akuma no mi, plume-plume fruit. He'd read about it in a book.

"Thank you." He said simply.

A face appeared in the smoke. It was a kid about his age with white hair, and a slim cigarette in his mouth. "Don't mention it." The boy said, his face frowning, but Law got the impression the kid wasn't actually frowning at him, but rather his face was normally that way. "Name's Smoker." He said.

Law blinked, well that was ironic. "I am Trafalgar D Water Law. A pleasure." He said.

Smoker just grunted, and quickly got them to shore.

Law landed gracefully on the sand when Smoker dropped him, at least, he told himself he did. But the amount of laughter surrounding him as he pulled his face out of the sand, told him otherwise. He forced down a blush and scrapped himself up off the beach.

Smoker landed beside him, and came out of his smoke form. His bare chest glinted in the sun, and loose cargo pants rode his hips lovingly. An embroidered marine emblem on his pants was the only indication that the other 17 year old was a marine. Law glared at him for his perfect landing. Did the asshole really have to drop him on his face?

He huffed and hurried over to where Cora-san was still bound and gagged. He'd been forgotten as soon as Law had gone flying. Law untied his father and ripped the gag off.

Rocinante felt the tape rip off of him, and quickly snapped his fingers so that no one could hear his unmanly scream. He let the silence barrier down, and huffed. Law helped him stand up, only for the tall man to be tackled by Ace and Luffy, sending all three falling into the ocean. Law watched as Ace tried to pull the devil fruit users out of the water, and he suddenly realized what a bad idea it was to have a party on a small island with a waterfall, when the people were mostly Akuma no mi users. Only Ace, Ben, Garp, Bepo, and Shanks could swim. Shanks only had one arm, and Garp thought it was funny when people struggled in the water a bit. Ace wasn't strong enough to swim anyone back, or pull them out, if his struggle was any indication. That Left Ben and Bepo. Two swimmers to eight non-swimmers. At least he believed that it was eight non-swimmers. Dragon had never stated having a devil fruit, but why else would the man not jump in after his drowning son? He was pretty sure that fathers did that. Cora-san did it, but then they both needed to be saved… Maybe he wasn't such a good example…

The sound of coughing and sputtering pulled him out of his thoughts, Ace had succeeded in pulling Lu and Cora out of the water with Ben's help. Law moved over to help his Tou-san stand, and then gave Ben a kiss in thanks for saving his father.

Rocinante found himself tackled by Shanks who was kissing him happily. It was about that time that Law realized that he hadn't greeted his Kaa-san. He was about to call out when he saw a coffin shaped boat land a distance away from the fiasco that had abruptly started taking place. Cora and Shanks kiss had caused Sengoku to go Golden Buddha, which made Doflamingo bring out his strings to restrain him, which made Smoker upset, and the teen attacked him with a Jutte. This caused Garp to tackle Smoker, which made Dragon engage to pull his father off of the poor kid. This got Luffy into the action thinking that everyone was playing. Which was fine until he got thrown into the waterfall and Ace had to rescue him. That pissed Ace off, and he attacked Garp, who was the one who threw Luffy. Luffy joined in again, and Bepo waded in to save the youngest Monkey. Ben just sat back smoking, he wasn't going to get involved. Well, that lasted until one of Doffy's strings destroyed his cigarette. Then the next thing Law knew Ben was wading in with his rifle, knocking people around. Shanks and Rocinante were still kissing, oblivious to everything.

Law watched in horror as the family reunion turned into a melee battle. Mihawk approached him, and stopped at his side. "We've only been together for an hour." He told the man in disbelief. "How does this… I can't…" he couldn't formulate the sentence that he wanted to say. Mihawk just watched in silence as the battle royale continued. Law felt a nerve throb, and white hot anger flooded his veins. Mihawk watched as his doctor's mouth pressed into a thin line, and his eyes darkened. "Room." Law hissed, flinging his hand forward. A blue sphere encircled the brawl, and he grinned sadistically, his nodachi slicing, "Shambles." He said.

Mihawk wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't for the fighters to suddenly be separated from their arms and legs. He watched as Law set each torso/head combo in different places, facing rock walls, or trees. Only Ben, Corazon, Law, Shanks, and he were spared. Ben looked around and quickly sat down, seeing how pissed his lover was. Law was pleased that the man at least looked guilty. He turned to the rest of the people.

"Sit in time out and think about the stupidity of your actions! This family reunion has only been going on for an hour. Now, behave, and I will let you have your limbs back. Don't behave, and you will all end up looking like Shanks." He hissed.

Mihawk was impressed, not only because the gulp everyone made was audible, but because Law had been able to subdue them all, and make them listen. That and his threat was terrifying. As was the sadistic gleam in his eye that said he really wanted someone to not listen.

Mihawk took a seat next to Ben, and watched Law go to task. "Your fiancée is scary." He said quietly.

Ben just smiled at him, "I know." He said.

Mihawk couldn't help but role his eyes at how happy Ben looked as he said that.


	35. The Games They Play

Law eventually let everyone out of time out, and gave them their limbs back. That was about the time that Luffy's stomach growled, quickly followed by Ace's and Garp's, and then Dragon's. Law wasn't sure where the food came from, but it smelled good, and he was hungry, plus he was pretty confident that he could fix himself if the food did poison him. He'd let Garp suffer though, this whole fiasco was his idea after all. He marveled at the different types of food, even though the majority of it was meat dishes, and apples.

Everyone was talking and laughing, finally getting along, even Mihawk was smiling as he sipped his wine. Law was glad to see that the reunion had finally settled down into what he thought of as the closest to normal this family would ever get.

When they had all finished, Garp stood up and cleared his throat, getting everyone to turn their attention to him. "Thank you all for coming, and thank you Senny for signing the non-aggression thingy with your official seal. I realize that some of you did not come here willingly, and some of you weren't invited here… But welcome to the family anyway. You are now a part of it, and cannot escape. Do not try. Now that we've eaten, I have some games set up. I thank Senny, once again, as he gave me the idea for this first one." He said, his grin was huge.

Law felt his stomach sink, and knew that his bad feeling was justified when Garp walked over to the cage holding the Bananodile. "We are going to play Pin the Tail on the Bananodile! Everyone put on the blindfolds that are taped beneath your seats. This is Bessy. Crocodile has kindly lent her to us on the condition that I never force him to go shopping with me ever again. He said that she particularly likes the taste of devil fruit users. That said, let's start! Who wants to go first?" he asked happily.

Law saw Luffy start to wave his hand, but Ace forced it down. Garp didn't notice as he had already put on his blindfold and moved towards the cage. Everyone watched with a kind of horrified fascination, except for Doffy, he looked like a kid in a candy shop, and wasted no time locking Garp in the cage. It was a testament to how the others felt, that no one unlocked it. Instead they all moved farther away from the cage, almost to the other side of the island. There they found a pile of games that Sengoku had forced Garp to bring.

Kuzan looked at the options. He was surprised that he didn't feel tired. He'd been having fun, but he usually did around this family. He grabbed twister, "Who would like to play with me?" he asked. Luffy volunteered right away, and so did Shanks. Ben, Law, and Mihawk all looked at the man wondering how he was going to play, since some of the commands involved a left hand. Sengoku agreed to be the spinner, and Mihawk said that he'd judge to prevent cheating. Law was surprised to see that Kuzan was really flexible, but not only that, the spinner had yet to land on a left hand command, even after fifty spins. Luffy was having the easiest time of it. But on the fifty-first spin he retracted his limbs, which he had entwined around the other two players, and pulled them off of their feet. Law laughed at the astonished faces of the other men, like they hadn't realized what the kid had been doing.

Shanks challenged them to a rematch. Law decided to see what the others were playing. Bepo and Dragon had pulled Ben and Corazon into a game of pinochle. He realized that he didn't see Doffy, so he looked towards the cage, and sure enough the pink clad man was watching Garp wrestle with the giant bloodthirsty animal.

Only he, Ace, and Smoker weren't playing anything. So he gathered the other two teenagers up and grabbed Aggravation. Smoker huffed, and grumbled, but allowed himself to be sat down so that they could play.

Ace sneaked a look at the white haired man next to him. He looked to be about Law's age, and he was really handsome. He also shared Ace's habit of not liking to wear a shirt. He looked back at the board, and chose the red marbles. Smoker chose the white ones. Law decided to take the yellow ones. They set up the board, and Law explained the rules.

Smoker decided that it wasn't that difficult to understand, the rules were simple enough, it wasn't going to make him look stupid like a game of twister with a one armed man. He figured that that was a plus. It helped that the kid next to him was a cutie. He looked familiar though, but Smoker couldn't place it.

To say that his day had been a surprise would have been the understatement of the century. When he'd followed Admiral Sengoku, at Sengoku's insistence, he would never have imagined that it would be to watch Commander Rocinante fraternize with a Yonko, and then to find out that they were married. Then he'd found out that Sengoku's grandson was engaged to a Yonko's first mate. Then there was the pirate warlord Doflamingo, who was actually Rocinante's brother. He'd been completely blindsided by Vice-Admiral Garp's grandson, and the fact that Garp's son was the number one most wanted man in the world. Smoker was pretty sure that his world was going to implode. All he needed was for Gol D Roger to dance the mamba through their board game, and his idea of an apocalypse would be complete.

He sighed and rolled his dice. He got a one and got out. He gave the dice to Law. Law rolled a string of sixes, and took Smoker's piece off. Smoker frowned, but shrugged. It was just a game. Ace rolled a six, and got out, another six and a four got him onto Smoker's platform. Smoker rolled a one. Law couldn't move with his two as Smoker had knocked him off when he got out. Ace rolled a four and took Smoker out. Smoker glared at the dice, but ignored it.

The game continued in this vein for ten minutes. Smoker definitely felt aggravated. Every time he got a piece out, one of the two would knock him off. Law was taking out Ace too, but Ace was just trying to get around the board. Smoker wondered if the freckled kid knew that he could have more than one marble out at a time. This game was pissing him off, Law already had three marbles home, and his fourth was just two spots away. Smoker felt a bit more confident, ones seemed like a rare occurrence in this game, so he figured he actually had a chance to get at least one marble home, but then Law rolled a one, and Smoker lunged at him. Marbles went flying, and Ace scurried to pick them up as the two 17 year olds pummeled each other.

Ace didn't have to look around to see that the others had stopped their games to watch the fight. Violence seemed to be the favorite sport in this family. He snorted, and motioned for Ben to help him. Ace grabbed Smoker, and let Ben grab his fiancée.

"You know, it's just a game right?" Ace asked.

Smoker blushed, "I know. I just lost my head for a second." He said. Ace just rolled his eyes, but nodded. Smoker shifted, "Can you let me go now?" he asked quietly. Ace blushed, and stammered out an apology, before letting him go, and backing away a step. Smoker sent a quick smile at Ace, then his frown was back, but Ace was enthralled.

Suddenly a crack sounded, and everyone looked over towards the cage. Garp had burst through the steel bars, the Bananodile successfully subdued. "The sun is going down!" he said. "It's time to build a bonfire, and play Truth or Dare!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other, then shrugged. That seemed tame enough.


	36. The Reunion Comes to a Close

The sky was black, and the stars sprinkled across the heavens, but they were dimmed a bit by the huge bonfire that sat in the middle of the group. They'd all eaten again, and now sat around the fire with their drinks, ready to start the final game of Garp's terribly planned reunion.

Smoker wasn't really sure why he had been brought along. He could understand Kuzan, as the tall ice wielder was considered family by the Admiral, but he was a new recruit. He had only been with the Marine's for about a month. His frown deepened. He just couldn't figure out why he had been brought along. As he thought, he listened with one ear to the rules of the game.

Garp started the game off. He had some good ideas, and couldn't wait for some unsuspecting victim to fall into his clutches. "Hm… Let's see… Dragon! My son! Truth or Dare!" he asked. He knew about Dragon's penchant for mystery, so figured that his darling son would choose dare. He wasn't disappointed.

"I choose dare." Dragon said, watching his father with suspicion.

"I dare you to… tie your hair into pigtails, and tie your shirt up so that it looks like a belly shirt, and to leave it that way until someone else's dare lets you change it." He said.

Dragon glared at his father, what a lame and embarrassing dare! He could have done much better! He did as the dare specified, and then sat back down. He could feel his mystery dying. He was determined to take it out on someone else. He looked around at all of the faces, and zeroed in on the one he figured would be most likely to take a dare. "Doflamingo, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Doflamingo laughed, "You wish." He said reading the revolutionary's mind, his own mind lucid for once in his life. "I choose Truth." He said.

Dragon pouted, well that hadn't worked, "Hm. Did you ever learn how to swim before ingesting your Akuma no mi?" he asked. He hadn't really had time to come up with a good question as he'd been positive that the pink, feathered man would choose dare.

Doflamingo snorted, "Yeah right, I had slaves for that." He said as though it totally made sense. "OK! MY TURN!" he sang out. He pointed at Luffy, "Okay my cute sorta-nephew!" he exclaimed, "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Ace? Which one would be more fun?" Luffy asked. He didn't really understand what was going on. All he'd heard during the explaining of the rules, was his grandfather talking loudly, and then he'd tuned him out.

"Pick dare then, with dare you usually get to get up and do something rather than answer a question." Ace said.

"Okay! I choose dare Dofabigo… Dofranino… Dogramingo…" Luffy started.

Doflamingo cut him off, "Call me Doffy-jii, or jii-chan. Since you're so cute you could even just call me Doffy!" he said happily, not at all irritated by Luffy's inability to pronounce his name. He dealt with kids too much for that.

"Okay, I choose dare Doffy-jii!" Luffy said.

Doffy grinned, "I dare you to cling to the weird white haired kid until someone else's dare makes you let go. You can't let him remove you!" Doffy said.

Luffy laughed, "Gomu Gomu Octopus!" he said, and stretched his arms to wrap around Smoker. Smoker was appalled, how come the giant pink idiot had chosen him? Was he still angry about being attacked earlier? That wasn't Smoker's fault! He'd thought that Admiral Sengoku was in trouble! He felt the brat's arms tighten around his neck, and his face turn blue.

"LUFFY! You're supposed to cling, not kill!" Ace yelled, whacking Luffy on the head.

Luffy loosened his arms a bit, and laughed, "Shishishi sorry Smokey!" he said.

Smoker just grumbled when he could finally breathe again.

"Shanks! Truth or Dare?" Luffy asked.

"Dare!" Shanks said, he was not worried. Luffy was a kid after all.

"I dare you to….. Hold Law on your shoulders until another dare makes you stop!" he said.

"Accepted!" Shanks said. Law glared at the man, and reluctantly got on his shoulders. They looked ridiculous. Law's fee touched the ground, and Shanks could only hold him with one arm, seeing as the other was missing. "Truth or Dare Kuzan?" he asked.

Kuzan tilted his head, "Dare." He said.

"Switch clothes with Doflamingo." Came Shanks' reply.

Doffy grinned and started to strip. Everyone was a bit disturbed to see that he didn't wear underwear. Kuzan looked like he was going to puke. His only saving grace was that Shanks let him keep his own underwear on, rather than going commando in Doffy's clothes. That didn't save his pants though, and he felt the overwhelming need to burn them now. Then there was Doflamingo's coat. How did the man stand all the feathers?! They were pricking him all over! The shoes were pinchy, and the pants were way too "loving" of his crotch. It felt weird to have his shins exposed… There was something seriously wrong with the other man.

Doflamingo felt fine. "Look Roci! I'm a Marine too!" he said, laughing hysterically. Rocinante just rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics.

"Alright, next is…Law truth or dare?" Kuzan asked.

"Truth." Came the instant reply. He was already propped on his Kaa-san's shoulders, he didn't need anything else weird to happen to him.

"Alright then. Who is the most interesting person you have ever met?" Kuzan asked. He was interested in this, because Law was fairly well traveled.

Law thought about it, "I met a man with blond hair, he kind of looked like a pineapple, he had an interesting akuma no mi power. He turned into a giant chicken. I met him once when Cora-san and I had stopped by an island on our way to visit Kaa-san and Ben for my sixteenth birthday. I had gone in search of food, and left Cora-san by the beach, with explicit instructions to sit, and not move a muscle. He told me that he was returning back to his ship, but had stopped to gather food. We talked a bit, and then I watched him fly off. It was interesting." Law said.

Everyone stared at him, all of them thinking one thing that the most interesting person he could think of turned into a chicken? He ignored them. "Ace, truth or dare."

Ace grinned, "Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss smoker on the lips." Law said, his face perfectly arranged into a bored look. He'd seen how the two had been glancing at each other, plus he wanted to see Ace blush.

Ace felt his face flame bright red, and he glared at his older brother. He pulled in a deep breath, and stood up quickly. He strode over to where the white haired teen was watching him, Luffy still wrapped around him. Ace clenched his hands into fists, and stopped right before the teen. For a second he hesitated, then Smoker smirked at him, as though goading him. Ace leaned down, and pressed his lips to the other man's.

Smoker darted his tongue out, and swiped it across Ace's slightly chapped lips. Ace gasped and Smoker seized the opportunity, his tongue darted in to taste Ace's mouth. Ace whimpered a little, it felt really good. He pulled back when he needed to breathe. He ignored the laughter, and wolf whistles. Instead he looked at Smoker's face, and saw a fire smoldering in his eyes. Smoker winked at Ace, and watched as the kid swallowed, before hurrying to his seat two people down.

Luffy wiggled up so that he could talk to Smoker's ear rather than his stomach, "Do you like my brother?" he asked.

"Yup." Smoker said.

Luffy grinned, "Good! Now Ace won't be lonely anymore!" he said happily.

Smoker looked at the freckled kid, and smiled, remembering Garp's words earlier that day, maybe being a part of this family would be fun.


	37. To Aim for the Top

Law watched with Bepo as people started falling asleep. Earlier he'd caught Cora-san, Ben, Ace, Luffy, Kuzan, and Shanks' eyes, and they were all waiting for the rest to fall asleep. When they finally had, he and the small group made their way to over by the waterfall. "Bepo and I are leaving tonight. Remember Luffy, Ace how we made a pact to set out when we turned seventeen? I am doing that now. Shanks, Ben, I will meet you two in Paradise. Perhaps if you would like to visit me, that can be arranged. He said, looking at Ben.

Ben blew out some smoke and winked at his lover, "Wouldn't miss it." He said.

Law smirked, then turned to Kuzan, "I hope that we can meet up and talk as always. Even if it is not often." He said.

Kuzan smiled, "My philosophy has always been 'Lazy Justice'" he said, "So, I don't see why not." He finished. Law smiled at him, then turned to Rocinante.

"Chichi. I will miss being able to see you as I wish." He said.

Rocinante teared up, "I will miss you too, but I want you to be happy, and I know that you would never be happy being a Marine, or a civilian. So go, collect a good crew, have adventures, and don't get caught. Call me, and I will visit whenever I can. Most of all, stay safe." He said, tears streaming down his eyes.

Law pulled the taller man into a hug. Roci clung to him for a while, and then let him go so that his brothers could hug him. Luffy had to be pulled off. But he finally let go, "When I see you next, we'll both be pirates, and we'll be free-er than anybody!" he said, holding his fist out. Law pressed his fist to Luffy's, and so did Ace.

"It's a promise." They all said.

Bepo watched happily. His captain had a good family.

Kuzan pointed to a small path behind the waterfall, "I figured this would happen. You have been growing restless. I brought a boat with supplies for you. Had my most trusted subordinate bring it." He said.

Law laughed, "Smoker?" he asked. Kuzan just smiled. "Thank you. Bepo, go check out the boat." He said.

"Aye, aye captain." The bear said, and hurried off.

The rest of the group all said their goodbyes again, and left, leaving only Law and Ben. Law looked at his fiancée, "I had hoped to see you more before I left, but it didn't work out." He said.

Ben nodded, and held out his arms. Law came into his embrace. Ben held him tight for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. Law felt a shiver go through him at how sweet the kiss was. He found himself wanting desperately to cling to this man. Ben also didn't want to let go, but both knew that they had to. Besides, they couldn't very well have sex with the rest of their crazy ass family just half a beach away.

Ben pulled away, "As soon as I can, I will come visit you. We still have to plan our wedding after all." He said.

Law grinned up at him, "I agree." He kissed Ben once more, and pulled away. "Tell Shanks that he'll have to watch his back, I'm aiming for the top." Law said pointing towards the sky.

Ben laughed as Law walked away, "He knows. Your mother is smart, and he knows that you are strong. Take care Law." He said.

Law just lifted a hand in farewell, then ducked behind the waterfall. He was gone. Ben took a drag of his cigarette, and blew smoke up towards the sky. Yes, Shanks knew that Law was strong, but he was still betting on Luffy. Ben had a feeling that even Law was betting on the young boy, and that was a truly frightening thing.

Shanks came up to his first mate, "The times will be changing soon, Ben. Are you up for it?" the red haired man asked.

Ben turned towards his captain and smiled, "Aye, aye captain."

_*_*_*Law*_*_*_

Law helped Bepo set sail. Kuzan had gotten them a good ship, a caravel. Law felt a smile overtake his face as the wind caught the sails, and they glided forward. "What course should we set captain?" Bepo asked.

"Take us to Dawn Island first. We all decided that we would set out from there." He said. He sat against a rale, his sword propped on his shoulder.

Bepo smiled, and turned the rudder, "Aye, aye Captain." He said happily.

Law looked up at the dark sky above them, and the stars sparkling brightly, leading the way towards their future. "We're aiming for the top Bepo." He said, "Let's have ourselves an adventure." He said grinning.

Bepo didn't answer, his captain didn't need one.


	38. An Island of Swords

Bepo yawned, it had been a week since they had left the small island where the family reunion had been held. Their visit to Dawn Island had been nice, and Makino and Dadan had seen them off with a party. They'd been given presents of food and clothes, and they'd left after promising to write or call. They'd seen two other islands in that time, the last one having been two days ago. Bepo knew that the next one would be coming up soon, and after that there wouldn't be another island for about two weeks. They had plans to stock up at the next island. Bepo yawned again, it was so warm.

He frowned, and pulled out a caffeine pill that Law had given him. Law was finally sleeping so Bepo needed to stay awake. He popped the pill in his mouth and chewed. Energy returned to him, and he was wide awake. He looked up at the sail where just yesterday Law had finally painted their symbol. Bepo thought that it was sweet that Law was naming the pirate group after his father. His captain was unexpectedly sappy.

Bepo grinned, and locked the wheel. He'd clean while there was some down time. The island they were headed towards was still about an hour or two away. Bepo was excited to see it. The island had a large population of swordsmen, and women. He thought that it would do Law good to practice against a sword style that was completely different from that of the Marine's.

With that happy thought in mind he set to sweeping. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would though, so he quickly moved onto scrubbing the deck, and then to dusting the interior. When he was finished with that, he set about organizing the Charts Room. After he was finished with that he took the helm back. He could see the island, and figured that Law would punish him if he let their ship be destroyed because of his need to occupy his hands.

He set about slowing the ship down, and dropped anchor. He raised the sails and tied them off. They didn't have a flag yet so with the sails rolled, no one could tell that it was a pirate ship. That would work to their advantage while they were still so close to where they had left Law's family. He finished docking the ship and then paused. He knew that Law needed his sleep, but they were here, and Bepo really wanted Law to see the island, and its people.

He needn't have worried, because less than a minute after docking, Law emerged from the bowels of the ship. The seventeen year old yawned and stretched, then propped his nodachi on his shoulder, and moved over to Bepo. "Let's go get what we need." He said.

Bepo nodded, "Aye, aye captain." He said. Law jumped off of the ship, and landed on the dock, and Bepo followed closely behind.

Law found himself fascinated by the people walking around. Most of them had swords, even the children carried around bamboo swords. It was nice not to receive strange looks because of his nodachi. The two friends walked for a while, looking around, and figuring out where to buy what they needed. Suddenly a loud cry rang out. Law found himself moving towards it without thinking. His doctor senses were tingling.

Bepo followed him confused, his captain was leading them away from the vendors, and towards what looked like a group of dojos. Law stopped before a smaller one, and removed his shoes before entering. Bepo followed his lead. The inside was plain. It had wooden floors, and walls, and the doors were paper. On the far wall hung wooden planks containing names. On the ground in the middle of a group of people there was a green haired boy. Two wooden practice swords lay beside him, and a laceration on his forehead was bleeding profusely. Law pushed through the crowd, and Bepo did the same. Rather, he tried to do the same, but when the students saw a bear, they all moved back pretty quickly leaving only an older man with long black hair and glasses to stand beside the downed boy, and a small black haired girl who looked up at Bepo with wonder.

Law looked at the green-haired kid, he looked to be a year older than Luffy, and then he handed his nodachi to Bepo. "Hold onto this really quick Bepo." Law said.

"Aye, captain." Bepo said, and took a step back from Law. Law was in doctor mode, and wouldn't want him to get in his way over something so small as the head wound the boy had. Law pushed his sleeves back, and the boy looked at his tattoos. The instructor also looked at the tattoos, but didn't say anything, as Bepo handed Law the medical kit he always carried around. Law pulled out a sterile clothe, and removed the blood from around the head wound, then applied a styptic to stem the flow of blood so that the gauze he applied wouldn't be bled through right away. Then he wrapped a bandage around the kid's forehead to keep the gauze in place. Finally he taped it off, and set about checking the kid for a concussion.

"Room." He said. The green haired kid didn't even blink when the blue sphere enveloped him. Law read the scan, and nodded. "You will be fine. You don't have a concussion, and the wound isn't very deep. Lacerations to the head tend to bleed a lot, that is all." He said, then stood up, and Bepo knelt to close the medical kit. Law had blood on his hands, and that wasn't very sterile. After the kit was returned to Bepo's hiding place for it, the instructor had one of the kids go and fetch water so Law could clean his hands.

The green haired kid stood up. Law was impressed, the kid didn't show any indication of the pain he had to be feeling, instead his intense eyes settled on Law, "Your sword is cursed." He said.

Law looked at the kid, his face carefully blank, "I know." He said as he washed his hands, and then took back his nodachi.

"So why do you wield it? Don't cursed swords turn on their wielders?" he asked, his face obviously said that he thought Law had a few screws loose.

Law smirked, "My nodachi accepts me because I want the same thing it wants." He said as though it was obvious. "How did you know that my nodachi is cursed?" he asked. He didn't exactly carry around a sign that said, 'CURSED SWORD HERE!' or anything.

"I can feel it." The kid said.

Law's eyes widened a bit, and he exchanged glances with the kid's teacher, "What's your name?" Law asked.

"Zoro, and I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." He said. Law grinned at the kid, and turned to leave.

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "I believe that you can do it. You remind me of my little brother. You both have a determination that can't be taught." He said, then started to walk out again. He felt a hand ascending towards his shoulder, so he dodged, and turned around, his sheathed sword blocking the hand off him.

Behind him stood Zoro's teacher, "I would like a match against you before you leave this island. There is something, also, that I wish to speak to you about." He said. Law's eyes locked with the other man's, and finally he nodded.

"Bepo and I are going supply shopping, come find us in about an hour at our ship, and then we will follow you to your preferred area." He said, then he turned and swept out, Bepo following closely behind.

Bepo was really happy for his captain. It had been his goal for him to view a different swords style anyways. He could barely stop himself from humming as they went shopping.


	39. A Fight Between Masters

Law leaned against Bepo as the giant bear napped. He was waiting for Zoro's sensei, and had given Bepo permission to nap. He felt a presence approaching the ship, and he let a slightly sadistic grin light his face. He let the man come on board, but stayed where he was. The instructor had a sword attached to his hip. "Welcome to my ship." Law said, a hand sweeping out lazily.

The Sensei bowed, "Thank you for accepting, and thank you for your words to Zoro. I care for him as though he were my son. He has no one else." He said, then moved to kneel in front of Law.

"I only spoke as it was presented to me." Law said waving the man's words off.

The man nodded, and smiled, "I see. Before our match, I wish to speak with you about something. You said that your sword has accepted you because you both hold the same goal. What is that?" he asked.

Law sat up and pulled his hat off, holding it out in front of him, "To rise to the top, to take revenge against the government for the lies spread about Flevance that almost killed me, and to protect my loved ones. We both want blood, but we also want to protect. My nodachi is very unique." He said.

Sensei looked at the young man in front of him. The teen had given him an interesting look into himself, so he nodded, and stood, "I see. Come, let us have our match so that you may depart as you wish." He said.

Law stood as well, and that woke Bepo up. Law stood beside the rail, "That boy of yours will have trouble against Mihawk. However, I believe that if they meet up, Mihawk will not kill him, he will find him too interesting. Hold that thought in your heart, and do not worry." He said.

Sensei looked at him, "You know Mihawk Dracule?" he said surprised.

Law grinned at him, "I know many people, he is just one." He said, then motioned, "Lead me where you will." He said, and then followed the man.

_*_*_*A distance from the dock*_*_*_

They came to a stop in a wide grassy area. It was a fair distance from both the dock, and the village. Law approved of it. Law drew his nodachi, and handed the scabbard to Bepo, who then retreated a good distance away. Law could see Zoro watching from behind Bepo. The kid had been following since they passed through the town. It was interesting to see someone with moss green hair, the little Marimo.

He watched as Sensei drew his katana, and they bowed to each other, then took up their stances. Law's style had him closer to the ground, his sword back in one hand, and his other hand thrust in front of him. Normally it was in order to cast a 'room' more quickly, but in this case, it was just to keep with his normal style.

Sensei however took up a style where one foot was slightly behind the other, and his sword was held upright with two hands, directly in front of him. Their stances achieved, the two swordsmen measured the other, and everything between them was calm.

Bepo felt the green-haired kid's hand grab onto the back of his jump suit as the tension rose between the two in front of them. Zoro, for his part, was fascinated. He'd never seen a sword stance like the doctor's before. He wondered how he could incorporate it into his two sword style. He didn't notice that he was gripping the bear's clothes, he was so intent on the two before him.

He'd seen sensei duel once, it hadn't lasted long, and sensei had one in a very decisive victory. The other man hadn't taken more than three steps before sensei was on him. That time they'd been using real swords too. Sensei had blocked with his scabbard, and stopped his sword just as it was touching the other man's neck. He'd thought that his sensei's control was amazing, but sensei had just smiled and told him that one couldn't be called a true sword master if they couldn't cut steal, and not cut paper. At first Zoro had been really confused, but he understood now. He was still working on it.

Suddenly, the stillness before him was gone, and the men were in action. He watched as it started out just like sensei's other duel, sensei going to block the doctor's sword with his scabbard. But suddenly the surgeon twisted, his sword dancing gracefully along the scabbard until it was around it, and the point aiming for his sensei's throat.

Sensei had to block with his own blade, but as soon as he was in position, the surgeon was dancing away, and then back towards him, this time aiming low. But once again when sensei went to block, the surgeon was no longer there, instead he was aiming high towards sensei's face.

Sensei blocked high with his scabbard, and swept across with his blade, but the doctor had ducked under it, and moved closer, his body a hairs breadth from sensei, and his sword was up against sensei's neck.

Zoro watched as his sensei dropped his sword, and the doctor backed away. The bear in front of him handed the scabbard back to his captain, and sensei beckoned Zoro forward, "What did you think Zoro?" sensei asked.

Zoro looked at the tattooed and goateed doctor, "Your strength lies in your flexibility, and your ability to make such a long sword move with an agility usually reserved for shorter blades. Your crouching start allows you to either block quickly, if the enemy is fast, or to spring forward if you wish to go offensive. It is a good stance for someone who is as dexterous as you appear to be. You didn't fight as you normally do though. Your empty hand was in front of you, almost like it normally held something, but not a blade, or a gun. You have no callouses associated with those weapons. I would say that if you aren't already one, then you soon will be a sword master." Zoro said.

Law was astounded by the kid's insight. This boy would definitely give Mihawk a run for his money when he got older. Law crouched down in front of Zoro, and took his hands, "I shall return in kind. I stated earlier that you have a determination that cannot be taught, I can see that you use a two sword style, but that you aren't happy with it. You practice more than any of the other students, and your body reflects that. You have enormous strength, but haven't yet learned how to harness it, otherwise I wouldn't have come across you bloody. I can see potential in you that you haven't reached yet, I just don't know in which direction it lies. Perhaps it is your sword style, or perhaps it is how you plan to achieve your dream. Train more, your strength and your brain, and then someday face the greatest swordsman in the world Mihawk "hawkeyes" Dracule." He said, then stood up, he smirked, "Grow up big and strong Marimo." He said, then he and Bepo left.

Zoro didn't speak for a while, but when he did his sensei realized once again that no matter how strong and smart Zoro was, he was still just a kid. "I'M NOT A MARIMO, DAMN IT!"


	40. The Island of Tangerines

Law was bored. He had no one to experiment on and there hadn't been an island to break up the monotony of his insomnia. "Bepo. How long until we reach the next island?" he asked, his utter boredom bleeding through to his voice.

"Well if you'd've moved from that spot at any point today, you'd see that we are just about ready to dock." Bepo said patiently. He was used to his captain's moods.

Law stood up quickly, and indeed they were approaching an island. Something seemed wrong with it though. "Isn't this the island where Bellemere lives? Orange Island or something?" he asked.

Bepo shrugged, he'd heard of Bellemere, but he'd never met her. "This is that island though." He said. Law frowned but nodded.

"Bepo, raise the sails. We'll go to that cove over there, something is wrong." He said. Bepo complied, and they rowed to the cove before dropping anchor. "Bepo watch the ship. I think that this requires more blending than standing out." He said. He waited for Bepo to nod, then used his room to shrink his nodachi so that it would fit in his pocket, then he disembarked. He moved quickly, but stayed to the shadows. He found the place teeming with fishmen. He finally got to Cocoyashi Village where Bellemere had once told him she was from, back before she'd retired.

He ducked into the doctor's office, and surprised the old doctor inside. The doctor frowned at him, but Law just smirked. "Hello. My name's Trafalgar Law. I'm looking for Bellemere's house?" he said.

The doctor moved closer to him, and peaked out the window, "Bellemere's dead. Only her girls there now." The doctor said.

Law's expression fell. He'd liked the brash woman. She'd been the one female presence he'd had at Marineford. "I see. I didn't know. Could I still know? I'd like to meet the girls that she gave up her career for." He said, his voice suddenly very hushed.

The doctor looked at him, "You knew Bellemere, boy?" he asked.

Law nodded, "Yes. When I was younger. I lived at Marineford with my family. Also don't call me boy. My name is Dr. Trafalgar D Water Law, not boy." He said, his gaze taking on a colder look.

The doctor bowed, "I didn't mean to offend you Dr. Trafalgar. Hm… That name does seem familiar. I do believe that Bellemere talked about you. Said you were a doctor, but if she knew you when you were a child…" the doctor shrugged, "I'd always assumed that she'd been talking about an older person, perhaps she was talking of your aspirations?" he asked.

Law shook his head, "No. I was already a doctor when I met her. I have been a doctor for a long time already." He said.

The doctor looked astonished, "That is quite rare. Are you perchance a genius?" he asked. Law just nodded. The doctor looked him over. "I'll tell you how to get there, but if you can, please help those girls there for so long as you are here." He said. Law nodded, and the doctor told him.

Law took the information and stealthily made his way to the house behind the trees. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a short girl with blue hair. She took a look at him, and invited him in. "Quickly." She said, looking past him, watching to make sure no one saw. Law entered, and stopped in the entryway while she closed the door and locked it. When she had finished she turned to him, and looked him over, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Dr. Trafalgar D Water Law." He said. He figured that it was best to introduce himself with his title. People seemed to trust doctors more than some random guy off of the street.

"I'm Nojiko. My sister Nami is sleeping." She said, then she frowned, "A doctor? Can you take a look at Nami? She has a fever, and it's almost time for her to go to the Park." She said.

Law frowned, the emphasis she put on park made it seem like a terrible thing. He nodded anyways, and let himself be led to a small bedroom. On the bed lay a girl with bright orange hair. She did indeed look like she had a fever. He moved over to her, and rested the back of his hand on her forehead. Medicine wouldn't fix this quick enough, but Nojiko had made it sound urgent. He tsked. "I can help, but don't tell anyone what you see. I normally wouldn't do this, as it is almost like cheating, but this one time." He said, "Room." He said, and Nojiko gasped as a blue sphere encased her sister.

She watched as the doctor concentrated, his eyes staring at nothing even as his fingers moved, as though twirling disks between them. Nami was already looking better. Finally she woke up, and Law stopped. The bubble dropped before Nami could see it. Nami blinked and looked at the strange man, and then at Nojiko. "Noji-nee?" she asked.

"He's a doctor. He made your fever go away so that you can go to the Park." Nojiko said, her face dark.

Nami frowned, "He isn't one of THEM is he?" she asked.

Nojiko shook her head, "No. I don't actually know much about him." Both sisters turned to look at him.

Law sighed, "I was a friend of your mother's. I came to visit her, only to find out that she had already died. The village doctor told me." He said. He pushed up his sleeves because it was hot, and Nami looked at his tattoos.

"Do you have a lot of tattoos?" she asked. Law nodded, "Can I see?" both girls asked. Law hesitated then took off his sweater, showing them his torso. The girls oohed and aahed over his ink, and he found himself growing self-conscious. Nojiko pulled her shirt down a bit so that he could see her tattoo, "I have one too." She said.

Law looked at it, "That is very well done." He said. It was a rather beautiful tattoo. "May I put my sweater back on now?" he asked. Both girls blushed suddenly and nodded, so law put his sweater back on. He tilted his head at Nami as she got up. He recognized the sign on her tattoo. "You a pirate Nami?" he asked.

Nami froze, she'd forgotten about her curse. "I-I… Y-yes." She stammered.

Law nodded, "I am too, but I just became a pirate about three weeks ago. Before that I was the child of a Marine. Grandson of two as well." He said. He smiled, "My little brother is determined to be king of the pirates." He said. He could tell that the girl wasn't a pirate willingly. "I recognize Arlong's mark. Did he make a deal with you?" he asked.

Nami nodded, "Yes. I have to collect one billion beli to buy my town back." She said, then her eyes watered, "I don't know how to start." She said. "We have to pay him a certain amount to live. That is why Bellemere died. She paid for us rather than herself." She said, a sniffle escaping.

Law patted her on the shoulder awkwardly, he wasn't used to dealing with females. "Steal from pirates." He said. It was simple in his mind. If she didn't want to be a pirate, but circumstances had forced it, then she should use it to her advantage. Nami looked at him, and then smiled.

"I will!" she said, then she thanked him, "It was a pleasure to meet you, you should leave this island soon Mr. Pirate Doctor." She said, then ran out the door.

Nojiko waited until she was gone before she turned to him, "That was a rather awkward shoulder pat." She said.

Law frowned, "I'm not used to dealing with females." He said.

Nojiko tilted her head, "What about a mother? No sisters?" she asked.

Law shook his head, "My birth family died when I was young. I was adopted by a man who was adopted by a man who never had a wife. He married a man. I have two adoptive brothers, another adoptive grandfather, and two adoptive uncles. My fiancée is also a man." He said. "There were three women in my young life. Your mother for a short time before she retired, Makino who I knew for about three years, and I didn't see her for the rest, and Dadan who was a female mountain bandit." He said.

Nojiko gaped at him, no wonder he hadn't known what to do. She snorted, "Next time you could try a hug, or just do nothing. It was really nice meeting you. Oh, that reminds me, what did you do to Nami?" she asked.

Law shrugged, "I manipulated her antibodies into a frenzy allowing her body to fight off the fever quicker." He said.  
"I see. Thank you. Now. You should go. Nami was right. Don't worry about us. We are strong here." She said. Law looked at her smiling face, and he nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Stay safe you two. Perhaps someday we'll meet again." He said. Nojiko just smiled a smile that said 'yeah right', but she didn't say anything, just waved.

He sneaked back to the doctor's office, and slipped inside. "I took care of them. They are fine. I have to leave now. If there is anyone on the island who can do hand to hand, have them teach Nami. She will need it. Also, please see if you can get Nami to stop calling me Mr. Pirate Doctor." He said.

The doctor looked at him in surprise, "You are a pirate?" he asked.

Law smirked, "Captain. Yes." He said.

The doctor chuckled, "That Bellemere always knew how to pick them. I'll see what I can do. You should go now. The fishmen will be doing searching rounds soon." He said. Law nodded, and bid him farewell. He didn't notice a piece of paper fall out of one of his pockets, but the doctor did. Before he could give it back to Law, Law was gone. The doctor looked at the paper, it was a small photo of a boy in a straw hat with a huge smile. The doctor pinned it to his wall. Perhaps someday the strange doctor would come again.

Law hurried through the island to his ship. Once there he had Bepo pull anchor and they rowed quickly away. As they left Law was about to call Cora-san and tell him about the island, but he saw a Marine ship approach the island as they were leaving it, so he didn't. Instead he turned to Bepo, "Set our course for the next island on our way to Grand Line." He said.

Bepo didn't ask what had happened on the island, even though he could tell something had, instead he smiled, "Aye, aye captain.


	41. The One Who Confuses Him the Most

Law jumped out onto the beach, and was followed closely by Bepo. They needed to stock up on supplies, and they hoped that they would find them on Syrup Island. If Law remembered correctly Syrup Island only had one village. He started walking when suddenly a projectile hit the dirt in front of him, "Stop pirate!" rang out a young voice. Law looked up to see a young boy with a very young nose, quaking in fear.

"I mean no harm, I only wish to purchase supplies." He said. He was glad that he had shrunk his nodachi down. He was also glad that Bepo hadn't automatically jumped into a Kung Fu pose. That would have been awkward.

The boy put his slingshot down, "Really? I can help with that! But first we have to go see my mother. I need to find out if she needs anything." He said. Law looked the kid over, then nodded. He followed him to a small house that sat on the hill overlooking the village. Law entered cautiously, even as Bepo stayed outside. He was surprised by the sight in front of him. The boy's mother was laying sick in bed.

She was smiling at the kid, and listening to all that he had to say. She told him that before he could help the pirate, he had to go finish his chores outside. The boy, Usopp, trotted off. Then the woman smiled at him, "I am sorry if my son drug you into his games, oh, and I am Banchina." She said, her voice wheezing a bit.

Law moved to sit in a chair by her bed, "I'm Trafalgar D Water Law and he really is helping me, and I truly am a pirate. That boy reminds me of someone I know." He said.

Banchina smiled prettily, "His father is a great pirate." She said.

Law shifted his gaze to her, "Yassop?" he asked.

Banchina nodded, "Yes. Do you know him?" she asked.

Law grinned, "I'd better, my father married his captain." He said. He heard a snort, and then a chuckle, finally Banchina just burst out laughing. Law smirked, yeah, he'd laugh too.

"Yassop would love that! Who is your father?" she asked, her chuckles calming down.

"Commander Donxiquote Rocinante, son of Admiral Sengoku." He said, this time he was laughing. Banchina joined him after his words processed.

"How wonderful!" she said. "I can't even imagine them all getting together!" she said smiling happily. She just knew that her husband was giving Shanks a hard time about it, all in fun of course. He loved a good twist. She stopped in her musings when she saw Law shudder. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just remembering the family reunion… A person should never let Garp plan a family reunion." He said. Banchina was confused as to how Vice Admiral Garp fit into all of this but she just smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through her, and her face turned white. Before she knew what happened, a blue sphere was around her. She looked at Law in confusion, "Wha-?" she started but was cut off.

"Don't speak. I am running a diagnostic scan." Law said as he read the outcome. His frown was severe, she was dying, and quickly. "I can stop your illness temporarily. Give you more time with your son, to see him grow more. I can't heal you. The problem is that your body is rejecting itself. I can put in limiters that will cause your immune system to ignore your body, but it will wear away eventually. I can't change a body's entire composition." He said, his face was stern but his voice held an unspoken apology. Banchina was surprised.

"Why would you help me? You don't even know me." She said. She'd already known that she was dying, but not why. The doctors hadn't been able to tell her why. Pain gripped her again, but she focused on the young man in front of her, ignoring it.

Law looked away, "Ben would be mad if I let Yassop's wife die, and…" he paused for a moment, then turned his gaze to her's, "My mother died when I was young. She was already dying of Amber Lead Poisoning, but the government executed my entire city before the sickness could take her. I'd always wanted her to see me grow more. She, my father, and my sister were part of my reason for becoming a doctor. I can't save you, just like I couldn't save them, but I can give you more time." He said.

Banchina smiled at the man who was confiding in her, and grabbed his hand, "Thank you." She said, tears slid down her face, "Please, give me more time with my son, so that he has more good memories with me." She said. Law just nodded, and then closed his eyes. In his mind a picture formed, and he could see the inner workings of her body. He set to work putting the barrier in place. It didn't take more than a minute, but Law felt tired.

He let his room fall, "There. I've done what I can. So you know what's happening, your immune system will attack the barrier rather than your body, so for as long as the barrier can hold, you will live, but when the barrier breaks, you will die soon after." He said.

Banchina smiled, she felt much better, "Thank you." She said. Law turned away, unable to deal with the raw emotion in her voice.

He cleared his throat, "It's fine. Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation." He muttered. Banchina just smiled at him. She just watched as he stood, and called out the door to Bepo that he was done. Banchina wondered what that was about, but figured it out quickly when she looked out the window and saw a bear in an orange jumpsuit playing with her son.

"Ah." She said, he'd had his friend distract her son so that he wouldn't know what going on with her. That she was dying. She was astounded by the man's thoughtfulness, even if he tried to hide it. "Trafalgar-san, please feel free to stay the night with us. It will be better for you to gather supplies in the morning when the venders are fresh." She said.

Law froze, but quickly regained control of himself and turned to her. He bowed, "We would be honored." He said. He stood up, and moved out of the way of the door so that Bepo and Usopp could come in. "Bepo, Banchina-san has asked us to stay the night, and I have taken her up on her gracious offer to sleep here." He said.

Bepo smiled, "Aye captain." He said, he'd been having fun with little Usopp. The boy was a riot with the stories he told.

Usopp ran over to his mother, and climbed onto the chair beside her bed, "How do you feel mom?" he asked. She looked better.

"I feel much better. Perhaps I can get out of bed today?" she asked looking at Law, who nodded. She was rewarded with a beaming smile from Usopp. Law moved over and helped her out of bed. She was unsteady on her feet at first, but then she was able to stand alone. Law knew that she wouldn't be able to stand for long, but he also knew how important this was to her.

"Why don't we take that chair outside so that Banchina-san can have some fresh air?" he asked Usopp. He deliberately didn't look at the boy's mother, he could almost hear her eyes tearing up. Usopp nodded enthusiastically and quickly climbed off the chair before dragging it outside. Law helped the woman make her way outside, seeing as her first steps were unsteady. Banchina let go of the young man helping her, and settled herself into the chair.

The wind on her face was wonderful. She smiled happily, she'd missed this, the smell of the sea on the air, the feel of the sun on her face, and the earth beneath her feet. She watched as Bepo and Usopp played a game of tag, and laughed when they somehow got Law to join. She knew that they only thing that could make the day better was if Yassop was here. Still, she was happy that he was happy.

Suddenly the sound of a dendenmushi broke her out of her thoughts, she looked up to where Law was holding Usopp upside down with one hand. His other hand was holding a hand out to the bear who was rummaging in his pockets. Finally a snail was handed to Law. He answered, "This is Law." He said.

"Hello Law." Came a man's voice.

Banchina watched as the young man's face lit up, "Ben. I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too. What have you been up to? Your Kaa-chan is worried, though he won't say it." Ben said, he shot a look over to where Shanks was moping by the helm. Lucky Roux was trying valiantly to put up with him, but it was made harder by Yassop laughing and pointing at Lucky's predicament.

He heard Law chuckle, and smiled, they hadn't talked since the reunion. "I see. Hey Ben? Grab Yassop." He said.

Ben raised a brow, but shrugged. He turned toward the sniper, "Yassop, get over here. Law wants to talk to you." He said.

Yassop stopped laughing immediately, and looked at the first mate in confusion. He hurried over, and took the receiver from Ben. "Heya Law. What's up?" he asked scratching under his bandana.

On the other side of the line Law was moving over to Banchina, still holding Usopp, "I have some people who probably want to talk to you." He said then handed the receiver to Banchina.

"Hello?" she asked. She was confused as to why Law was handing her the dendenmushi. She hadn't heard who was on the other end. When there was silence she spoke again, "Hello?"

Yassop was frozen for a second more at the sound of his beautiful wife's voice, "Banchina love?" he asked.

"Yassop!" Banchina gasped, "Oh my Yassop! How are you? Are you well my brave wolf of the sea?" she asked.

Yassop smiled, "I am just fine! I am sailing and living my dream. Oh, but how I miss you and Usopp." He said, "How are you two?" he asked.

Banchina smiled, "We are just fine, we miss you as well. Usopp says that he will be a brave wolf of the sea just like his father." She said, then motioned for Usopp to come closer, "Usopp, come say hello to your father." She said, happy tears falling down her cheeks.

"Dad?" Usopp said uncertainly.

"Usopp! My wonderful son! HEY EVERYONE! MY CUTE AND WONDERFUL SON IS ON THE DENDENMUSHI!" he crowed.

Usopp could hear a bunch of voices telling him hello, suddenly a deeper voice came over the phone, "Your dad has told us a lot about you Usopp, he's very proud of you." Usopp heard his dad tell the man, Ben, to shut up he was embarrassing him.

Usopp heard the receiver shift hands, and a bubbly male voice called out, "I'll take care of your dad kiddo! So in return you pick on my son for not calling sooner!" he said. Usopp laughed as he heard a chorus of 'Captain!'s and his father telling his captain to leave Law alone.

Banchina smiled at her son's joy, and turned to thank Law, but he was gone. He'd slipped inside when she wasn't watching. He was thoughtful, that boy. She turned back to her son, and joined the conversation.

_*_*_*Later that night*_*_*_

Banchina awoke in the middle of the night, and looked around trying to figure out what had awoken her. She saw Usopp sleeping soundly in his bed, and the bear sleeping beside the bed. She didn't see Law though. He'd been leaning against Bepo when she'd fallen asleep. She carefully got up, making as little noise as she could. She walked slowly and opened the door stepping outside. She saw him in the moonlight. He had his sweater and hat off. She could see the bold black lines of his tattoos stark against the pearlescent white of his skin in the moon. He was practicing with a long sword that she hadn't seen earlier. She sat down on the chair that was still outside, and watched. He had to be exhausted, she had seen the dark rings under his eyes. He had also played with Usopp and the bear, Bepo if she remembered correctly.

Law felt her come out of the house, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He had a set to get through, and thoughts to collect. He couldn't figure out if Banchina was an idiot or just kind. She hadn't told her husband that she was dying, even though he would have come back to her. She let herself suffer so her husband could live his dream. What was it like to be that selfless? He thought about Cora-san. The man was a marine, but he'd let Law become a pirate. What did that make Roci? It was too confusing to him, and he didn't understand it. He didn't think that he'd ever be able do something so selfless, his goals were too important, weren't they?

He swung his sword down, and threw a kick. His mind wouldn't let him shut down and sleep, even though he was exhausted. He hadn't slept in almost five days. His body needed to rest, his mind needed to rest. He hissed out a breath. The people he knew were all mostly kind weren't they? Did that mean that there was something wrong with him? Most people didn't matter, he saw them and he wanted to experiment on them, just a bit. Most people he didn't care if he used them if it meant furthering his own goals. He couldn't understand why some people were different, and it frustrated him. Irritated he sheathed his nodachi and shrunk it back down.

He turned back to where Banchina was sitting patiently, watching him. On her lap she held his sweater and hat that he'd set on the chair. He walked to her, and she smiled, handing him his clothes. "Thank you." He muttered.

"What is wrong Law?" she asked. Her dark eyes watched him kindly, and he put his sweater on so that he didn't have to see it. Her eyes were like his mother's had been. He settled his hat on his head, and mumbled that nothing was wrong. "Then why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"Insomnia. I have trouble sleeping." He said.

Banchina nodded, "And have you worked yourself so hard now that you can?" she asked. Law shrugged. She stood up, and held her arm out to him. Law took it and helped her inside. Once she was laying back down, he leaned against Bepo and closed his eyes. They would definitely be leaving tomorrow, this woman confused him, and, if he were being honest with himself, he didn't want to see her die. Yes, they were definitely gone tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	42. An Old Friend, and Chibi-nasu

Law's stomach grumbled. He wanted actual food, not the weird concoctions that Bepo came up with, and he really didn't want to have to start eating bread. He didn't feel like eating his own cooking. It wasn't any fun to cook for just him and Bepo. He'd heard of a floating restaurant in this area, and he wanted to try it out. They were almost there, and he was really hoping that it was good food. He helped Bepo pull in the sails, and the rowed the rest of the way into the dock surrounding the restaurant. They tied off quickly, and entered the restaurant.

The inside was tidy, and nice, and they were greeted by a stocky man with a shaved head, and huge forearms, "Welcome Squid-face! Please take a seat over there." He said.

Law walked past him, but Bepo bowed, "Thank you very much." He said, then followed his captain. Law sat at the table he was assigned to, and they waited for a server. They didn't wait long before a short blonde kid with a curly eyebrow came to them.

"Hello, my name is Sanji, and I will be your server." He said as he handed them menus.

Law looked over the menu and frowned, "Excuse me, Sanji-ya. Is there anything without bread?" he asked.

Sanji looked at the strange fellow who had brought a bear to a restaurant, "Yes sir. Number 11 doesn't have bread. It is Omlette du fromage et jambon et champignon. It comes with an appetizer of Onion soup, and a bowl of assorted fruits." He said.

Law nodded, "I'll have that, just so long as it doesn't have bread." He said. "Bepo?" he asked.

Bepo looked at the menu, "I would like the same, please." Bepo said, his tone very polite.

Sanji grinned at them, "Of course. Someone will bring it out to you." He said, and took their menus. Bepo thanked him again, and Law nodded, then Sanji left.

After Sanji had left, Bepo turned to his captain, "What are champignons?" he asked.

"Mushrooms." Law said. He leaned back in his chair,and folded his hands over his stomach. "While we have some down time, let's plot our course to North Blue." He said. His plan was to build up his reputation before taking on the Grandline, plus he needed a crew.

Their talk was cut short as a large man with a funny moustache came crashing through the ceiling, right onto their table, breaking it. Bepo let out an odd shriek, but Law just stared at the man, who stared right back. Neither paid attention to the man trapped beneath the man's peg leg. "I know you." The man said.

"Hello Zeff." Law said with a smirk.

"So you finally become a marine yet brat?" Zeff asked, grinding his peg a little harder into the trapped man's sternum.

"No. I'm a pirate. I thought I told you that I would be." He said.

Zeff snorted, "And so you did. How is your darling father taking that?" he asked.

Law smiled, "Cora-san is very supportive, its more so my grandfathers that I have to look out for, and as you know, my mother IS a pirate." He said.

"I hear that your uncle became a Shichibukai a few years back." Zeff said, ignoring the crack of the man's sternum.

Law nodded, "He is. I see that you lost your leg." He said.

Zeff lifted his peg off of the trapped man, and looked at it, "Yes. I gave it up to save a chibi-nasu." He said.

Law grinned, "That makes you like Kaa-san." He said.

Zeff snorted, "I thought I heard something about a Yonko losing an arm. He saved a kid huh?" he asked.

Law nodded, "My brother, Luffy." He said.

"Luffy? Any connections that I should know?" Zeff asked, he finally remembered the man gasping below him, and aimed a kick at him, sending him flying out the doors. Then he pulled a new table between Law and Bepo before snagging a chair and sitting down.

"He's the grandson of Monkey D Garp. If you ever get to meet him, let me know. I never told you about my brothers did I?" he asked, thinking back. When he'd met Zeff, before the man had lost his leg, he'd been on an island with Cora-san. They'd docked to get supplies, and had split up because the town had two market places. Law has gone to get the food, and he'd met Zeff. The older pirate had been haggling over a prime slab of fish, and the man haggling against him was refusing to go down on the price, even though it was way over priced from what Law had been able to see.

Law had walked up to him, and told him that he'd seen a better piece of fish in the other market, and it was cheaper. The stall owner had looked panicked and quickly lowered the price, he hadn't wanted to lose the sale.

After Zeff had bought the fish, he'd walked a ways with Law before thanking him. Law had nodded, and that was about the time that Roci had come running towards him, only to trip and start himself, and a vender on fire. Zeff had used his leg to snuff the fire out without touching the men. Law was intrigued.

He'd told Roci to thank the man, Roci had, and then he'd looked up and his mouth had slackened. "Your 'Red Leg' Zeff! Shanks has told me all about you!" he said, and looked happy, then he slapped his hand to his mouth as he realized what he'd said.

Zeff had looked very confused, so Law had quietly explained it to him so that the people milling around couldn't hear. After that they'd parted ways, but had never forgotten each other.

Law smirked.

"What's got you smiling brat?" Zeff asked.

Law shrugged one shoulder, "I was just remembering the day we met." He said.

Zeff laughed, he didn't notice the weird look that the blond kid was giving him as he brought their food. "What's so funny Kuso-jiji?" he asked as he set the food on the table.

"Nothing Chibi-nasu." Zeff replied, "Just catching up with an old friend." He said.

Sanji looked at the weird man with the goatee, then at his Kuso-jiji. "Either he is a lot older than he looks, or you were a creep who made friends with young children." Sanji said.

Law choked trying to hold in a laugh. Zeff though just shrugged, "Whichever, does it matter?" he asked.

Law looked at Sanji, "I'm seventeen." He said. Sanji had been giving him a weird look, like he believed that Law just looked really young. He couldn't hold the laugh in as Sanji gave Zeff a horrified look. "Thank you for the food Sanji." Law said. Sanji nodded and scampered off, only to come back quickly.

"Can I pet you Mr. Bear?" he asked. Bepo blinked, then nodded, lowering his head. Sanji pet him, and was amazed by the softness of his fur. Bepo practically preened, he loved to be pet. Sanji finally pulled his hand away, "Thank you Mr. Bear. Your fur is really soft." He said, then ran off again.

Zeff and Law both laughed at the really happy expression on Bepo's face. Eventually Zeff bid them adieu and left them to their food. Law had given Zeff his number so that they could stay in contact, and then ate. Law tapped his chin after they had finished, and he lay money on the table, "I think it is time to head to North Blue." He said. Bepo nodded, and they left. Law was going home.


	43. Ace Sets Out

It had been two years since Law had left to become a pirate, and at nineteen he had a crew, and a nice yellow submarine rather than the caravel he had started out with. He was glad that he no longer had to travel above the surface, it made it much easier to go undetected. He was now a well-known pirate with the epithet "Surgeon of Death" he personally thought that the marines were being overly dramatic. He looked over at Bepo as they sailed towards Dawn Island. Ace would be leaving soon, and Law had every intention of being there. He felt a bit bad because he wouldn't be there when Luffy left, that was about the time he was planning to enter Grandline.

He hummed a short tune as the submarine surfaced, and Penguin called out a land ho. He moved onto the deck and watched as the island got closer.

Penguin and Shachi pulled Bepo aside, "Why did we come to East Blue?" they asked him.

Bepo smiled, "Captain's brother becomes a pirate today!" he said. The two looked at him, clearly they hadn't known Law had siblings, even though he often communicated with them and all other members of his family via dendenmushi. They did know about his engagement to Ben, the first mate of the Red Force came to them as often as he could, and it made Law's crew really glad that Law's room was soundproof.

Bepo steered them to a small cove where Ace had said he would be leaving from, and the entire crew disembarked. As they got on the beach, they saw Ace, Dadan, Makino, the Mayer, and Luffy approaching them. Law also saw a familiar face that he had only met once before. Smoker nodded to him. The marine had obviously kept up with Law's younger brother, and Ace trusted him enough to tell him that he was going to be a pirate. Luffy and Ace both moved quickly to Law and embraced him. Law pulled back and grinned at Ace, "So what name will you be sailing under, little brother?" he asked.

Ace blushed, "Um… Luffy and I talked about it. He thinks that I should use my dad's name, Y'know since I don't hate him anymore… And um, I've been talking to Kaa-san about what kind of person he was. I thought that I'd sail under my birth name, unless you think that's a bad idea?" he asked. Law wasn't surprised. Being the child of Shanks had given Ace a lot of pause in regards to his background. The kid had softened, even though some parts of him were still resentful, and sometimes those parts got the better of him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Ace. Ojii-san won't let the marines target you unfairly because of it. He's the Fleet Admiral now you know." He said.

Ace laughed, "I heard. It's decided then. I'm Gol D Ace Captain of the Spade Pirates." He said proudly. Luffy was cheering, and Makino was clapping. Law knew that his crew had their jaws to the sand, but he ignored them. He could also see the shocked expression of the Mayor. Smoker just rolled his eyes, but a slight smile tilted the corners of his lips.

Law grinned, "So when are you and Smoker-ya going to be married Ace?" he asked.

Ace spluttered and Smoker laughed, "When he reaches the island where his father was born. Perhaps you should hang around?" he said. Law smirked, Logue Town huh?

"I'll be there."

"What about you and Ben?" Ace asked him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Law winked, "We might just join you in Logue Town." He said.

Luffy whined like only a childish thirteen year old could, "What about me? I want to be there!" he said. A cute pout settled on his lips, and his wide eyes narrowed.

"Cora-san will probably come get you." Law said.

Luffy smiled, "Okay!"

Everyone laughed at him, and then it was time for Ace to leave. Smoker gave him a kiss, and then Ace boarded his boat. He waved at them, even as one hand held onto the orange hat Luffy had gotten him. "See you in Logue Town!" he called out, and then he was sailing away, the wind carrying him quickly out of sight.

Law turned to the people still collected on the beach, "We have to go too. The marines don't yet know that we've left North Blue, and I don't want them to catch wind of this place." He said. Everyone nodded, and he found himself pulled into a bunch of hugs, and he had to disentangle himself from Luffy's impression of an octopus. Finally he extracted himself.

He found himself followed by Smoker. "Can I get a lift with you to a different island?" he asked. "I got a ride here with Rocinante, but I can't leave from here in a boat, it would draw attention back to this island." He said.

Law nodded, "Welcome Aboard future brother-in-law-ya." Law said with a smirk. Smoker just snorted, and climbed aboard. They all went below deck, and Bepo took them under. "You can sleep in my room. I don't sleep much, and we'll probably drop you off before I can sleep again. That way you don't have to sleep with the crew. It would be cramped." He said.

Smoker took the offer gratefully. In his mind, hot submarine, and sweaty bear didn't mix. That in mind, he settled in for the ride.


	44. The Wedding

Law was excited, he and his crew were headed to Logue Town. Ace was finally approaching it, and the wedding was getting finalized. Ben told him that he and Shanks were already hiding out in Logue Town. They had contacted some parties who were willing to marry people without many questions. It was all perfectly legal, it just wasn't necessarily on the up and up. He was so excited he didn't notice his crew giving him weird looks because of his out of character behavior.

He was smiling, and it didn't fade even as they started to surface in a hidden cove of Logue Town. Only Bepo wasn't slightly disturbed by this. He'd known his captain for too long. He was really happy for Law, his captain had been waiting for this day for a very long time.

Law could only think of one thing that could make the day better, but he ignored it. There was a difference between wishes and possibilities. His smile dampened a second before coming back full force as they got off the ship, and moved through the town. They had decided on plain clothes for the wedding, as none of them (besides Smoker) were really in a position where they could just browse a store for the perfect tux. Not that he minded, he didn't particularly like tuxes, and he refused to where a dress outside of the bedroom. Inside he only wore it because of one of Ben's kinks, though he had to admit dresses were nice and airy… Not going there, he halted that track in his mind, and instead focused on finding the temple that they would be married in.

His crew followed quietly behind their captain, they'd seen some Marines peak out from behind barrels and corners, so they really wondered why they hadn't been attacked yet. Law didn't see them, he was too busy going through what he had to do before the wedding.

Finally they reached the temple, and Law spoke to his crew, "I have to go in that door there, you guys go in the front and get seated." He said, and then disappeared into the door. His crew looked at each other and went to the other door to sit, but hesitated before it, there seemed to be an awfully large amount of people, suddenly they were all yanked inside by something unseen.

Law entered the door he'd been directed to, and found himself in a room with another door on the other end. He saw Ace sitting beside Cora-san, and he walked over to them, embracing them.

Cora-san immediately burst into tears, "Law! I've missed you!" he sobbed out, his arms holding tightly to his son. Law just held him back, but he raised an eyebrow at Ace, silently asking if he'd gone through this as well.

Ace put on an exasperated expression and nodded, yeah. He still couldn't feel his arms. Rocinante had hugged him tightly, pressing his arms against his sides. It had been awkward.

Roci didn't notice the silent communication between his sons, instead he grabbed Ace, and pulled him into another hug, hugging them both at once. Eventually the two got him to calm down, and he was smiling again, that was about the time that Shanks came and told him it was time to walk the two down the aisle, then he disappeared.

Law and Ace stood up, helping Roci stand and they exited the room. They could hear music starting to play, and each boy linked an arm with Roci, placing him in the middle, and then they walked. The hallway led them to the entrance of the temple where they were faced with a set of closed doors. "Are you two ready?" Rocinante asked. They nodded, and then pushed the doors open.

They walked through, and were astounded by the sight. Sitting there in front of them was their entire family, grandpas, uncles, Kuzan, and crews, but also there was Dadan, and her bandits, Makino and the Mayor, and even some of the people they had met on their travels, not to mention the entire Red Force crew. Law felt tears fill his eyes as he saw all of the people who had come to support him and Ace, even Smoker had support, there was an entire row of uncomfortable looking Marines who would smile at the whitehaired Marine. They walked closer, and Law's eyes locked with Ben's. They smiled, and suddenly they were there together, holding hands, and standing before the officiator. Mihawk looked rather uncomfortable in the officious clothing that he'd been forced to wear. Law hid a snigger.

Ace could feel the weight of everyone's eyes on them as they said their vows, and exchanged rings. The only time he forgot was when they kissed, and the whole world melted away. He was married to the man he loved. His day was perfect.

Law looked at his little brother and felt proud. Ace had come a long way from the kid he'd first met, to the man getting married that he saw before him. As one, the four men stepped down from the alter, and immediately found themselves in a mob. People were hugging and crying, and cheeks were kissed. Luffy quickly found them, and soon had the two brothers in an octopus hug that no one could get him to release, until Dragon informed him that his brothers were turning blue. Luffy laughed sheepishly, and moved his arms to around Dragon's neck, more gently this time.

Dragon let it go, but sighed internally, his son had no concept of mystery, just like his old man. Speaking of old men, everyone parted as the two grandfathers approached their grandsons and new grandson-in-laws. Ace and Law both waited silently, expecting to be whacked at the very least, instead they found themselves embraced, and cried over. Both old men babbling about how they missed him, although Garp threw in that he'd beat their asses when he caught them after the family reunion. That's when Law realized why no one was being arrested, and could have kicked himself for being so slow. To hide his embarrassment, he hugged his grandpas a bit tighter, well, until they were pulled away by strings.

Suddenly Doffy was in front of the four, and he was giving them hugs, and kisses, and promising to call off the assassins that he'd sent after Smoker. He was a bit disappointed that Ben had already taken care of the one Doffy had sent after him. Law just put up with it, as long as the man wasn't trying to actually kill any of them, they'd be fine.

More people came up, and the newlyweds found themselves swept outside with the flow of people. Law grinned as Kuzan made it snow over them, the flakes sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. It sure beat people throwing rice at them. They walked, and laughed, and kissed, and opened gifts. Zeff had sent food from the Baratie, and that's when Law found out that the marriages had been publicized. He and Ben got gifts from people that he had met who hadn't been able to come, he got presents from Marines who remembered him. Even Akainu had sent him something, a death threat sure, but it was still showing caring on the man's part. When Ben said that it had sent Law into a laughing fit.

Law had been most surprised to find a present wrapped in paper with the Whitebeard mark on it. Law opened it, and found a letter:

"Dear Law,

I don't know if you remember me, but we met once, back when you were still a kid.

My Name is Marco. I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Ben. Here is a gift

from all of us in Oyaji's family.

Marco"

Law lifted a tissue wrapped object out of the box, and carefully unwrapped it, inside was a Dendenmushi with a note attached telling Law to "call sometime". Ben looked at Law, the kid had sure made some interesting contacts in his young life. He smiled, and pulled Law into a kiss. His husband, the words made his heart swell.

The party lasted for two days, and on the end of the final day, all of the couples said good-bye and went their separate ways. Smoker would be sailing with Ace's crew for a week as a honey moon, they were entering the Grandline. Ben was going with Law to North Blue. Law was waiting for a few more years, honing his medical skills, and his crew's fighting ability.

As everyone sailed off Law turned to his husband, "Let the adventures begin."


End file.
